


Una noche sin final

by MeiSakit



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Semi Universo Alterno, SinJu everywhere, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiSakit/pseuds/MeiSakit
Summary: Gracias a un incidente fortuito en las calles de un país extranjero, Judar conoce al intrépido Rey de Sindria, quien prendado de su aire desamparado termina por sacarlo del aprieto en que se encuentra. Pero Judar no es del todo una víctima, y tomará en sus manos cualquier oportunidad de materializar sus ambiciones a través de Sinbad.SinJu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka. Esta historia tiene muchas modificaciones del canon, pero aun así tiene referencias y hechos basados que podrían llegar a considerase spoiler para quien no haya leído el manga. Sin más que agregar, gracias por leer.
> 
> También publicando en fanfiction y Amor Yaoi.

_“I wish for this night―time_   
_to last for a lifetime_   
_The darkness around me_   
_Shores of a solar sea”._

Sleeping Sun, Nightwish.

**•**

 

     Judar se tropezó dos veces antes de caer de rodillas sobre el camino árido. La respiración trabajosa le hería la garganta debido a lo reseca que la tenía, escasa hidratación que aunada al azote del sol le ponía al filo de hacerle desmayar. Un hedor putrefacto penetraba en su nariz proveniente de algún punto cercano al sitio por el que iban transitando, intensificando su mareo.

     Sin embargo estaba decidido que los indulgentes brazos de la inconsciencia no fueran opción para él; un violento zarandeo procedente de la cadena de hierro que unía los grilletes en torno a sus muñecas lo forzó a espabilarse de súbito.

     ―¡Eh, tú! ¡Levántate rápido! ―vociferó el hombre que precedía y conducía la fila de cinco personas encadenas de manos y pies de la que Judar formaba parte, ubicado en tercer lugar dentro de ella―, ¿Te crees que tenemos todo el día? ―Al notar que el chico no respondía ni tampoco mostraba indicios de empezar a incorporarse, dirigió sus pasos hacia él. Asió los largos y revueltos cabellos de color negro que se arrastraban por el piso, el cuerpo menudo del muchacho tembló y su cuello se curvó más de lo necesario al ser levantado mediante la fuerza.

     ―¿No me oíste, basura? ―Por poco le escupió en el rostro, los ojos de Judar se cerraban de dolor. No podía hablar. Sus pensamientos ondulaban en total desorden, era tragado por un mar de incoherencia. ―Camina, si es que no quieres que te arroje desde un acantilado.

     ―Tampoco exageres, hombre, que no estamos como para desechar mercancía ―intervino otro de los esclavistas a cargo, al cual el chico no alcanzaba a ver.

     En respuesta el sujeto le soltó con la misma saña con que le había erguido, chasqueando la lengua, y tras unos momentos en que las piernas de Judar por poco cedieron nuevamente al intentar mantener el equilibrio, una cubeta de agua helada le bañó el rostro y  buena parte del torso. El desorientado chico aspiró con fuerza una bocanada de aire por simple reflejo, tragando cuanto podía y parpadeando repetidas veces mientras el agua escurría por su piel trayéndole algo de frescor.

     ―Eso debería ser suficiente.

     Retomaron la marcha después de aquello. A los oídos del joven de enmarañado cabello negro comenzó a llegar el bullicio propio de un mercado; detrás de él un niño sollozaba al tiempo que el aura lóbrega que se cernía sobre el grupo se intensifico hasta volverse casi palpable sobre sus cabezas. Aves negras y blancas, cuales fantasmales mariposas, salían despedidas de tanto en tanto hacia todas las direcciones y los ojos de Judar se perdían siguiendo sus errantes figuras. Inconsciente de todo a su alrededor, el muchacho caminaba en sueños estando despierto, sin comprender la gravedad de su situación ni temer al lugar adonde se dirigían.

     No obstante una inextricable pesadez se posaba en su pecho de forma intermitente; pero cada vez que intentaba focalizarse en algo en concreto y apartar su atención de las fugaces _avecillas,_ tal sombra de lucidez volvía a esfumarse. Y es que le resultaba de lo más agotador el ejercicio de pensar, punzadas de dolor le herían cuando intentaba hallar meras palabras.

     La amplia plaza les recibió. La multitud les rodeó por ambos lados mientras eran conducidos por los comerciantes de esclavos hacia el lugar designado para la venta pública. El inevitable destino de ser vendidos como posesiones convertía la hasta entonces latente desesperación en resignación, al menos en lo que respecta a sus _compañeros;_ pues Judar continuaba perdido dentro de un mundo que nadie más que él podía ver. Si bien el vacuo malestar en su pecho volvía a resurgir. Una densa cantidad de alborotadas aves lo cegó por un momento, y eso bastó para hacerle tropezar con alguien que pasaba a su lado.

     ―Lo siento, ¿estás bien? ―Precisamente aquel con quien tropezó le sostuvo de caer. Su firme agarre permanecía en su brazo cuando propiciado por la inercia, Judar levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

     La única persona que tuvo tal consideración frente a un esclavo. Las piezas de oro que portaba hacían juego con sus ojos almendrados, de idéntica tonalidad; traslucían la misma serena preocupación que su voz.

     A Judar lo embargó un fuerte sentimiento de curiosidad, casi instintivo, como el de un animal hacia un humano que le muestra un gesto amable. Le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y sus labios se movieron de manera dubitativa pero ningún sonido se dejó caer. El desconocido entornó los párpados con naciente interés. Iba a decirle algo más al extraño chico cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los presurosos esclavistas.

     ―¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo tocando las cosas de otros? ¡Atrás, suéltalo! ―intentó ahuyentarlo agitando en su dirección el fuete que utilizaba para castigar a los esclavos. Judar se encogió sobre sí mismo en respuesta al recuerdo del sonido y el dolor del cuero contra su carne.

     No obstante el golpe jamás llegó. La mano derecha del hombre que hasta entonces le sostenía con gentileza se había desplazado con rapidez inusitada, atrapando en el acto la muñeca del otro que llegó desde detrás de Judar.

     ―El chico casi cae, parece al borde del colapso ―se dirigió entonces al comerciante de esclavos, en un tono cargado de frialdad. La misma mirada pétrea que le dio hizo que este se atragantase con la tanda de insultos que pretendía soltar, y sin querer dejó caer el fuete al suelo―. Debería cuidar mejor de él ―sugirió.

     Las aves se agitaban ansiosas alrededor de ambos. Una vez advirtió que no sería golpeado, Judar retomó la tarea de observar la escena frente a él con sus enormes y opacos ojos rojos casi sin pestañear, como si mirase un lienzo. El hombre que enfrentaba a su esclavista era alto, más que aquel y el propio muchacho. Su piel poseía una tonalidad canela y una larga melena púrpura atada en una coleta se derramaba por su espalda y fuertes hombros. Todo en él rezumaba confianza y poder.

     Una vez más Judar intentó esclarecer su mente y dar sentido a lo que sucedía y a sus propias emociones; en consecuencia su cabeza zumbó de dolor. Apretó los dientes luchando por persistir, existía algo que _imperiosamente_ necesitaba encontrar y recordar. Aves negras nacían de su propia piel.

     ―¡S-Serás…! ―El sujeto parecía al fin recobrar la compostura; pero el desconocido no flaqueaba, si no que por el contrario, la sombra de una gélida sonrisa se adivinaba ahora en su expresión.

     ―Sin, ¿qué se supone que haces? Tenemos poco tiempo. Date prisa.

     Una voz procedente de la multitud en movimiento y al parecer dirigida al hombre de cabellos púrpura, interrumpió el feroz cruce de miradas. Bajo el escrutinio inocuo de Judar, aquel desvió la vista y con lentitud deshizo su agarre sobre el otro.

     ―Iré enseguida ―pronunció en dirección al individuo que acababa de llamarlo. Su mirada regresó al joven esclavo, sin embargo, los irritados esclavistas que custodiaban el grupo no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a forzar la marcha de los prisioneros mediante empujones.

     ―Maldito infeliz ―escupió uno de ellos antes de volverse hacia los esclavos―, ¿y qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!

     ―Lo lamento ―musitó el hombre de ojos dorados solo para oídos de Judar, segundos antes de que un agresivo empujón lo apartara del grupo. Su rostro de nuevo mostraba una expresión entre doliente y molesta cuyo significado el chico no conseguía descifrar, al igual que sus palabras. Eso no evitó que le devolviera la mirada con insistencia mientras se alejaban; girando el cuello y buscándole entre la espesa aglomeración de personas y aves errantes aun cuando su figura hubo desaparecido por completo de su estrecho campo visual.

 

 

  * **••••**



 

     El espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de Judar no hacía más que aumentar el doloroso zumbido dentro de su cráneo. De pie e inmóvil sobre la plataforma de ajada madera en donde se daban a conocer los _productos_ dispuestos para la subasta, esperaba su turno para ser desnudado y ofrecido a la bulliciosa audiencia del mercado. Rememoraba una y otra vez los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. El hombre que evitó su caída, ¿qué era eso lo que lamentaba?, o mejor dicho, ¿cuál era el significado de “lamentar” en realidad? Las aves se arremolinaban a sus pies con suma violencia. El mismo niño que lloraba en la fila de camino hacia ese lugar lo hacía ahora a su lado con mayor ahínco. Pequeñas cosas carentes de significado.

    ―¡Vendida! ―Proclamaba el hombre a cargo de la puja. La mujer vendida en cuestión debía de ser apenas un poco menor que Judar, mantenía la vista clavada al suelo y sus manos se agitaban de forma incansable, como si quisiese eludir el tacto helado del hierro en torno a sus muñecas. Aves negras se desprendían de ella, alcanzó a percibir el muchacho antes de que la sacaran del plató.

    ―Sigues tú, anda, camina. ―Le instó de manera desdeñosa uno de los esclavistas, el mismo que antes tuviera aquel encuentro tenso con el hombre de cabellos color púrpura. ―Veamos cuánto es que dan por una basura como tú.

     Contrariado y ofuscado de forma inconsciente, Judar se detuvo un momento antes de llegar al centro de la tarima. Observó a las innumerables personas allí congregadas aguardando por carne fresca –en este caso, la suya–, y un destello de reconocimiento le atravesó. El panorama no le fue extraño del todo. Su expresión en blanco se ensombreció al cabo de asimilar este hecho.

     ―Muévete ya, que te he dicho que es tu turno. ―Aquel tipo le propinó un empellón que le hizo trastabillar, mas no se movió ni un ápice hacia el sitio requerido.

     ―Este es el infierno y yo soy parte de él. ―No estuvo seguro de si realmente lo vocalizó o tan solo quedó reducido a un pensamiento espontáneo.

     ―¿Qué mierda te pasa? Los clientes esperan por ti. ―Volvió a exhortarle el mercader, enfureciéndose. Se dispuso a asirle esta vez por el brazo para moverlo a la fuerza.

     ―Oye, espera un momento ―intervino ahora otro de los esclavistas, desde la escalinata lateral―. Trae a ese chico aquí, tenemos una oferta previa por él y los siguientes.

     ―¿Qué demonios…? ―El sujeto soltó su brazo y fue por su cuenta a resolver el asunto a un costado del plató, dejando al muchacho estático en el lugar en medio de turbulentas cavilaciones.

     Los asistentes a la subasta murmuraban entre sí con creciente disconformidad, ¿qué sucedía? Eso era irregular dentro de una venta de esclavos ordinaria. Según lo acostumbrado estos serían exhibidos por igual antes de trabar negociaciones, sin importar sus razas, edades o sexos. A menos que alguien hiciera uso de un privilegio especial, lo que aunado a una gran suma de dinero le permitiera evitar la venta pública. Una excepción poco común, aunque no imposible.

     Ajeno a todos estos preceptos mundanos, Judar advirtió cierto revuelo en la esquina derecha de la tarima; el lugar hacia el cual se había dirigido el hombre encargado de presentarlo ante los potenciales clientes. Aun así, no podía preocuparle menos. Parte de su lucidez estaba regresando en la medida que el dolor de su cabeza empezaba a remitir. La certeza absoluta de que debía huir de ahí se propagaba por todo su sistema, vuelta un frenesí que iba calentando su sangre a fuego lento.

     Justo entonces un sorpresivo anuncio interrumpió sus ideas escapistas a medio concebir:

     ―¡Vendido ―exclamó para la plebe el mismo comerciante que el chico comenzaba a detestar, ahora a plena consciencia. Hizo una pausa y continuó con malestar mal disimulado la última parte de la oración―:... Al Rey Sinbad de Sindria! Este y los otros dos sobrantes. Se cierran las ventas por hoy, ¡no hay más!

     Aquello dejó a Judar de una pieza. A falta de palabras certeras, esbozó una mueca de confusión e incertidumbre. ¿Sinbad? El nombre dio vueltas dentro de su mente azorada, pero no halló nada relevante al mismo. O así fue hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró con el hombre que había visto de camino al mercado.

     Con la presteza que antes demostrara, se acercó hasta el impávido joven. Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro descubierto por las ropas harapientas y le miró a los ojos otra vez, justo como antes.

     ―Dicen que tu nombre es Judar ―le habló con suavidad y lentitud para evitar asustarlo―. No temas, no te haré daño. Ahora eres libre.

     Libre. Las implicaciones de la palabra trajeron a su mente una serie de imágenes desordenadas. Cobrando venganza, el dolor en su cabeza volvió a estallar con mayor agudeza. La visión se le nubló y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre sus endebles rodillas.

     ―¿Judar? ¿Estás bien? ―Se hincó delante de él, buscando sostenerle― ¿Puedes escucharme?

     Pero su voz no lo alcanzaba. El chico gemía de dolor, algo acababa de romperse dentro de su cuerpo; algo intangible que se asemejaba a las cadenas que pendían de su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Sus dedos trémulos se aferraron a los bajos de la pulcra túnica de Sinbad, en un último intento por continuar despierto. Mas de todos modos la oscuridad le invadió momentos más tarde, cuando sintió cómo alguien levantaba su cuerpo de la madera.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Seguía vivo, pues abrió los ojos. Parpadeó tentativamente varias veces, y pasado un minuto cayó en la cuenta de tres cosas: se encontraba arropado dentro de una cama amplia y cómoda (a saber cómo llegó hasta allí), y dada la cantidad de luz que se colaba desde una ventana ubicada a su izquierda, era de día. La última y más importante de todas las observaciones era que el hechizo del que fuera presa hasta entonces por fin se había roto, o al menos disuelto lo suficiente para perder su eficacia y regresarle la consciencia de sí mismo.

     Apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y fue incorporándose. Notaba punzadas de dolor en uno y otro lado al flexionar los músculos, a pesar de sentirse muchísimo menos cansado que antes. Descubrió que incluso sus viejas ropas habían sido cambiadas por otras limpias; los grilletes también eran historia. Impresionado por este detalle, se levantó del todo y miró a su alrededor con el merecido detenimiento. Le recibía una habitación decorada con tapices y finos cortinajes. Judar reconoció la textura familiar de la seda que provenía de ésas sábanas impolutas que le cubrían.

     Pareciera que la cadena de tribulaciones en torno a su porvenir se había detenido.

     Estaba sonriendo de manera ladina cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió sin emitir el menor sonido. Un sujeto al que Judar no había visto en su vida apareció entonces delante de sus ojos; este no era el que recordaba haber visto antes de desvanecerse, lo que le causó una ligera decepción aderezada con desconfianza.

     ―Veo que has despertado ―mencionó como si se tratase del acontecimiento del siglo. De acuerdo, en definitiva sí lo era dentro del pequeño mundo de Judar―, te encuentras en un hotel. Has estado inconsciente por dos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

     Le sorprendió un poco haber dormido durante tanto tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para exteriorizarlo frente a ese hombre de ojos negros y cabello sin color cubierto por una _kufiyya*_. Tanto su rostro como su trato hacia Judar eran afables, pero aquello incrementaba su extrañeza. No imaginaba el motivo detrás de tanta cordialidad. Por lo demás, sospechaba que solo fingía.

     ―Estoy bien, como sea ―contestó un tanto cortante. Hacía tiempo que no sostenía una conversación decente con nadie, pero tampoco le interesaba tenerla con aquel tipo. Su objetivo era otro―, ¿puedes traer aquí a tu jefe? Me refiero al otro sujeto, el que se me acercó primero. Tú has de ser su sirviente o algo por el estilo, ¿no? ―soltó mirándolo de arriba abajo sin disimular― Creo que se llamaba Sinan, ¿o era Sim-

     ―Sinbad ―lo cortó en seco. Por alguna razón su semblante ya no le parecía tan amable―. Efectivamente, pertenezco a su escolta, mi nombre es Ja´far. Él se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos y por eso he venido en su lugar a ver cómo seguías.

     ―Ya veo. ―Ladeó el rostro, aburrido. Se rascó la nunca y añadió con desparpajo―: Entonces dile que venga a verme cuando no lo esté, ¿quieres? Me gustaría agradecerle por traerme a este lugar y todo eso.

     Ja´far no contestó de inmediato, en cambio se quedó contemplándolo por un momento en que el aire se enrareció. Analizaba su comportamiento, pero Judar no dio indicios de inmutarse. Elevó las cejas, despreocupado, casi retador. La razón era sencilla: este tipo no era el que debía impresionar. No podía importarle menos lo que pudiera pensar de él.

     ―Está bien ―dijo después―. Le transmitiré tu mensaje. Sé paciente hasta entonces.

     Se marchó tan pronto como había venido. Estando solo de nuevo, Judar se arrepintió de no haberle hecho unas cuantas preguntas más al criado de Sinbad. El recuerdo de dos días de antigüedad que guardaba de él languidecía como el evento opaco de un sueño dentro de sus remembranzas. Era cierto que había dormido por demasiado tiempo, más del que podrían soñar.

     Una mucama se presentó en su habitación no mucho después de que el hombre se fuera. Le traía el almuerzo que no había pedido; uno que con gusto recibió apenas fue consciente de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo habría sido la última vez que probó bocado. Moría de hambre y de sed, acabó hasta con el postre en cuestión de minutos.

     Sinbad hizo acto de presencia un par de horas más tarde, tras tocar su puerta dos veces sin obtener contestación. Judar se recargaba contra el marco de la ventana abierta, sumido en el aburrimiento. Como estaba perdido en el animado mundo exterior, ni por casualidad llegó a percatarse de que este ya se inclinaba sobre su espalda hasta que le oyó hablar.

     ―Sí, pareces estar mucho mejor ahora. ―El chico se giró de inmediato para encararle, por poco tropezando con su propio cabello largo. De alguna forma se contuvo de soltar una mala palabra.

     ―¿Es cierto eso de que eres el famoso rey de ese país del sur, Sindria? ―Inquirió nada más verle. Sinbar le miró con curiosidad.

     ―Es verdad, ¿Ja´far te lo mencionó?

     ―Lo oí en la subasta. ―Sacó el tema como si nada. ―Y ya que me compraste, ¿planeas hacerme tu esclavo, Rey Sinbad?

     ―Si recuerdas eso, quizá también recuerdes que te dije que serías libre ―replicó divertido con esta nueva faceta del muchacho que antes apenas parecía ser capaz de comprender lo que se le decía. Auguraba ser toda una caja de sorpresas―. Además en mi reino la esclavitud está prohibida. Tampoco debes preocuparte por tu estancia aquí, considéralo un regalo.

     Judar le escrutó desde más cerca, no se molestó en ocultar su escepticismo. El otro hombre le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad, invitándole a despejar sus dudas. De forma inesperada, una luminosa sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. El muchacho rio y negó con la cabeza, anonadado.

     ―¡Eres un rey muy extraño! ―Exclamó― ¿Acostumbras ir por ahí liberando esclavos por diversión? Algo debe estar mal dentro de tu cabeza.

     ―¿Preferirías que te hubiese comprado para obligarte a servirme? Eso suena más extraño para mí, _Judar_.

     ―No dije eso. ―Sus risas cesaron y su rostro adoptó una expresión seria, casi taimada. Chistó la lengua de modo audible.―Mierda, pensaba agradecerte por sacarme de ese agujero, pero lo estás haciendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

     Esta vez fue Sinbad el que se echó a reír. Judar bajó la vista, su voz seductora le irritaba y a la vez atraía a seguir escuchándola, provocándole una ligera confusión.

     ―No tienes que hacerlo, te liberé a ti y a los otros solo porque quise. ―Incluso si ignoraba su propia intuición acerca de él, el _rukh_ que fluctuaba de manera enérgica a su alrededor no mentía: aquel tipo era más poderoso de lo que un simple mortal podría adivinar al verlo. Brillaba muchísimo, tal cual lo hacía la primera vez de camino al mercado. ―Me basta con saber que te encuentras bien. Regresaré a mí país dentro de dos días, pero si lo deseas puedo asegurarme de que te quedes aquí un tiempo hasta que-

     ―No. Llévame contigo. ―Totalmente resuelto, el joven le interrumpió a media frase. ―Déjame acompañarte a tu país. No seré tu esclavo, pero aun así me gustaría trabajar para ti, Sinbad.

     ―Pero ya te he dicho que no necesitas darme nada a cambio. ―Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, si bien su ímpetu repentino le había tomado por sorpresa. ―¿No tienes un lugar al que quieras volver, personas a las que extrañes?

     ―Puedo serte útil. ―Pasó de sus preguntas.

     El Rey entornó los ojos, prestándole mayor atención. Por la forma en que el muchacho lo decía, era evidente que más de algo ocultaba detrás de sus palabras.

     ―¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

     ―En realidad, no soy ningún esclavo ―comenzó, tanto sus gestos como su voz se tornaron despectivos―. Me atraparon en una ocasión cuando no podía defenderme, hace algún tiempo. Pero eso ya se acabó y ahora mi poder ha regresado.

     ―¿“Tu poder”?

     ―Así es ―afirmó Judar con el mentón alzado, orgulloso. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió―, yo soy un _magi._ Como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí, rey extraño que libera esclavos, quiero prestarte mi poder. ¿Qué dices? No esperes una mejor oferta que esta.

     ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tras la breve conversación con este legendario conquistador de calabozos no tenía duda alguna. Iba a aferrarse al estúpido de Sinbad como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está terminada en borrador, por ende las actualizaciones no tardarán.

     Si bien se esperó algo parecido cuando Judar proclamó que podía serle de alguna utilidad, también era cierto decir que su revelación le dejó atónito. Los _magi_ se hallaban en la cúspide de la escala de personas dotadas con el don de manipular la magia y comunicarse con el _rukh;_ partículas que componían el mundo y otorgaban vida a todo lo existente en él. Encarnaban un mito y su número era en extremo reducido. Encontrar la aguja dentro del pajar a la primera oportunidad era más verosímil que cruzarse con uno de los elegidos por el _rukh_ de manera fortuita, como le sucedió con este joven.

     No obstante, el Rey Sinbad de Sindria, conquistador entre conquistadores de celdas; alguien cuyas proezas a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares inspiraban leyendas no podía descartar del todo la posibilidad. Si era posible atribuírselo al destino, tendría sentido para él. No por nada desde siempre había podido advertir cierta convergencia, invisible para los otros, en la sucesión de los acontecimientos a lo largo de su vida.

     ―Sin, te recuerdo que estamos en una visita diplomática. Has gastado la mitad de los viáticos en comprar y liberar a estos esclavos ―le había reprendido entonces Ja´far, en voz baja pero no menos crispada. El médico que buscaron a pedido suyo acababa de marcharse tras examinar a Judar. Este continuaba inconsciente, pero según el diagnóstico que les dieron, se debía a un excesivo agotamiento y escasa alimentación; algo esperable de alguien en situación de esclavitud― ¿A qué ha venido esto tan repentinamente? Dame una explicación.

     Sinbad se limitó a echar una ojeada al pálido rostro del chico que yacía sobre la cama y a encogerse de hombros.

     ―Tan solo sentí lástima por él, y ya que estaba en mi mano liberarlo en lugar de que alguien más lo comprara, decidí hacerlo. ―Se trataba de una verdad a medias.

     No comulgaba con la esclavitud de seres humanos bajo ningún concepto, pero Judar en concreto había llamado su atención. El insondable vacío de sus ojos penetró su corazón en forma de inquietud, una espina que no pudo ignorar. Salvarle sirvió para apaciguarla.

     ―Hay muchos como él, no terminarías nunca si te detienes cada vez que te lamentas por alguno de ellos. ―Su fiel amigo continuó quejándose un poco más, antes de resignarse hasta que ocurriera el siguiente incidente, como era la costumbre.

     Los mismos ojos que le habían orillado a salirse de su camino, en el presente le miraban de modo distinto. Una flama oscura se fundía con el fondo escarlata. El desamparo sustituido por un velo ilegible pero a la vez invitador. ¿En verdad era aquel el mismo chico que había rescatado del mercado de esclavos dos días atrás?

     ―Dices ser un _magi_. ―Tomó la palabra luego del lapso de mutismo que siguió a la propuesta de Judar. ―Pero me parece difícil de creer que uno de ellos acabara siendo prisionero de cazadores de esclavos. Y si es así, ¿cómo es que perdiste tus poderes?

     Judar giró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ese era un tema que debía evadir a cualquier costo, pero si quería conquistar la confianza de ese Rey tendría que entregar respuestas aceptables a sus preguntas. En su mente lanzó múltiples maldiciones.

     ―Detesto admitirlo, pero no pude hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? ―contestó, molestó― Hasta hace poco tiempo ni siquiera podía pensar, pero ya me recuperé ―volvió a asegurar. Agitó la mano y le señaló con altivez―. Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo si deseas, y no creas que no noté que ahora mismo cargas con siete contenedores de metal. No eres en absoluto una persona corriente.

     Sinbad tuvo que admitir que por lo menos aquel atrevido muchacho contaba con más conocimientos que el promedio. Con todo, eso no quitaba que todavía sobraban dudas por aclarar antes de llegar a cualquier tipo de acuerdo.

     ―Aún no me has dicho qué fue lo que te sucedió para terminar en ese estado. ―Insistió. Judar se dio la vuelta y pasó de largo, se dejó caer a los pies de la cama antes de volverle a hablar.

     ―Intentaron matarme ―soltó de repente. No era una mentira en su totalidad pero tampoco un fiel reflejo de lo ocurrido―. Pero matar a un _magi_ no es nada sencillo y fracasaron. Fin de la historia. ¿Aceptarás o no que me una a ti?

     ―Sí que eres impaciente ―observó Sinbad, alzando una ceja.

     ―Te esperé toda la tarde, creí que moriría de aburrimiento ―se quejó doblando las piernas bajo su cuerpo. En lugar de ofender, su comentario le sacó una sonrisa a su interlocutor. Este no había pasado por alto ninguno de sus dichos, pero aquella actitud desenfadada no dejaba de causarle gracia. Era muy diferente a cómo lo imaginó al verlo dormir; tal detalle aumentaba la intriga que le generaba.

     ―Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, vendrás conmigo a Sindria ―convino y tomó asiento a su lado―. _Magi_ o no, no le negaré el asilo a alguien a quien intentaron asesinar. Del resto ya nos encargaremos luego.

     ―Sigues teniéndome lástima ―suspiró contrariado―, hombre, ¿qué tan benévolo te piensas que puedes ser? Te comportas casi como un idiota. Un rey idiota. ―Se le escapó una carcajada burlona ante su propia ocurrencia. Sinbad le miró levemente agraviado.

     ―¿Pretendes hacer que me arrepienta?

     ―No te creas, pero ya verás que retribuiré ésa caridad tuya. Nada más espera.

     ―Esperaré. ―Y en verdad lo haría para ver qué otras sorpresas le tendría reservadas Judar.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Emprendieron el viaje a Sindria dos días más tarde, justo como estaba previsto. Dichoso de abandonar por fin aquella localidad en la que había terminado después de ser atrapado por los comerciantes de esclavos, Judar se dedicó en primer lugar a observar a aquel que sería su nuevo rey. Por supuesto, actuó del mismo modo con los sujetos que le servían. Ja´far, el secretario pecoso (olvidó el resto de sus cargos un minuto después de que Sinbad se los mencionara), y Masrur, el guerrero _fanalis_ que no abría la boca más que para decir lo requerido y punto. Ninguno de los dos le despertó ni el más mínimo interés; fue motivo de alegría que no le asaltaran con preguntas tediosas cuando el Rey le presentó de forma oficial con ambos el primer día.

     Rukh blanco, luminoso y límpido, saturaba hasta el rincón más sombrío del barco. Le causaba hastío tanta quietud y amabilidad gratuita. Colmillos ponzoñosos devoraban su corazón en todo momento. En mitad del océano, la única fuente de oscuridad procedía de su interior manchado.

     Sinbad resplandecía en la luz que le era ajena; pero era fuerte y a diferencia de algunas otras personas, no era inmune a ésa oscuridad. Esto era algo que Judar _siempre_ podía sentir. Su faceta compasiva no era la única dentro de su deslumbrante ser. Y por ello era preciso ganarse su favor y hacerlo completamente suyo. Personificaba el contenedor de rey ideal, acorde a sus aspiraciones. No se detendría ante nada para obtenerlo.

     ―Anda, cuéntame cosas sobre ese reino tuyo al que nos dirigimos ―le pidió una mañana mientras se trenzaba el larguísimo cabello con ayuda de la magia, de cara al paisaje vacío excepto por el mar. Las aguas se tornaban diáfanas conforme avanzaban en dirección al sur. Su cuerpo se suspendía unos centímetros en el aire sobre el barandal, y a su lado Sinbad le escrutaba con fascinación―. ¿Es tan extraño como su Rey? ―le sonrió de soslayo, encantado de acaparar su atención.

     El aludido se aclaró la garganta con cierta solemnidad antes de empezar a relatarle.

     ―Me temo que ninguna palabra mía alcanzaría para describir su esplendor, y no es solo porque yo sea su rey ―dijo con denodada convicción―; puedo aventurarme a decirte que nunca habrás visto una fuente de recursos naturales más prodigiosa en medio del océano. Costas de arena blanca como la luna, el clima cálido. ―Se tomó una pausa al notar que Judar había detenido sus acciones. Ahora permanecía quieto en el aire, cautivado por sus palabras y con una peculiar mirada taciturna. ―Y por supuesto, la amabilidad de sus ciudadanos. ―Le devolvió la sonrisa de antes.

     Se produjo un momento de silencio mutuo; hasta que Judar reaccionó ante un movimiento en la periferia y regresó la vista de inmediato hacia la inmensidad azul.

     ―¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ―Exclamó entre sorprendido y disgustado, pues una extraña criatura que superaba los dos metros acababa de alzarse desde las aguas. Se precipitó hacia la proa, no demasiado lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Miró a Sinbad exigiendo respuestas.

     ―Es una criatura de los mares del sur, ellas atacan a los navíos de vez en cuando en estas zonas ―contestó mientras se ponía en marcha―. Descuida, Ja´far y Masrur se encargarán de ella. ―Ya los había avistado sobre la cubierta dirigiéndose hacia allá, al igual que miembros de la tripulación. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer sin necesidad de que se los ordenara.

     Pero Judar era historia distinta.

     ―Así que estamos cruzando por sobre un nido de monstruos marinos, ¿eh? ―El entusiasmo le embargó de súbito. Echó un vistazo a sus alrededores, buscaba algo que sirviera a sus propósitos. Lo encontró. Junto a la escalera que conducía al interior de la embarcación, el palo de una escoba rota descansaba en el olvido; fue a por él a toda velocidad. Ante la mirada extrañada de Sinbad, que se había detenido al oírle hablar―. Esto debería bastar por ahora.

     Se elevó en el aire hasta alcanzar mayor altura, invocó el rukh procedente del océano a sus pies y enseguida una creciente cantidad de agua comenzó a acumularse. Hacía tiempo que no proyectaba un ataque mágico de esa magnitud, pero estar tan cerca del mar aumentaba de forma exponencial la fuerza de una magia del tipo de la suya.

     ―Judar, ¿qué-

     ―Cállate y no dejes de mirar, Rey idiota ―Le interrumpió desde lo alto. El agua se transformaba en afilados trozos de hielo, y a la orden del joven dejaron de gravitar para salir despedidos a una velocidad asombrosa―: _¡Thal al-salos!_

     Regidos por el movimiento de su improvisado bastón, las cuchillas de hielo atravesaron a la entonces casi derrotada criatura. Tanto Masrur como Ja´far que luchaban contra ella tuvieron que apartarse y esquivar la oleada de proyectiles asesinos, desconcertados.

     No conforme con atacar una sola vez, el _magi_ se desplazó a través del aire y conjuró una segunda y tercera lluvia de lanzas glaciares. En instantes, la cubierta se convirtió en un chapucero de sangre y esquirlas de hielo. Los miembros de la tripulación observaban estupefactos el sangriento espectáculo, amedrentados de intervenir o pronunciar palabra.

     ―Esta cosa era ridículamente débil ―decía Judar, levitando por encima de parte de la cabeza cercenada―. Qué aburrido.

     ―Sin, detenlo antes de que haga otra cosa. ―Ja´far le puso un alto a las divagaciones de Sinbad; tal como le dijera el muchacho, no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento. En especial de la sonrisa demoniaca de puro placer que exhibía mientras destazaba a la incauta criatura. ―Si continúa terminará dañando el barco ―advirtió, apremiante.

     No se equivocaba en temer aquello. Sinbad dio un paso hacia el enorme cadáver, cuya parte superior yacía desperdigada sobre la cubierta.

      ―Judar, ya les has matado. Es suficiente ―le llamó, inalterable pero firme―, baja de ahí.

     El mencionado se encogió de hombros y sin más remedio, descendió hasta quedar frente a él, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

     ―Supongo que ya no tendrás dudas sobre mi poder ―dijo, alzando las cejas.

     ―Lo hiciste bien ―concedió Sinbad. El resto de los presentes volvía a ponerse en movimiento, ahora en pos de retirar el gigantesco pez y limpiar aquel desastre. Excepto por sus dos generales que permanecieron a su lado dirigiendo miradas cautelosas a Judar―, pero te excediste. Pudiste herir a alguien o destruir el barco en el proceso, la próxima vez no actúes por tu cuenta y ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

     El rostro del muchacho se desencajó en una mueca de hastío.

     ―Tan solo deberían hacerse a un lado ―se excusó de forma caprichosa, puso una mano en su cintura e hizo un gesto despectivo con la otra hacia el entorno―. De todas maneras, es mejor que los débiles huyan y se escondan.

     ―Ese no es el punto. Y de todos modos también tendrás que ayudar a limpiar todo esto. ―Suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo mientras cavilaba. Había dado con un _magi_ tan poderoso como problemático; ahora se debatía entre sentirse preocupado o cautivado tras su pequeño despliegue de destrucción.

     Completamente incrédulo, Judar pegó un respingo.

     ―¿Qué mierda has dicho? ―Tomó nota mental de su absoluta falta de modales. Tendría que hacer algo con eso también. La sola sensación de hostilidad procedente de su derecha era bastante elocuente; no le hacía falta mirar a Ja´far para saber qué clase de mirada asesina le estaba dedicando. ― No soy uno de tus perros. Soy un _magi,_ no hago esas estúpidas tareas.

     ―Oye, ya estás pasándote de la línea ―intervino Ja´far.

     ―¿Y quién pidió tu opinión, _pecoso_? Estoy hablando con Sinbad, no con sus lacayos.

     ―¿Qué has…?

     ―Suficiente ―les detuvo antes de que la situación empeorara. Se volteó primero hacia su subalterno―. Ja´far, yo me encargaré de esto. Tú y Masrur vayan a echar una mano en lo que se necesite. ―Este se mostró renuente, pero al final acató su orden luego de intercambiar una mirada con su compañero.

     ―Como digas.

     El _magi_ les observó irse mientras ponía una expresión que cruzaba entre la burla y la satisfacción más desdeñosa. Esperaba que Sinbad prosiguiera su intento de reprimenda apenas aquellos dos se dieran la vuelta; pero en lugar de eso el Rey se le quedó mirando por bastante tiempo como si buscara la respuesta de algún enigma insospechado para él. Actitud que encendió la mecha de su impaciencia.

     ―Si quieres decir algo, suéltalo de una vez ―espetó sin el menor reparo. Con un gesto, Sinbad le indicó que le siguiera antes de darse media vuelta. Judar estuvo a punto de quejarse, solo en el último instante optó por seguirle debido a su curiosidad.

     Llegaron hasta un rincón alejado y vacío; el monarca retomó la palabra aunque lo que dijo no parecía guardar relación con el incidente previo.

     ―¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Judar?

     ―¿A qué viene eso? ―inquirió de vuelta.

     ―Me has dicho lo que piensas hacer, pero no termino de entender tus intenciones. Así que siéntete libre de contestar sinceramente ―repuso, ecuánime.

     No necesitó pensárselo demasiado.

     ―Eso ya lo sabes también: quiero servirte como _magi_ ―contestó cual obviedad―. ¿Es que sigues subestimando mis poderes? Te lo demostraré las veces que haga falta.

     Sacudió la cabeza. Para tratar con aquel chico iba a necesitar más paciencia de la que tal vez poseía; al mirarlo de nuevo, vislumbró un largo y accidentado camino.

     ―Es verdad que tu poder le vendría bastante bien a Sindria, sin embargo eso no lo es todo, Judar. ―El otro abrió la boca dispuesto a interrumpirle, pero se apresuró en continuar antes de que pudiera hacerlo. ―Necesitas ser capaz de escuchar a los demás o al menos escuchar lo que yo te digo. Y moderar tu actitud. ―Hizo caso omiso de la profunda mueca de contrariedad en su rostro y sentenció sin dar más vueltas―: Si no puedes hacerlo, hacer de ti mi _magi_ podría traerme más problemas que beneficios. Piensa en ello hasta que lleguemos a Sindria.

     Y dejándole allí con tamaño dilema, hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde buena parte de la tripulación continuaba removiendo piezas de hielo a medio derretir de entre las tablas. Claro está que Judar no le permitió dar más de dos pasos; tiró de la manga de su manto en un impulso que le valió dos onzas de orgullo.

     ―No necesito pensar nada ―aseguró. Bajo la piel hervía en frustración cuando de manera contradictoria, se irguió arrogante en su sitio. Sinbad aguardaba su siguiente declaración intentando imaginar a qué tipo de ocurrencia tendría que hacer frente ahora―; te escucharé y obedeceré a ti, pero solo a ti, Rey idiota. Es parte de mi deber como _magi,_ no así con tus perros falderos. Si se meten conmigo los mandaré a volar.

     Esperaba no acostumbrarse a ser llamado idiota por el joven; se dijo que no podía ser ningún buen augurio. Le irritaba, pero eso no contuvo la sonrisa que emergió en su boca.

     ―Lo tendré en mente.

     Y a su vez, el _magi_ que vivía y respiraba oscuridad empezaba a habituarse a sus sonrisas ridículas.

     Posterior a esto, se prestó a colaborar con la limpieza de la nave, empleando la magia. Nunca habría imaginado que la primera petición del que se convertiría en su candidato a Rey consistiría en una labor de baja categoría como ésa. Revertir un conjuro de ataque semejante para acelerar todo aquello fue terriblemente sencillo, pero le sacaba de sus casillas.

     Ésa mujer reiría como posesa si le viera enfrascado en ello. La sola idea azuzaba el _rukh_ negro oscilante a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón me lanza las notas finales hasta el capítulo más reciente, ignórenlo, todavía no descubro como arreglarlo, y por supuesto, gracias por leer. ^^

     El _magi_ avistó la isla del reino de Sindria que se alzaba en el horizonte al cuarto día de iniciada su travesía por mar. Era entonces apenas un trozo de tierra que marcaba la ilusoria separación entre el cielo y el océano, de otro modo indistinguible antes del declive del sol al atardecer. Conforme se acercaban pudo apreciar que lucía una forma cóncava, como si una coraza la rodease. Le trajo al pensamiento la imagen de un cascarón de huevo partido en dos.

     Como cabría de esperar, a esas alturas del recorrido ya se encontraba en el límite de su paciencia. Siendo alguien privilegiado por el _rukh_ y por tanto capaz de desplazarse por los aires, un viaje prolongado como aquel desde el continente le resultaba tedioso en extremo. Habría deseado que algún otro monstruo de las profundidades les atacase, por muy débil que fuera, para tener un poco de entretenimiento. Sin embargo, se deslizaban sin ninguna prisa a través de olas mansas, envueltos en una apabullante serenidad.

     Una vez estuvieron a pocas millas de distancia, un detalle inexplicable acerca de la isla reclamó su completa atención. Entornó los ojos y aguzó la vista, intentando distinguir mejor aquella anomalía.

     ―Sin me ha pedido que te avise que llegaremos al puerto dentro de aproximadamente tres horas. ―La inoportuna voz de Ja´far desde su espalda le hizo respingar. Se volvió de inmediato, con la sensación de sentirse descubierto aun cuando solo escudriñaba el horizonte.

     En un arrebato infantil, sintió deseos de arrojarle a las aguas nada más verle, pero si hacía tal cosa no podría preguntarle acerca de lo que acababa de notar respecto a Sindria.

     ―Oye, ¿qué mierda es ésa barrera que cubre la isla? ―inquirió Judar cuando el otro se disponía a regresar por donde había venido, tan silenciosamente como antes.

     En primer lugar este le miró sin comprender a qué se refería; al cabo de unos momentos sus ojos oscuros se abrieron un tanto, al posarse detrás de Judar.

     ―Oh, por supuesto, al ser un _magi_ eres capaz de verla. ―Se aproximó a la baranda, a un lado del joven. ―Es tal como dices, una barrera mágica creada por nuestra maga, Yamuraiha. Cubre por completo toda la isla, aunque normalmente no es visible para la gente.

     ―Conque una barrera… ―Le sobrevino un mal presentimiento sobre ella. Dirigió la vista otra vez en su dirección.

     ―Es capaz de identificar y repeler a cualquier ente hostil que trate de infiltrarse en nuestro país. Un excelente sistema de defensa, ¿no crees?

     Se abstuvo de responderle. Era evidente que aquel perro de Sinbad no le soportaba ni a diez metros. Qué afortunado, el sentimiento era recíproco. Ignoró el peso de su mirada lo mejor que pudo mientras pensaba cómo demonios sortearía la condenada barrera. Era lo bastante poderosa para ser vislumbrada desde allí; lo que indicaba que detectaría la malevolencia latente en él aunque no estuviese dirigida contra el reino mismo. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces cuando Sinbad descubriera que era un _magi_ caído en depravación? Incluso si a pesar de todo autorizaba su entrada al país, sería un incordio dar explicaciones y ni hablar del revuelo que eso causaría. De un modo o de otro iba a enterarse, pero ésa era la peor ocasión posible para quedar en evidencia.

     ―Cómo si fuese a permitirlo, ¡maldita sea! ―masculló para sí. Ja´far ya se había escabullido de los alrededores, aunque poco le importó. Antes de que apareciera algún otro entrometido, fue a ocultarse al interior. Contaba con escaso tiempo para prepararse para el impacto.

 

  * **••••**



    Sinbad subió a cubierta poco antes de que arribaran al puerto. Atareado entre documentos concernientes al viaje que estaba por concluir, había permanecido durante todo el día en su cuarto privado. Los miembros de la armada se encargaban de los menesteres previos al desembarque; todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro. Esperaba encontrarse a Judar descansando en algún sitio en las alturas, ansioso ante la inminente llegada, mas no lo atisbó sobre el casco. Este hecho le dejó pensativo, si bien pronto se decantó por restarle importancia. Una semana conviviendo juntos y todavía no se acostumbraba a su irreverente personalidad. Pese a todo, recordaría aquel viaje de rutina como uno especialmente divertido.

     ―Bienvenido de vuelta, su majestad. ―Parte de la guardia real y el resto de sus ocho generales le recibieron nada más atracar en tierra firme. Correspondió a sus saludos y se quedó por unos minutos a intercambiar palabras con aquellos.

     ―¿Y ese chico, quién es? ―Llamó su atención Pisti, de pronto la joven rubia observaba con curiosidad hacia un punto lejano detrás de su espalda. ―No recuerdo haberle visto antes y no va vestido de oficial.

     Como pudo comprobar tras voltearse en la dirección de su mirada, se trataba de Judar. El joven _magi_ venía caminando por el muelle sin prisas y se dirigía al grupo encabezado por él. Había sido el último en descender de la enorme embarcación.

     ―Se los presentaré; es desde ahora un invitado especial en Sindria ―anunció, suscitando el interés de sus oyentes―. Su nombre es Judar y es un _magi._

     Por su parte, mientras se acercaba al variopinto grupo con el que charlaba Sinbad, el muchacho supuso que este les estaría hablando sobre él; las miradas de abierto asombro y expectación que le dirigieron después le confirmaron que aquel Rey estúpido ni siquiera se molestó en esperarle para revelar su identidad a los cuatro vientos. Solía deleitarle ser el centro de atención y ser admirado donde quiera que fuera, y esta vez no sería la excepción si no fuese porque su humor venía arrastrándose por los suelos cual sombra tras su regia figura. La causa no era otra sino la jodida barrera, un peligro inesperado que por poco echa por tierra todos sus planes respecto a Sindria y su soberano. Había logrado burlarla al envolverse a sí mismo en una membrana de luz, encerrando dentro de ella al menos una parte del _rukh_ oscuro que su cuerpo emitía y atraía de forma constante. Sin embargo, tuvo la certidumbre de que eso solo fue efectivo porque se encontraba oculto dentro de un barco infestado por el _rukh_ blanco de Sinbad y sus sirvientes. Ninguna barrera impuesta por un mago de cuarta resistiría uno de sus hechizos, pero dado que le era imprescindible ingresar al país sin dejar al descubierto su pasado, se limitó a contenerse y aguardar como si fuera un polizón.

     Y ahora al fin estaba allí, en el paraíso perdido levantado por un hombre en medio de mares cuyas aguas albergaban monstruos. En apariencia apartado de toda civilización. Que sonara tan irreal y absurdo lo hacía el doble de atractivo desde su torcida perspectiva, y algo muy similar sucedía con su Rey.

     El exótico paisaje distaba de la imagen que Judar tenía de una ciudad costera común y corriente; se dio cuenta de ello nada más se adentraron en las calles tras la ronda de presentaciones entre los que eran también contenedores familiares de Sinbad y él. Variedades de especies que desconocía, calles estrechas y enrevesadas telarañas de viviendas que se extendían en una formación ascendente que recordaban a una estructura piramidal, mientras en lo alto se erguía majestuoso el palacio real de Sindria. El _rukh_ zumbaba con entusiasmo por todas partes dentro del hervidero de vida que comprendía el bazar atestado de gente. Bajo la calidez del sol de media tarde el espectáculo cotidiano le inspiró toda clase de pensamientos: tal vez si hubiese conocido a ése hombre varios años antes, cuando su mentalidad y vida aún eran otras, todo podría ser diferente. Entonces todavía compartiría la esperanza que parecía conectar a esa ingente cantidad de individuos de culturas y orígenes tan diversos que desfilaba ante sus ojos. Y no sería un vacío gélido lo que carcomería los fragmentos de su alma porque no habría tales para empezar. 

     Turbado por lo que pudo ser y no fue, casi choca contra Sinbad que caminaba unos pasos por delante. Masculló una maldición, molesto consigo mismo. No tenía caso perder el tiempo con inútiles cuestionamientos y tampoco era su costumbre dejarse llevar de esa manera.

     ―¿Pasa algo? ―Le preguntó el Rey mirándole de reojo cuando lo alcanzó. Judar solía pensar en él como un idiota, pero lo cierto es que poseía una percepción más aguda de lo resplandeciente que eran sus sonrisas.

     ―Nada de nada. ―Su boca se frunció hacia un lado. ―Este tipo de lugar definitivamente se adapta a un Rey como tú ―añadió mordaz, sin preocuparle que otros le oyeran.

     ―Me alegra que te guste.

     ―No he dicho que lo haga.

     ―Si no lo hiciera ya habrías empezado a quejarte sobre cada cosa a la vista ―repuso en el mismo tono burlón.

     Judar le observó arrugando las cejas.

     ―¿Así que pretendes conocerme después de tan poco tiempo? Qué arrogante de tu parte.

     ―Más o menos, cualquiera que pasara un solo día contigo podría deducirlo con facilidad.

     ―¿Qué demonios significa eso? ―Saltó de inmediato. Sinbad se echó a reír ante su simpleza.

     ―¡No te rías, maldita sea!

     ―¿Qué, cuál es el chiste? ―De pronto se entrometió Sharrkan, el espadachín del grupo, según creyó recordar.

     ―¡Sí, cuéntanoslo! ―Pisti le secundó mirándoles de forma alternada.

     ―Judar me comentaba lo mucho que le ha gustado Sindria hasta ahora.

     ―¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! ―Los colores se le subieron al rostro debido a la irritación. De repente quería golpearlos a todos, en especial a Sinbad.

     ―Qué tierno de tu parte, Judar.

 

  * **••••**



     ―Necesitaré un báculo o una vara, lo que sea. Y ropa. No pienso vestirme igual que todos tus criados. ―Solicitó, o para ser más precisos, exigió el joven una vez instalado en el palacio y hallándose de pie frente al espejo de la enorme habitación que le fue asignada. Esta se situaba en la llamada Torre Sagitario Verde; la cual estaba reservada al hospedaje de invitados especiales y visitas de corte diplomático. Sinbad le había acompañado hasta allí luego de que todos se dispersaran en pos de retornar a sus obligaciones regulares, pues ambos tenían asuntos que tratar. Desde detalles triviales como la falta de posesiones personales de Judar, hasta los temas más trascendentales como cuál iba a ser su papel a desempeñar durante su permanencia en Sindria.

     Tras darle un par de concisas indicaciones, el monarca despidió a la sirvienta que les había conducido hasta el cuarto. Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza. Ese chico, de donde quiera que haya salido, estaba completamente mimado y daba la impresión de estar más que acostumbrado a rodearse de toda clase de lujos; por muy tosca que su actitud fuera. Una criatura desconcertante y algo salvaje. 

     Judar era un reto que esperaba sosegar y mantener dentro de sus dominios. Riesgo controlado.

     ―Te traerán luego lo que necesites. ―Se detuvo a su lado y buscó el reflejo de sus ojos inquietos. ―Pero si prefieres elegir tú mismo, entonces-

     ―Claro que prefiero elegir todo yo mismo. ―No tenía inconveniente en robarle las palabras una y otra vez.

     ―… En ese caso te daré un sello oficial para que puedas obtener lo que necesites en las tiendas de los alrededores.

     ―¿Hablas en serio? ―Se volvió hacia él, sin dar crédito a un ofrecimiento tan generoso― ¿Lo que yo quiera?

     ―Lo que necesites ―rectificó Sinbad y enseguida se aclaró la garganta. Se reprendió en silencio por darle tal opción, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

     El chico se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. A punto estaba de añadir otra cosa cuando de manera intempestiva, el Rey se posicionó a su espalda y le sostuvo por los hombros. Mientras aquel hombre se inclinaba sobre él, no acertó a hacer nada excepto quedarse tan quieto como un pilar y parpadear en confusión.

     ―Ahora que lo pienso, creo que un atuendo del estilo de medio oriente se vería bien en ti ―observó, regresando a los inmutables ojos escarlata tras una ojeada a su figura―. De seguro serías muy popular.

     ―¿Popular? ―No captaba el sentido de sus palabras. Tal vez esto se debiera a que su presencia y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba contra el suyo mediante el roce le distraían. Ni mencionar la imagen que componían sus rostros demasiado juntos en el efímero reflejo. La insinuación de sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Sinbad implicó una fugaz exaltación en el _rukh_ que le rodeaba; así como percutió también en su corazón.

     ―En Sindria abundan las mujeres hermosas, tendrías muchas oportunidades de… ―Judar se había dado la vuelta para entonces. Se apartó propinándole un empujón.

     ―No me interesa ―le cortó de modo tajante―. Si vas a empezar a divagar, mejor hablemos de si me aceptarás o no como tu _magi._ No intentes evadir el tema, Sinbad. ―Hizo énfasis en la última parte.

     ―No lo hago ―repuso con sinceridad. Su repentino desplante le tomaba por sorpresa; ahí estaba otra vez la cualidad impredecible de Judar―, pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse, acabamos de llegar hoy. Todavía debes conocer este país y formarte una mejor idea de lo que te gustaría hacer a partir de ahora.

     De nuevo con esa absurda cháchara. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a ese estúpido que él no requería de consideraciones frívolas como ésa? No escuchaba más que a su propia voz. Iba a ser un auténtico fastidio penetrar en sus defensas y llegar a influir en él.

     ―Y me retiro, tengo muchas cosas de las que encargarme. ―Aprovechándose de sus desvaríos, se dirigió hacia la puerta entreabierta. ―Si necesitas algo, pídeselo al servicio. Te enviaré el certificado con el sello más tarde.

     ―¿A dónde piensas que vas? ―le increpó― Esta conversación aún no termina.

     ―Entonces vamos a dejarla en pausa por ahora, Judar ―dictaminó con calma absoluta, pero sin dejar lugar a réplica. Esa mirada resuelta que por un lado le enfadaba y por otro ejercía en él cierto grado de fascinación―. Nos vemos más tarde.

     Este sujeto poseía el don de desesperarle. Cuánto hubiese deseado arrojar una estaca de hielo sobre su cabeza, pero ni una mísera vara tenía. Tostar con algunos relámpagos las bellas paredes de mármol sonaba igual de divertido. El éxtasis desprendido de la destrucción era algo que extrañaba del tiempo anterior a su encuentro con Sinbad.

     Embebido de ansias reprobables, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el lecho surcado por más seda de la que cualquier plebeyo soñaría con adquirir en media vida. ¿Conocer el país, formarse una perspectiva mejor? Para desempeñar su papel de _magi_ respecto al Rey y el estado nada de eso era indispensable. Traer prosperidad a los aliados y calamidad para los enemigos; arrasar con amenazas inminentes cuales mosquitos era la clase de trabajo para el que fue educado. Se trataba de un estilo de vida que disfrutaba bastante. Y no obstante, estaba allí, en el núcleo mismo del remanso de paz terrestre más absoluto que jamás había conocido. El sueño de alguien hecho ciudad.

     ―Conque popular, ¿eh?

 

  * **••••**



     La celebración de festivales era costumbre establecida en el reino de Sindria. La frecuencia dependía enteramente de los ataques esporádicos de temibles criaturas marinas dentro de su territorio y su posterior caza pública; todo el proceso resultaba en un llamativo evento que atraía turistas a la isla y enorgullecía a sus ciudadanos. Era una experiencia por la cual valía la pena el largo viaje hacia esos parajes poco explorados por el resto del mundo.

      Esa noche era una de festival. La atmósfera de júbilo y disipación envolvía el ambiente de las calles decoradas con colores y exuberantes adornos, iluminadas por el fuego de incontables antorchas hasta donde abarcaba la vista. Embargaba a la creciente multitud congregada en ellas y a los propios oficiales del palacio real.

     ―No he visto a Judar desde la mañana ―le comentó Ja´far a su Rey, se encontraban en medio de la celebración. La música y las risas de sus allegados, en especial de un Sharrkan casi ebrio, por poco impiden que le escuche―. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar haciendo.

     ―¿Judar? ―inquirió una de las muchachas que se sentaban en el regazo del Rey, mirándole con ojos empañados de embriaguez y adoración. Sinbad sostuvo su delicada barbilla y le sonrió de forma seductora.

     ―El joven que esta mañana derrotó a la bestia, ¿lo recuerda, señorita? ―La mujer vestida con un ligero traje de bailarina se distrajo buscando en su memoria; ocasión que aprovechó otra de las doncellas para deslizar sus brazos en torno al cuello del monarca, celosa de la atención que recibía aquella.

     ―Sin. ―El mero tono anticipaba la pérdida de los estribos. Sinbad captó de inmediato la advertencia y se resignó.

     ―Si me disculpan, hay algo que debo discutir con Ja´far.

     ―Pero su majestad… ―La renuencia a dejarle ir fue compartida.

     ―Volveré enseguida, esperen por mí. ―Les guiñó un ojo y las mujeres se deslizaron de su lado a regañadientes. Mientras se levantaba del diván de terciopelo rojo que los cuatro compartían, Ja´far se aclaró la garganta aunque solo volvió a pronunciarse una vez que estuvieron lejos del centro de todas las miradas.

     ―Te lo tomas demasiado a la ligera, Sin.

     ―Eres tú el que se preocupa en exceso ―replicó y paseó la mirada complacido por los alrededores―. Debe estarse divirtiendo en algún lugar, como todos.

     El secretario de estado negó con la cabeza.

     ―Es extraño que no le hayamos visto hasta ahora. Sin, sé que es un enorme beneficio para Sindria contar con su poder ―empezó a decirle lo que tantas veces había pensado para sí mismo―, pero hay algo en él que no me gusta. No puedo explicarlo, es solo que no me inspira confianza. Con todo, sabes que respetaré tu decisión de hacerlo tu _magi_ si eso es lo que quieres. ―Al no obtener respuesta alguna después de unos segundos le dirigió una mirada entre confusa y molesta. ―¿Me estás escuchando?, ¿qué es lo que tanto estás mirando si se puede saber?

     Siguió la dirección de su mirada, ceñudo, y entonces halló el motivo de su ensimismamiento.

     Tras descender del cielo estrellado, Judar se abría paso entre la muchedumbre de camino a los amplios escalones de granito que daban a la entrada del palacio; lugar en que ambos se encontraban. Iba enfundado en un atuendo que ninguno le había visto usar jamás. Un _choli*_ de color negro cubierto por un manto blanco que dejaba a la vista su abdomen, además de unos holgados pantalones a juego. Mantenía la costumbre de ir descalzo; aunque esta muestra de sencillez la compensaba portando una gruesa gargantilla que engarzaba un rubí con forma oval y relucientes brazaletes que cubrían desde sus muñecas hasta sus pálidos antebrazos. Había atraído bastantes miradas curiosas con tan vistosa entrada, pero parecía más concentrado en morder la brocheta de carne que traía en una mano.

     Sinbad parpadeó anonadado cuando lo tuvo ante sí. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en que sus grandes ojos destacaban más de lo usual al estar perfilados con maquillaje púrpura. Sus pestañas, negras como la obsidiana, reforzaban el efecto. Por un instante no pudo reconocerle y sus cejas se alzaron de manera inconsciente.

     ―Judar. ―Le llamó la voz de la prudencia y la razón. ―¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?, ¿y de dónde se supone que has obtenido esas joyas?

     ―¿Ah? ―El joven desvió la vista hacia Ja´far. ―Son regalos de _nuestro_ Rey. ¿De dónde más iba a sacarlos? ―La sonrisa que le extendió fue una de malicia pura.

     ―¿Fuiste tú?

     ―¡Yo no se las di! ―Se defendió aunque no tuvo idea de por qué. De pronto se sentía mareado y no supo si podía atribuírselo al alcohol.

     ―Me dijiste que podía comprar lo que quisiera, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

     ―Se suponía que serían los objetos más necesarios ―corrigió.

     ―Siendo un Rey no deberías ser tacaño.

     ―¿Qué?

     ―Ya veo ―suspiró con gran alivio Ja´far. Catastróficas ideas acerca de robos y similares actos criminales habían pasado a toda velocidad por su mente. Al menos por esa noche quedaba descartada la posibilidad de un desastre―. Pero no debes hacer simplemente lo que quieras por tu cuenta.

      ―No me interesa tu opinión, pecoso. Métete en tus asuntos ―espetó y seguido a ello dio una mordida al trozo de carne que colgaba de su brocheta.

     La mirada del hombre se le clavó cual daga de acero y se abstuvo de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

     ―Me adelantaré ―le habló en cambio a Sinbad―. Por una vez intenta no beber más de la cuenta.

     Y con él desapareciendo entre la gente, se encontraron solos en mitad del barullo compuesto por voces y música. Judar tomó la palabra mientras continuaba comiendo, sin prestarle mucha atención al Rey o al entorno.

     ―Harías bien en darle vacaciones. Es eso o quizá está estreñido.

     Sinbad profirió un bufido en un intento por contener una carcajada. Imprevisible y ladino Judar, lo había agarrado desprevenido esta vez.

     ―Eres tú quien lo provoca ―le reprendió, conservando la compostura―. Si dejaras eso estoy seguro de que ambos se llevarían bien.

     El _magi_ refunfuñó en claro desacuerdo y sacudió la cabeza de manera enérgica. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó el largo palillo al suelo.

     ―Esta charla me aburre, guárdate los sermones para después ―dijo con desdén mientras echaba a andar calle abajo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

     Por una razón u otra, Sinbad decidió seguirlo a sabiendas de que en la dirección opuesta aquellas bellas jóvenes y sus generales lo esperaban. Bueno, tal vez estos últimos no tanto, pero no era como si eso importase. El cabello trenzado de Judar danzaba delante de sus ojos, casi etéreo, cada vez que iba de un puesto de comida a otro según su atención era reclamada. Este entusiasmo despertaba cierta ternura en el apuesto Rey.

     ―No creí que en verdad considerarías mi sugerencia sobre tus ropas ―le comentó cuando por fin interrumpió su peregrinaje para tomar un descanso. Se detuvieron en un lugar algo apartado; una apertura en las afuera que daba a una porción de mar.

     ―No lo hice ―negó, arrugando el gesto―. Tomé lo que quise de cuanto vi, nada tiene que ver contigo.

     ―Sí eso dices… ―Dejó la frase en el aire. Se fijó otra vez en la delgada figura del muchacho; iluminada ahora solo por la caricia ligera de la luna. ―De cualquier forma se ven realmente bien en ti. Mejor de lo que habría imaginado.

     El rostro de Judar se congeló al oír su cumplido. Palabras que le habían sido dichas en otra vida ahora regresaban a él para precipitar imágenes contra sus ojos que contemplaban el mar. Y sin embargo, cuando desvió la vista hacia el hombre y su mirada de curiosidad en ciernes, estas se desvanecieron como los fantasmas que eran.

     ―Ya lo sé ―dijo con el orgullo inflado, olvidando por completo sus divagaciones.

     Sonriendo para sí, el Rey bebió el contenido sobrante de la copa de vino que se trajo de uno de los puestos. Una semana había transcurrido desde que el _magi_ se les uniera; tiempo en el cual permaneció más atareado con asuntos oficiales de lo que desearía. Apenas le había visto durante las comidas y en sus ratos libres; hasta ese mismo día en que una de las bestias marinas invadió el puerto y tal como sucedió durante el viaje, Judar se lanzó al ataque por su propia iniciativa, antes de que pudiera dar la orden a uno de sus generales.

     Había aniquilado a la criatura de forma impecable. A diferencia de la primera vez en que la sangre salpicó por todos los rincones, ahora su lluvia de helados proyectiles se dejó caer con precisión sobre la víctima de turno, al compás de su nueva vara. Se movía en las alturas como un ave de rapiña. Los testigos quedaron encantados con el espectáculo y no paraban de preguntar por la identidad de aquel muchacho de prodigiosos poderes. También Yamuraiha estaba extasiada de contemplar al fin las capacidades del nuevo _magi_ en todo su esplendor.

     El explosivo estruendo procedente de los fuegos pirotécnicos despedidos en el epicentro del carnaval le dispersó las ideas. A su lado Judar dio un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa; pero al darse la vuelta y ver de lo que se trataba quiso partir de inmediato a presenciarlo de cerca.

     ―¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? Nos lo vamos a perder ―Se quejó de manera escandalosa.

     Sin embargo, el Rey le detuvo de avanzar sosteniendo su brazo sin ejercer fuerza. Pensar en la caza de la mañana y en Yamuraiha le hizo recordar algo más importante que cualquier festividad.

     ―Espera, Judar ―le pidió con súbita seriedad―. Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

     ―¿Qué? ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ―Se removió, ansioso y confundido.

     Era quizás un pésimo momento para abordarlo, pero la necesidad de hacerlo apelaba más a su instinto que a la lógica. Los caminos se vislumbraban ante él y debía dar un paso al frente y elegir.

     ―No puede esperar ―dijo y le soltó despacio.

     ―Entonces solo dilo, que se acaban. ―Su boca se fruncía de la impaciencia.

     Sinbad se aclaró la garganta y tomó la senda que escogió.

     ―Sé que has caído en la depravación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, lean las notas finales para algunas aclaraciones.

     ―Majestad. ―Su llamado detuvo a Sinbad cuando se dirigía de regreso al interior del palacio.

     ―¿Qué ocurre, Yamuraiha?

     ―Hay algo acerca de Judar que tengo que decirte ―dijo la joven maga a su servicio, cuyo bello semblante lucía tenso al igual que el tono de su voz.

     ―¿Algo te preocupa? ―Inquirió dándose cuenta de aquello de inmediato ni bien volverse del todo hacia ella― Es cierto que esta vez se adelantó, pero lo hizo bastante bien. Ya le he dicho que debe esperar mis órdenes en estos casos.

     Yamuraiha negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza, no era eso a lo que se refería. Buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para comunicarle al Rey lo que temía respecto al chico.

     ―Sin duda sus habilidades son maravillosas; ¡como maga de agua que soy lo sé mejor que nadie! ―le elogió con el entusiasmo genuino que demostraba cada vez que se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con la magia―. Es un _magi_ increíble, pero el _rukh_ que revolotea a su alrededor, y aún más cuando practica la magia…

     Sinbad alzó una ceja, intrigado ante su vacilación.

     ―¿Su _rukh_ , dices?

     ―… Es negro ―sentenció la mujer, bajando la mirada al suelo como si lamentase de corazón tener que decir semejante cosa en voz alta, a pesar de que se encontraban a solas en uno de los jardines―. El _rukh_ que le rodea es negro como la noche, algo que jamás había visto en Sindria hasta ahora.

     ―Y eso no puede significar más que una cosa ―infirió por ella después de sopesarlo por un momento, aunque había llegado a la conclusión al instante. Su rostro se había ensombrecido―, Judar es un _magi_ corrupto.

     ―No quise mencionarlo antes porque no estuve del todo segura hasta hoy en que lo vi utilizar su poder, pero es como dices ―concordó con el monarca pese a sí misma―; ha caído por completo, no hay otra explicación.

     Sinbad soltó un pesado suspiro.

     ―Comprendo, Yamuraiha. Hiciste bien en decírmelo.

     ―Teniendo tanto potencial, es una lástima. ¿Qué cosa habrá podido pasarle para acabar así?

     Pero el Rey no conocía la respuesta para esa pregunta. Poco y nada sabía sobre el pasado del joven al que liberó de la esclavitud inminente y que resultó ser el tercer _magi_ que conocería en su vida; tampoco había querido hacerle demasiadas preguntas al respecto, dado que conociendo su hermetismo y su carácter conflictivo suponía que intentar sonsacarle información de esa forma sería un esfuerzo en vano. Había optado por aguardar a que se adaptase a la vida en la isla y que con el tiempo llegara a depositar en él la confianza necesaria para adentrarse en terrenos más privados, como lo eran su historia pasada y sus consiguientes penurias. Sin embargo, tras esta conversación que sostuvo con Yamuraiha en los jardines del palacio esa misma tarde, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Era más acorde a su estilo, también.

     ―Sé que has caído en la depravación.

     Ni bien lo dijo, la mirada de Judar se congeló tornándose inexpresiva. El silencio se prolongó en tanto su rostro se desencajaba sin que pudiera evitarlo; un libro abierto de par en par ante Sinbad, que no dejó de mirarle a los ojos ni un solo momento. No iba a perderse ninguna emoción o gesto cincelado en ésa cara difuminada por las sombras.

     ―La bruja de agua te lo dijo, ¿no? ―Dedujo por mero descarte y lógica. El monarca asintió.

     ―Así fue. No quería ni quiero presionarte con preguntas, pero al menos me gustaría saber qué te sucedió para llegar a esto.

     ―No, no hay nada que necesites saber. ―Ahí estaba la esperable negativa, clara y contundente― ¡Lo que pasó antes no importa! Ni siquiera a mí. Es insignificante ―declaró, tozudo.

     Pero la manera en que sus ojos rebulleron, por poco lanzando chispas hacia Sinbad, delataba lo contrario. Incluso su cuerpo parecía volverse tembloroso. El hombre de cabellos color violeta se aclaró la garganta, barajando en su mente la mejor forma de apaciguar al exaltado muchacho.

     ―Incluso si para ti es insignificante, quisiera saber; ya que vas a convertirte en mi _magi._

     El semblante de Judar mostró sorpresa, seguida de confusión y por último recelo. Chasqueó la lengua y cuando volvió a hablar su voz no denotaba más que ironía.

     ―¿Quieres a alguien impuro como tu _magi_?

     ―Dependiendo de las circunstancias, no me importaría ―dijo el Rey, resuelto y conciliador.

     ―Déjate de idioteces, Sinbad, aunque para ti sea difícil. ―No lo consideró ni un segundo. ―¿Qué harás, me desterrarás de tu precioso mundo de paz? ¡Has de temer mi venganza y por eso es que sigues jugando al Rey bondadoso! Ni creas que me tragaré eso.

     Sinbad contuvo un suspiró, empezaba a cansarle su actitud defensiva e incorregible. A sus casi treinta años había adquirido el tesón y la tolerancia suficientes para tratar con todo tipo de personas; mas Judar parecía surcar su límite a propósito. _Magi_ o no, no era más que un chiquillo engreído y prepotente que hacía lo que se le venía en gana; aunque en ese mismo momento lucía más alterado que de costumbre durante sus berrinches.

     ―No le daría la espalda a alguien que no tiene a donde ir ―replicó con la convicción que le caracterizaba en sus mejores momentos, la que incentivaba a otros a abrazar sus ideales aun en las circunstancias más adversas―. Construí este país con ésa intención como piedra angular, y por supuesto, con la de cambiar el mundo. No eres el único en el palacio que ha pasado por experiencias trágicas o injustas. Si eres un _magi_ deberías poder ver si te estoy mintiendo ahora, ¿no es así?

     ―Y eso no es lo único que veo ―advirtió Judar, frunciendo el entrecejo con desconcierto tras observar de manera atenta el rukh que se desgranaba del hombre enfrente de él. Pasmado, dejó atrás su anterior cautela y alzó su mano hacia el él― ¿cómo es que es posible…? Parte del rukh que emites es oscuro. ―Una ligera ave negra, apenas perceptible, se posó en la punta de sus dedos.

La siguiente sonrisa que le dio Sinbad fue la más amarga y desgastada que le había visto esbozar nunca. También la que más hondo penetró en algún sitio de su entonces estático ser. Apagó el furioso incendio de sus ojos como una exhalación lo haría con la llama moribunda de un candil.

     Sinbad atrapó su muñeca. El ápice de rukh negro se diluyó en el aire salado como si hubiese sido una simple ilusión suya.

     ―Tan sólo la mitad lo es ―aclaró este hecho con ecuanimidad. Acarició levemente la piel de Judar bajo el primer brazalete de oro, ocasionándole un sobresalto―. Cuando te conocí no pude tomar tu mano porque en ella había un grillete. ―siguió con la vista lo que hacían sus dedos. ―Incluso en aquel entonces algo en ti gritaba que no eras un simple esclavo más.

     ―¡P-Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó ante el inalterable Rey, no obstante su mente vacilaba y su cuerpo no se movía para recular―. ¿Es por eso que regresaste por mí y pagaste el precio para liberarme? No fue por puro capricho y amabilidad de tu parte, eh.

     ―Sí. Aunque un motivo no minimiza al otro ―reconoció y dejó caer su mano, rozándole la palma. Cada toque repercutía en el _rukh_ que se les adhería al cuerpo, si bien Judar no percibía amenaza alguna proveniente de Sinbad hacia él. Quizás por eso su estado de embeleso y confusión―. Y tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Judar, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Quiero tu poder, que es lo que me has estado ofreciendo todo este tiempo. ¿O no será que eres tú el que ya no quiere brindármelo?

     Otra vez silencio. La algarabía en el resto de la isla no representaba entonces más que las nubes en el vacío, el sonido inmutable del océano o la brisa fresca entremedio de los dos. Para cuando Judar dio luces de caer en cuenta de que era tiempo de apartar la vista de la suya y dirigirla a las aguas calmas a su costado, toda la tensión contenida hasta entonces le abandonó en forma de risas incontrolables, haciéndole doblarse por la mitad, extasiado.

     ―¿Qué estúpida pregunta es ésa?  ―Le volvió a mirar cuando le fue posible pronunciar alguna palabra, se enjugó un par de lágrimas producto de las carcajadas. ―Es obvio que quiero que seas mi Rey, y ahora con más razón que antes. Eres más increíble de lo que pensaba y así no me voy a aburrir.

     ―Después no podrás arrepentirte. ―Su mirada fue incitadora. ―Me prestarás tus poderes cuando los requiera, como uno más de mis hombres.

     ―¡Eso lo digo yo! ―bufó.

     ―Y llegado el momento me contarás sobre tu pasado ―añadió por si colaba, persuasivo.

     ―… Eso no lo prometeré. ―Cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y miró detrás de sí, hacia la calle por la que habían venido. Al fondo de la misma se vislumbraban las luces procedentes de las antorchas del festival. ―Pero tal vez un día lo haga. Cuando me entren ganas o algo así. ―Terminó por decir en un murmullo disconforme.

     ―Me basta por ahora. ―Se encogió de hombros, divertido con su semblante de contrariedad.

     ―Mierda, ¡si nos perdimos todo el puto espectáculo! ―se quejó Judar casi tirándose de los cabellos al volverse hacia la desolada callejuela. Pateó la arena del piso. Sinbad se le aproximó de nuevo y presionó su hombro con suavidad.

     ―Tendrás muchas otras oportunidades para estar ahí, ya no como un invitado sino como el _magi_ de Sindria.

     Más allá de las pretensiones del Rey, este gesto hizo vibrar el oscuro corazón de su futuro _magi_ ; por primera vez en un tiempo incalculable no era a causa de sentimientos destructivos o impulsos violentos. No había podido darle más que un brusco asentimiento, en medio de una mirada dubitativa. Calidez de naturaleza desconocida lamió su piel y perduró incluso después de que Sinbad dejara de tocarle.

     Mirándole de refilón una que otra vez, Judar regresó al palacio en compañía de Sinbad pero envuelto en un mutismo absoluto. En el camino se toparon con Ja’far y algunos de sus otros generales, mas el joven _magi_ pasó por alto sus conversaciones intrascendentes y las preguntas acerca de dónde es que se habían metido durante todo ese tiempo. Cautivado, no era capaz de prestarle la atención suficiente a ninguna persona o cosa que no fuera el estúpido Rey medio caído en la corrupción, como si un maleficio le dominase el pensamiento. El resplandor del _rukh_ que flotaba cerca de él resultaba incluso más intenso de lo que siempre solía ser; ¿o era sólo fruto de su imaginación enajenada? Era tan hermoso que se deshacía en ganas de tocarlo tan siquiera una vez más.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Cuando el gran flujo o algún ente superior con intenciones inciertas decidió que el mundo en su caótico devenir requería de la existencia de un nuevo _magi_ , este nació en una sencilla cabaña con techo de paja al amparo de un pueblo anodino de las llanuras; al este del continente oriental. Un lugar donde la existencia de la magia era casi desconocida, y en todo caso irrelevante en comparación con las tareas agrarias y de artesanía rural que daban sustento a su reducida población. En medio de las montañas el tiempo avanzaba por su cauce natural sin sobresaltos, y ni siquiera el sangriento manto de guerras tras las cuales el emergente imperio Kou se impuso vencedor había llegado a posarse sobre su apacible cotidianeidad.

     El niño bendecido con el don de la creación fue amado por sus padres y familiares cercanos, todos ellos desprovistos de cualquier vestigio mágico, aun cuando no pudieran comprender el significado de sus poderes. Cada día su pequeño mundo estaba lleno de luz. El dulce revoloteo del _rukh_ lo hacía reír cuando sus ojos del vivo color de las camelias se abrían por las mañanas al despertar, mientras que por las noches era arrullado por la suave melodía en los brazos de su madre. De esa manera el pequeño _magi_ fue creciendo, al abrigo de su cálido y humilde hogar.

     ―¿Por qué nada más yo los puedo ver? ―le preguntó a su madre cuando tenía cinco años, estirando su mano diminuta hacia el cúmulo de aves que pululaban por el estrecho paseo que comprendía el mercado de la aldea. Incluso a su corta edad ya era consciente de que las personas de su entorno no podían ver ni escuchar a los curiosos seres que siempre se congregaban a su alrededor, adonde sea que fuera― Ni tú ni papá lo hacen.

     Su madre, una mujer joven de pálido color de piel y cabello negro como la noche, le había sonreído con una pizca de melancolía antes de estrechar su otra mano con un poco más de fuerza. Le dijo que eso no importaba, que ambos lo amaban y que no había nada de malo con él.

     El niño entonces no comprendió del todo a que se refería, ni tampoco por qué le había abrazado justo después, como si al resguardarlo contra su pecho pudiera mantenerlo a salvo de todo el mal existente. Era todavía demasiado joven para entender la naturaleza de su preocupación. De momento se sentía diferente de las demás personas del pueblo, pero todos le agradaban y era muy feliz viviendo allí. Amaba muchísimo a su madre aunque ella lo hiciera comer las verduras que tanto le disgustaban, del mismo modo que a su padre y a sus abuelos.

     Cuando cumplió ocho años ya era capaz de concentrar el infinito poder del _rukh_ y materializarlo en forma de sencillos encantamientos; todo guiado por el propio _rukh_ y su mera intuición. Albergaba el deseo intrínseco de llegar a conocer y aprender más respecto a ésa misteriosa energía que imbuía a todas las criaturas vivientes; sin embargo, en su tierra natal no había nadie que pudiese enseñarle acerca de ello o siquiera entender cómo se sentía. Los otros niños habían comenzado a apartarse debido al temor y la desconfianza que sus inexplicables poderes infundían en ellos y en sus padres. En una localidad tan pequeña la propagación de rumores era inevitable e inmediata, de manera que tanto el chico como su núcleo familiar fueron objeto de cierto grado de aislamiento social y otras formas de discriminación. Esto provocó que se volviese algo retraído y comenzara a evitar invocar la gracia del _rukh_ donde pudiese ser visto, si bien sus padres jamás le culparon por el trato distante y las miradas recelosas que les dirigían. No deseaba verles ponerse tristes por su causa, ya que podía percibirlo en las avecillas que les rodeaban aunque se esforzaran por ocultarlo de él.

     Desde entonces solía pasar las tardes en el bosque y a las faldas de la montaña, jugando con el _rukh_ y recolectando frutas silvestres. Sería en ese mismo lugar, cuando unos meses más tarde, escucharía el sonido de la explosión inicial que acabaría con todo cuanto había conocido en sus primeros años como el tercer _magi_ de la era actual.

     El día en que su primera vida terminó, el niño había caído en un sueño poco profundo acurrucado contra el tronco de un ciprés. El estruendo remeció el ambiente al mismo tiempo que las copas de los árboles; las aves huían despavoridas hacia un cielo que comenzaba a viciarse por el humo, mientras que las manifestadas por el _rukh_ se habían vuelto presas de un frenesí que el joven _magi_ nunca había visto. Terror y desesperación le asolaron incluso antes de llegar a la linde del bosque y ver lo que estaba sucediendo en su aldea. Cuando lo hizo, sus piernas echaron a correr en dirección a su casa antes de conseguir procesar el panorama ante él.

     El fuego arrasaba varias casas cuyos dueños el chico conocía al menos de vista; habían unas cuantas personas derribadas junto al camino y los gritos de otras más le taladraban los oídos conforme avanzaba en medio de aquel infierno improvisado. Apenas podía pensar, su único deseo era regresar a casa y asegurarse de que sus padres se encontraban bien, tal cual estaban hacía menos de dos horas cuando los había visto por última vez. Varias veces tropezó y fue empujado por los aldeanos que huían en la dirección opuesta; el camino conocido hacia su vivienda nunca le había parecido tan largo y empinado como lo hizo aquella tarde, y para cuando por fin estuvo al alcance de su vista, al doblar la última esquina, su corazón quedó petrificado en medio de un sentimiento de pánico demasiado inmenso y aplastante como para no sucumbir a su merced. Perdió la fuerza en sus extremidades y cayó, jadeante. Los ojos, vueltos espejos enormes y redondos, reflejaron las feroces llamas que consumían la pequeña casa de madera en la que vivía desde su nacimiento. La puerta había sido derribada, ¿quién haría algo así? Tras unos segundos de absoluto horror, la adrenalina imperó sobre todo lo demás, impulsándole a ponerse otra vez de pie y a correr hacia su ardiente morada. El peligro que suponía el fuego no penetró en sus pensamientos conmocionados.

     ―¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ―Les llamó por sobre el crepitar de las flamas tan pronto se asomó al umbral― ¿Dónde…?

     Por supuesto que se encontraban allí, en la estancia ahora salpicada de sangre y repleta de humo. Uno cerca del otro, luciendo expresiones entre el terror y la ira grabadas en la perpetuidad de la muerte. El mundo diminuto y pletórico de luz que conoció fue pulverizado como quien destroza una vasija con la brutalidad de un golpe de martillo.

     Gritó hasta que la humareda negra le sofocó y forzó a retroceder por el hueco de la puerta, casi siendo alcanzado por una viga calcinada que se dejó caer. Cuando por fin se detuvo, con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos irritados e intensas nauseas subiéndole por la garganta, oscuras figuras aproximaron a él. Al cabo de un momento eterno de dolor en que su mirada enfrentaba el suelo, cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de las mismas aves de luz que siempre le acompañaban, la única diferencia es que estas eran de un indecible color negro que le era desconocido. Y entonces vinieron las voces desde su izquierda, de la misma dirección en que provenían los pájaros oscuros que aleteaban delante de sus ojos.

     ―Tiene que ser él. Sólo ante un _magi_ el _rukh_ reaccionaría de esta forma ―dijo con voz desapasionada un sujeto que el niño no conocía.

     ―Debemos llevárnoslo cuanto antes o podría hacerse daño ―hizo saber un segundo hombre.

     ―Iniciar el fuego en el centro del pueblo fue lo correcto, pero tal vez nos precipitamos ―repuso otro más con la misma frialdad de sus predecesores.

     ―No estaba aquí, así que tuvimos que buscar en cada rincón ―arguyó el hombre que había hablado en primer lugar.

     El niño cuya razón pendía de un hilo sobre el vacío de la desesperanza, les miró, frenético. Eran tres hombres ataviados con túnicas, portaban además extraños velos que cubrían casi la totalidad de sus rostros.

     ―¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?! ―les increpó. Tenía los nervios destrozados, lo que le hacía temblar de forma incontrolable― ¡¿A qué han venido, qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?! ―En el aire, el rukh vibró. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar, aun cuando el chico apenas registró este hecho. ―¡Por su culpa ellos están…!

     En respuesta a su tormenta de emociones, energía pura salió despedida de sus manos, sin mediar ningún objeto como canalizador para efectuar un ataque. Sus ojos se cerraron tan solo por un momento. No obstante, cuando los abrió y bajó los brazos de su rostro, aquellos tres verdugos amortajados ya no se hallaban a un par de metros de su posición, sino que le rodeaban.

    Y tampoco eran ya solamente tres.

     Como sucedería en una truculenta pesadilla, el niño se dio la vuelta en derredor de sí mismo, encontrándose atrapado dentro de un círculo de más de seis hombres adultos con las mismas vestimentas estrafalarias, y cuyas caras continuaban acercándose a él desde lo alto. Sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria, el chico estuvo seguro de que este sería su fin. Seguiría a sus padres en medio del terror y el dolor más trepidantes que superaban el alcance de su imaginación.

      ―¡No! ¡A-Aléjense de mí! ―berreó, revolviéndose contra las manos que le sujetaron. Lanzó patadas a todo lo que estuviera próximo a sus piernas; pero parecía estarse debatiendo contra de estatuas de hierro, tanto por la dureza como por la impasibilidad monstruosa que demostraban― ¡Bastardos, asesinos! ¡No me toquen!

     ―Tranquilízate, _magi_ ―le habló por vez primera uno de ellos. La voz profunda y hueca casi abarcó cada resquicio de su mente―. No morirás, si eso es lo que temes. Serás llevado al lugar en el que siempre debiste estar. Pronto vas a entenderlo.

     La sensación de ser envuelto por una poderosa fuerza invisible y ser levantado del suelo le quitó el resto de improperios de la boca, además del aire en sus pulmones. Los entes que habían arrasado el pueblo y su vida en él continuaban inamovibles en torno a su cuerpo menudo, pero ya no le sostenían. Viento fresco le acariciaba el rostro, se desplazaban por el cielo a una inconmensurable velocidad. Incapaz de moverse, ya ni siquiera intentó buscarle sentido a lo que ocurría. Sus lágrimas se secaban antes de llegar a caer por los costados de su rostro.

     Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, se encontraba dentro de una habitación blanca y atemporal. Vacía. Bocabajo sobre heladas baldosas, los nefastos eventos se sucedían tras sus ojos perdidos en el espacio casi infinito de la estancia. Nada parecía real; tal vez en verdad todo fuera producto de un mal sueño y siguiera sumergido en él, dormitando contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque.

     Pasos ligeros retumbaron bajo su mejilla, interrumpiendo el torrente de sus ideas pobremente hilvanadas. Ignoró el sonido sin más, pero cuando menos lo esperó, alguien volteó su cuerpo inerte cual muñeco de trapo. Le alzaron hasta incorporarle y hacer que mirara al frente; directo al rostro de una mujer.

     El delicado semblante de la desconocida que se inclinaba sobre el chico era bello y suave en apariencia. Cuando le miró en silencio sus labios rojos formaron una sonrisa llena de calidez y compasión, como si quisiese reconfortarle. Le habría recordado a la de su propia madre si no fuera porque el brillo gélido y duro de sus ojos azules contradecía todo lo que pretendiera proyectar.

     ―Oh, mi pobre pequeño ―le dijo, derrochando dulzura―, soy tan feliz de por fin poder tenerte entre mis brazos. Sé que ahora mismo el sufrimiento atenaza tu corazón, pero te aseguro que eso muy pronto terminará. Confía en mí.

     ―¿… Y quién eres tú?

     Pero la mujer de mirada insondable no contestó a su pregunta apenas susurrada. En su lugar le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, y en un instante infinidad de aves negras se congregaron en el espacio entre los dos hasta saturar las proximidades.

     ―Ahora debes descansar ―le ordenó―. Todas tus dudas serán respondidas una vez que _despiertes del todo,_ mi dulce _magi_.

     Las blancas manos que sujetaban su cara fueron teñidas por una densa aura de oscuridad. Misma que antes de dejarle ir se internó en su propio cuerpo por medio de su piel. Otra vez despatarrado sobre el suelo, el lamentable chico se retorció en agonía. Aulló hasta perder la voz. Oscuridad tangible, espesa y ardiente, había sido vertida en su sistema cual veneno mortal. Corroía su mente, enturbiaba su visión y vibraba en consonancia con los latidos desaforados dentro de su pecho.

     Al final, el mundo entero fue consumido por sombras y el sol también se vistió con ellas. Y en la sepulcral noche todo destello de luz y color feneció hasta olvido. Después de un tiempo incalculable la bruma se disipó, y en lugar de dar paso al amanecer levantó el telón para mostrarle una renovada versión del mundo.

    Un enjambre de aves negras le acunaban en su seno frío. La misma mujer de antes aguardaba junto a él. Le ayudó a levantarse en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente de su sopor y tomando su mano entumecida, le condujo por un corredor que le llevó hacia otra habitación más pequeña que la primera. Su mente y corazón naufragaban entre penumbras, de modo que no emitió queja ni comentario alguno hasta que las verdades que constituían los cimientos de su existencia le fueron reveladas de boca de su anfitriona.

     Le contó que él era un _magi_ ; es decir un legendario usuario de magia bendecido por el _rukh_ , la esencia de la vida y el origen de todos los fenómenos terrestres. Su mismo nacimiento suponía un acontecimiento divino y trascendental, y por consiguiente, la misión que le había sido encomendada era la de guiar a ciertos seres humanos escogidos hacia un poder capaz de construir naciones completas o de llevarlas hacia su perdición. Un poder que solo uno de los poderosos _magi_ podría hacer emerger desde las entrañas de la tierra; preservado allí en el tiempo a la espera del candidato a rey predestinado.

     ―Pero nosotros, _Al thamen_ , nos oponemos a la fuerza que gobierna y esclaviza este mundo ―continuó la mujer, con implacable resolución―. Nuestra organización, de la que ahora formarás parte como el gran oráculo, mi pequeño _magi_ , va a destruir este destino maldito impuesto por Salomón. Con tu ayuda nos desharemos de él por una vez y para siempre.

     No era más que una criatura rota y manipulable, un brote de flor arrancado de sus raíces antes de tener la oportunidad de exponer sus pétalos a la luz del sol. Aquella maquiavélica mujer junto a su cofradía oscura supieron sacarle el mayor provecho a su estado, moldeando su manera de pensar e influenciando su personalidad destartalada por el impacto de la corrupción. El nombre de Judar reemplazó al otorgado por sus padres fallecidos, pues según Gyokuen (así se hizo llamar la maga), el anterior no estaba a la altura de la magnificencia que debía denotar el nombre de un _magi_. Se le impartieron a diario exhaustivas lecciones de magia en todos sus tipos y variedades; poniendo especial énfasis a la dedicada al control del elemento del agua en su estado sólido, dado que aquel demostró ser el tipo de magia con el que poseía una afinidad más fuerte. El placer de volver a utilizar estas habilidades encendió un impetuoso deseo en su corazón hasta entonces aletargado; y de manera paulatina los recuerdos y emociones confusas que le asolaban comenzaron a perder intensidad e importancia en comparación con aquello.

     ―Lo sabía, se ve realmente bien en ti, Judar ―le dijo Gyokuen el día en que dispusieron nuevas y elegantes ropas para él. Prendas de fina seda con detalles en oro bordados con esmero; _hanfus*_ del estilo que era llevado por nobles en palacios imperiales de los países de oriente. Vestido de ese modo Judar parecía una escuálida muñeca de porcelana, ataviada para descansar impoluta sobre un aparador. Sus encendidos ojos rojos resaltaban contra su piel blanca mientras enfrentaba su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Era como si en sus profundidades descansara un infierno en miniatura. Detrás de él a Gyokuen no le preocupaba ser arrastrada hacia sus fauces, y en cambio sonreía con satisfacción, más por sí misma que por él―. Eres perfecto.

     Fue a partir de entonces que organizaron su pomposo traslado a un verdadero palacio dentro del territorio perteneciente al imperio Kou, la nación militarista por antonomasia que ya dominaba en esos momentos gran parte del continente. Una vez allí, Gyokuen y sus secuaces continuaron adoctrinándolo. Le indicaron cómo escoger a sus potenciales candidatos según cuales serían más propensos a entregarse a la depravación; le acostumbraron a ser venerado por causa de sus inconmensurables dones mágicos. Como oráculo omnipotente Judar debía servir y privilegiar sólo a los más fuertes de entre los hombres; los débiles tarde o temprano acabarían siendo usados como tapete por los primeros y por ende eran de escasa utilidad para la organización que le cobijaba.

    Envanecido por su propio poder y el de _Al thamen_ , levantó incontables calabozos alrededor del mundo con tan sólo agitar su vara mágica. Apenas siendo un adolescente colaboró en la destrucción de ciudades y pueblos menores cuando se le ordenó; descubrió el regocijo de esparcir el caos que engendraría ira y desesperación, sentimientos que fortalecían y multiplicaban su _rukh_ oscuro a la vez que le devoraban poco a poco desde adentro. La guerra era lo único que calcinaba sus sentidos y le hacía apreciar la dicha de seguir viviendo; la voluntad propia de aniquilar que contradecía su situación de marioneta de cuerdas acorde a los designios de otros. Cuerdas cuya resistencia llegaría a cuestionarse al pasar de los años y después de innumerables afrentas cometidas contra el equilibrio universal que se suponía, él debía proteger.

     ¿Por qué tenía que ser partícipe de los absurdos planes de ésa vieja y sus estúpidos seguidores? Tampoco era como si entendiera el trasfondo de sus objetivos (aparte de sumergir a la humanidad en un caos constante y reinante), por más que hubiesen intentado explicárselo en el pasado. Además era ahora lo bastante poderoso y estaba más que capacitado como para aliarse con quien quisiera y torcer el mundo a su antojo con sus propias manos.

      Exacto. No necesitaba ya a ésa maldita secta, y puesto que los despreciaba por encima de todas las demás cosas, Judar tuvo la osadía de rebelarse contra ellos y su líder, Ren Gyokuen. El día en que por fin esgrimió su fuerza contra ella, su segunda vida como el gran oráculo del imperio y de _Al thamen_ terminó. Aun así, no sucedió de la forma en que esperaba.

     ―¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo, Judar? ―Gyokuen permanecía inalterable. Todavía empleaba su usual tono de voz condescendiente, a pesar de que el joven magi la había obligado a acudir en alfombra voladora durante la noche hasta pleno mar abierto y a cientos de kilómetros de las costas del imperio Kou, pues había asesinado a unos cuantos de sus hombres. ―Eres lo que eres gracias a mí, es más, incluso el rukh negro del que te nutres me pertenece. ¿En serio crees que puedes desligarte de todos nosotros?

     Judar, que levitaba en medio de la oscuridad originada por una luna nueva, no se contuvo en su réplica.

     ―¡Y no lo dudes, vieja bruja! ―escupió, se preparó para atacar a los sujetos delante de él y a la mujer ubicada en el centro del grupo―. Pero antes te devolveré el favor que me hiciste todos estos años al cuidarme.

     ―Eres demasiado necio, Judar. Eso acabará por destruirte ―concluyó ella en tanto iniciaba el fuego cruzado de un duelo sin cuartel.

     Aunque se las arregló para terminar con algunos de los miembros de _Al thamen_ , su soberana fue un asunto distinto en demasía. Ninguno de sus ataques mágicos de hielo o trueno consiguió siquiera tocarla; se movía a una velocidad abrumadora y sus hechizos ofensivos parecían capaces de partir el estrellado firmamento en dos. Era un monstruo encarnado que venía librando combates muchísimo peores que este desde tiempos insospechados por su contrincante, que apenas rozaba la adultez. Había incurrido en el terrible error de subestimarla, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás; incluso entonces disfrutaba el luchar de esa forma contra el ser que hubo reducido su existencia a la de un mero instrumento mágico y de asesinato. Aun si el costo por hacerlo era su propia vida.

     ―¿Lo ves? Hay límites que ni siquiera un _magi_ puede sobrepasar con facilidad ―le dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello con firmeza. En la cansada mente de Judar la escena emulaba a la del día en que inducido por magia, cayó en la depravación. Un recuerdo que por bastante tiempo estuvo evitando evocar―. Eres insignificante y sin embargo, valioso. Debí tomarte de tus padres desde mucho antes.

     Quiso volarle la cabeza en ese mismo momento, pero toda resistencia era en vano. En medio de una horrenda sonrisa que desencajó su rostro, Gyokuen ejecutó un último hechizo sobre el cuerpo impotente de Judar. Una corriente helada le atizó el cerebro, una diferente de la que otrora lo atacó cuando era más joven.

     ―Si logras sobrevivir, un día no tendrás más remedio que regresar con nosotros ―susurró en su oído antes de soltarlo y dejarle caer.

    El _magi_ se precipitó contra las aguas oscurecidas del océano. La cabeza le daba espantosas punzadas, lo que aunado a sus otras heridas le impidió volver a hacer uso de la magia de levitación a tiempo. Al menos contó con la protección de su _borg_ para amortiguar el impacto que podría haberle roto un par de huesos de recibirlo en su totalidad. Cuando consiguió remontar el vuelo tras salir a flote, jadeante, adolorido y con los músculos y miembros agarrotados, supo que debía volar hacia tierra firme tan pronto como pudiera encontrarla. Un hechizo del que no poseía conocimiento estaba extendiéndose a través de su sistema nervioso. Actuaba en específico sobre su cabeza; podía sentirlo con claridad. Ésa endemoniada bruja se la había jugado otra vez. Había plantado una maldición que de modo progresivo le carcomía la mente.

     Para cuando logró llegar a la costa de un país cuyo nombre y ubicación no podían importarle menos, su capacidad para controlar el _rukh_ se había vuelto inestable a la par que su consciencia se desdibujaba. El sol se alzaba desde hace horas cuando estampó su cara contra el suelo, causando sorpresa y consternación en los individuos que transitaban por la zona. Por fin era libre, si es que podía considerarse así dado que su mismísima enemiga le había permitido vivir después de provocarle daños significativos. Sus heridas físicas quizá eran leves, pero no tenía manera de detener o contrarrestrar el poderoso hechizo que afectaba su uso de razón, por ello seguía estando atado de manos por muchas millas que les separaran.

     Sus facultades mentales se vieron en declive, y al transcurrir un día entero desde el enfrentamiento, Judar ya no podía realizar procesos complejos de pensamiento. La magia o el _rukh_ tampoco podían serle de ayuda; en su condición era incapaz de invocarlos y darles órdenes de forma apropiada. Tan sólo conservó los instintos básicos de cualquier criatura humana para mantenerse vivo estando devastadoramente solo en un país extraño.

     Contemplando el mundo a través de un sueño, semejante a ver un reflejo distorsionarse sobre la superficie de una gota de agua, el que fuera alguna vez el oráculo oscuro de un importante imperio vivió en las calles y en ellas recibió el azote del hambre y del frío. Su nombre era de las pocas palabras que podía decir sin necesidad de reflexión, de manera que cuando fue capturado por cazadores de personas y dispuesto para ser vendido como esclavo en la capital del reino de Actia, donde le llevaron más tarde, esa palabra fue lo única que salió de sus labios. Para entonces habría pasado ya más de medio año desde su levantamiento contra Gyokuen y el hechizo de magia mental estaría cerca de disolverse por sí mismo (como aquella mujer con toda probabilidad decidió que fuera); si bien no formaba parte de sus cálculos que Sinbad, el Rey de los siete mares, apareciese por primera vez ante los ojos de Judar cuando el chico era conducido a un miserable mercado de esclavos.

    Destino o vana casualidad, conocerle le salvó de la esclavitud y despejó algunas de las tinieblas de su alma. Un tipo excepcional al que se habría sentido proclive de escoger como su Rey aunque no hubiese estado mirándole desde el negro fondo del abismo y su salvación inmediata no dependiera de él. No podía ser diferente tratándose de Judar, el impuro. El renegado que sólo se interesaría por los más fuertes a su haber.

    En cualquier caso, se trataba del preludio de su tercera vida que iniciaba ahora en Sindria, donde bajo su alero se convertía oficialmente en el _magi_ de aquel deslumbrante reino sobre el mar.

            ―La mayoría de ustedes ya lo conoce, ha estado hospedándose aquí desde el último mes. ―Era este el importante anuncio que Sinbad les tenía preparado a generales y oficiales de menor rango por igual para la reunión de ésa mañana. ―Pero desde hoy, Judar aquí presente, fungirá como _mag_ i de nuestro reino de Sindria. Les pido que le den la bienvenida y lo apoyen en lo que necesite.

     El foco de atención se trasladó hacia el joven de largo cabello negro trenzado que permanecía de pie al lado del Rey. Frente a la mesa circular, Judar encaró a la reducida junta con aplomo y una expresión que rezumaba autosuficiencia; grabaría en su memoria cada instante de este evento. Significaba para él un triunfo absoluto, a partir del cual realizaría lo que se había propuesto tanto tiempo atrás: abriría el camino para su Rey y le entregaría el mundo que _Al thamen_ se empeñaba con ahínco en destruir, y entonces también cobraría su venganza.

     Pasando de los otros, se volvió hacia Sinbad. Se llevó la diestra al pecho y le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, gesto inédito en el muchacho que logró desprender una sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

     ―A tu servicio, mi Rey. ―Y así todo estaba dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Choli (del capítulo anterior): Es el nombre real del top que utiliza Judar y que todos conocemos, tradicionalmente hindú.   
> -Hanfu: Traje tradicional chino similar a un kimono.


	5. Chapter 5

     Desde que se convirtiera en el _magi_ del Rey Sinbad este no le había encomendado más que tareas sencillas con la excusa de que se familiarizara con los asuntos cotidianos de la vida en la isla y sus ciudadanos; cuestiones para las cuales la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera eran requeridos sus poderes. Presenciar audiencias con comerciantes, ir a recibir al puerto a una que otra visita ilustre en compañía de Ja’far –para su desagrado, lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo a él vigilándolo como si fuese su maldita niñera– o de alguno de los otros sujetos. Incluso tuvo que rescatar una carreta volcada en una zanja usando el poder del _rukh_. Era todo cuanto había hecho durante las últimas semanas, cuando no retozaba sobre las ramas de los árboles en los jardines del palacio devorando alguna fruta o tan sólo durmiendo.

    ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Era un _magi_ , maldita sea! No un peón de cuarta o un esclavo para ocuparse de aquellos estúpidos deberes. Comenzaba a sentirse estafado por ese Rey idiota, nada de esto era para lo que había puesto tantísimo empeño con tal de ganarse su confianza. Se suponía que le utilizara en su calidad de elegido por el _rukh_ y juntos hicieran cosas interesantes; como subyugar alguna nación pequeña mediante el uso de la fuerza o al menos amenazar con hacerlo haciendo alarde de su evidente superioridad en lo que a poder y recursos se refiere. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que solían hacer en el imperio Kou y en todos los otros lugares en donde había estado por mandato de _Al thamen_.

     ―Judar, este no es un país militarista. Nosotros y La alianza de los siete mares abogamos por la paz y la no invasión ―le dejó en claro Sinbad cuando se presentó en su despacho un día para aventarle sus reclamos e inconformidad. Con las manos llenas de documentos y pergaminos de variada índole a la espera de su aprobación, el monarca le había mirado con desconcierto antes de procesar el calibre de sus palabras y negarse de plano―. Creí que ya lo habías comprendido con sólo recorrer la ciudad; nada de lo que ves se puede construir sobre el derramamiento de sangre.

     ―Y una mierda que no sea posible ―refunfuñó Judar―. Si tú me pidieras que…

     ―¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Ya te he dicho que no molestes a Sin cuando está trabajando. ―El secretario apareció por la puerta cargando más papeleo. El _magi_ rodó los ojos ante su interrupción.

     ―El único que está importunando eres tú, pedazo de-

     ―Judar. ―Esta vez el Rey mismo le frenó antes de que llegase más lejos, pronunciando su nombre de manera enérgica y dándole una mirada de desaprobación. ―Hablaremos de esto más tarde si quieres, pero ahora es mejor que te retires.

     De aquello habían pasado dos días. Luego de que se esfumara de la oficina fastidiado con Sinbad, casi chocando su hombro contra el del entrometido de Ja’far y cabreado en general con el mundo entero por conspirar en su contra, había rememorado la conversación que mantuvo con el estúpido monarca la noche del festival, previo a que le eligiera como su _magi_. Entonces la perspectiva que tuvo de él incidió en sí mismo como un fulgurante destello de luz; había temido ser cuestionado de manera exhaustiva por el hecho de poseer _rukh_ negro, sin embargo, lejos de emplazarlo debido a ello, el propio Sinbad le dejó ver aunque fuera de forma fugaz lo que otros no podrían advertir por mucho que creyeran conocerle.

     Para un caído del flujo universal como Judar aquello no podía ser más atrayente. Venía a confirmar sus sospechas respecto al Rey, además de infundirle algo similar a la esperanza ya perdida. Todo en él y en esas tierras revolucionaba su distorsionado mundo.

      No obstante, incluso ahora mientras perdía el tiempo vagabundeando entre los huertos de árboles frutales sustrayendo una que otra de esas rarísimas frutas que sólo había encontrado en Sindria, no podía dejar de reparar en que eso no les convertía en iguales. Sinbad no profesaba amor alguno hacia la guerra y el conflicto, a diferencia de él. No dudaba de que pudiese convencerlo de emprender la marcha en esa dirección, pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que le crispaba los nervios a sobremanera la posibilidad de ver su pasado ligado a _Al Thamen_ saliendo a la luz.

_«Un día no tendrás más remedio que regresar con nosotros»._ Estrujó el suave fruto que sostenía hasta hacerlo estallar entre sus dedos y empaparse con la pulpa, ni siquiera en esos cálidos parajes tropicales resguardados por una imponente barrera mágica estaba a salvo del recuerdo de esa arpía.

     Voces procedentes del camino que conducía al resto de sectores de los campos de cultivo le distrajeron; y para cuando levantó la vista en esa dirección, sacudiéndose el néctar rojizo y pegajoso de la mano, nada más y nada menos que el eje principal de sus recientes divagaciones aparecía, agachando ligeramente la cabeza para esquivar una rama que le obstruía el paso.

     ―¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Creía que te pasabas los días entre juntas y firmando pergaminos. ―Judar alzó una ceja, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera. Miraba de arriba abajo al hombre de pie ante él; Sinbad desprendía gallardía aun estando en un lugar como ése.

     ―También tengo ratos libres, y como escuché que el nuevo _magi_ ha estado revoloteando entre los huertos, quise venir a ver si lo encontraba ―dijo despreocupado, como si el pequeño altercado en su despacho nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

     ―Mierda, ¿quién te lo dijo? Veo que estoy rodeado de soplones.

     El Rey torció la boca en una sonrisa pícara al tiempo en que ladeaba el rostro.

     ―No te lo tomes así. Además, si mal no recuerdo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

     Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, aunque Judar no sabía con seguridad si era buena o mala señal que fuera él quien sacara el tema a colación. Al menos esta vez esperaba que no fueran interrumpidos por gente molesta.

    ―Cierto. ¿Ya te decidiste por fin a hacer algo divertido en lugar de jugar a la caridad? ―inquirió el joven, sin medirse, como siempre.

     ―Tu idea de diversión difiere mucho de la mía ―dijo el Rey con reticencia―, y no, mi decisión no ha cambiado ni lo hará. No haré nada que pueda perturbar la paz de mi pueblo.

     ―¿Entonces eso es todo? ―Judar suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros con desgana― Diste un paseo muy largo desde el palacio hasta acá para decirme la misma cosa.

     ―Puedo decir lo mismo de ti sobre estas. ―Le lanzó una baya que acababa de tomar de la rama de uno de los árboles que les rodeaban. El _magi_ la atrapó en el aire. ―Podrías pedirlas en la cocina. ―Le sonrió.

     ―Yo puedo volar ―respondió con superioridad, mordiendo la fruta―, y en cualquier caso era preferible a morir de aburrimiento en tus jardines reales.

     ―En realidad, eso no era lo único que venía a decirte. ―Sinbad retomó el asunto tras una pausa en la que solo le observó a comer. ―Ahora eres mi _magi_ y seguramente en el futuro tengamos que enfrentarles, así que es mejor que estés al tanto de todo cuanto antes.

     ―Debiste empezar por ahí ―se quejó Judar―, ¿contra quienes nos vamos a enfrentar?

     ―Existe cierta organización involucrada en la mayoría de las catástrofes que han estado ocurriendo en el mundo, en los últimos tiempos ―explicó el monarca, con la vista de momento extraviada en el espeso follaje verde―. Les llamamos _Al Thamen_ , aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta si ellos mismos tomaron ese nombre o cuáles son sus verdaderos objetivos. Pero sin duda son enemigos de los que hay que prevenir.

     ―Al Thamen, eh ―repitió el joven _magi_ , reducido a una expresión mínima. El ambiente se había estancado. Un viento helado sopló a través de él, metiéndose en sus entrañas, pero cuando los ojos dorados de Sinbad le miraron otra vez este no pareció darse cuenta de la trepidante opresión que le atenazaba el cuerpo. Esperaba que fuese así.

     ―Supongo que nunca habrás escuchado sobre ellos ―concluyó, tal vez por su expresión en blanco―. Suelen infiltrarse en diferentes países a través de variadas formas e instalarse en los núcleos de poder. De todos modos, he estado reuniendo la suficiente fuerza desde hace mucho tiempo para proteger Sindria, y contigo ahora aquí no tengo dudas de que podremos hacerles frente cuando el momento llegue.

     Nada podría darle más satisfacción que convertir en polvo el grupo de aquellos viejos, y no obstante, ya no era tan ingenuo como para creer que conseguirlo sería menos que una hazaña. Incluso tratándose de Sinbad, el contenedor de Rey más prodigioso que hubiese conocido, sería una temeridad arrojarse contra ellos sin una estrategia infalible. Era pisar hielo delgado, tal como él mismo hacía en esos instantes entre la espada de su brillante futuro y el pasado imperdonable detrás de su espalda que necesitaba esconder como fuera.

     ―¿Judar?

     Regresó a la realidad presente donde Sinbad le llamaba. Una sombra de interrogación se asomaba a su rostro, estando ahora apenas a un palmo del suyo. Quedando prendado de su mirada penetrante, Judar olvidó contestar dejándole a la espera de cualquier tipo de reacción de su parte. Ignoró el repiqueteo del _rukh_ en sus oídos. Una sugerente sonrisa se levantó en labios del otro hombre. Los ojos del joven se entornaron en muda respuesta.

     ―Justo ahora te ves un poco como aquel día en el mercado.

     ―¿Como un esclavo andrajoso? ―inquirió torciendo la boca con desagrado, pero no elevó la voz ni rompió el contacto visual― Debes estar bromeando.

     ―La mirada que tienes es idéntica. Siento como si fuera a ser tragado por ella, junto a todo lo demás.

     En medio de un parpadeo, el Rey excedió una vez más sus ideas preconcebidas. El tacto de su boca embargó sus labios entreabiertos, a la vez que su mano sostenía su mejilla con la misma delicadeza. Bebió de ellos con naturalidad los dulces restos que los impregnaba, como si fuera cosa que acostumbrara hacer, y Judar le dejó continuar, conmocionado. La fruta mordida resbaló de su mano y cayó sobre el manto de hojas con un ruido ligero.

   Cuando con lentitud comenzaba a corresponder, el canto agudo de uno de los pájaros que habitaban en los bosques de la isla les sobresaltó. Tomaron distancia uno del otro y de inmediato la incomodidad reemplazó el inefable torrente de sensaciones que le había subyugado al ser besado por Sinbad. Este se aclaró la garganta y se masajeó la nuca antes de llenar el vacío con la despedida.

     ―Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva, ¿vienes también?

     El _magi_ no encontró la voz para contestar. Le miraba con ojos redondos, la perplejidad entintando su piel de rubor. El palpitar de su corazón no llegaba a sosegarse pese a los segundos.

     ―Me quedo ―dijo inseguro, desviando la vista hacia un lugar menos comprometedor que el semblante de su Rey―. Volveré después ―reafirmó con más convicción.

     ―De acuerdo. ―Luciendo una expresión cohibida que Judar no le había visto antes, quizás temiendo haberlo amedrentado con su actuar, se fue por el mismo sitio por el que llegó; tras despedirse con un ambiguo hasta luego.

     La confusión dio paso a un acceso de ira, ¿por qué demonios había reaccionado de esa forma ante Sinbad? Lo normal en él sería atizar a cualquiera que osara tocarle sin permiso. Y por si fuera poco el _rukh_ no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, imbuido de una excitación extraña y por demás molesta. Se mordió el labio inferior, elevándose del suelo para después alejarse en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el otro hombre. La impresión del beso apenas consumado persistía sobre su piel, y de eso no tenía forma de huir.

     A pesar de lo que podría haber inferido entonces, la siguiente vez que vio a Sinbad después de aquello este le trató de la misma manera que siempre; como si hace tan solo unas horas no se hubiese lanzado a por un beso suyo. Acorde a ello no mencionó una palabra al respecto, y Judar tampoco lo hizo, si bien en su caso era bastante probable que su bochorno involuntario haya hablado por él. Tensarse de esa forma por nada más que su presencia le irritaba, pero no fue capaz de esconder esta debilidad. Le inducía a pensar en las mujeres que se desvivían por lanzarse a los brazos de ese idiota durante las fiestas.

     Mierda. Era seguro decir que embarcarse en ese tipo de cavilaciones auguraba problemas. Le desconcertó al punto de pintarle en la cara una curiosa mueca entre la perplejidad y el disgusto, las cejas y la boca crispadas por igual.

     ―¿Te encuentras bien, Judar? ―le preguntó Yamuraiha del otro lado de la mesa cuando se atragantó con la sopa a raíz de la impresión derivada de sus propios descubrimientos. Desde la esquina Ja’far le clavaba la mirada en silencio, no se había perdido el desfile de expresiones que pasaron por su rostro mientras rumiaba para sus adentros toda clase de cosas.

     Fingió no darse cuenta de ese detalle al tiempo en que se golpeaba el pecho con el puño y tosía un poco para aclararse la garganta.

     −Has estado callado, eso es raro en ti ―comentó el guerrero de Imuchakk, Hinahoho. Al final había logrado memorizar los nombres de aquellos más cercanos a Sinbad, que en ese momento compartían la mesa con este y el propio Judar.

     El aludido se encogió los hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

     ―No tengo hambre, he terminado por hoy ―se excusó entonces sin añadir nada más a sus comentarios, antes de levantarse de la mesa.

     ―Tan encantador como siempre, eh ―escuchó decir al espadachín cuando les dio la espalda.

      Agitó la mano en alto una vez antes de dejar el enorme salón correspondiente al comedor, enseñándole el dedo medio.

     ―No lo molestes, bruto. Todavía no se ha de haber acostumbrado a vivir aquí. ―Saltó la maga de agua en defensa del joven. A su lado Pisti reía pícaramente.

     ―¡¿Qué hay con ese favoritismo?! ―se quejó Sharrkan, ofendido―, ¿acaso no viste lo que hizo ese cabrón? Lo consientes nada más porque puede hacer unos cuantos movimientos de magia.

     ―Cállate, que te lo mereces por hablador.

     Mientras esta pequeña disputa entre ellos proseguía un poco más, Sinbad en la cabecera de la larga mesa escondía una sonrisa tras el borde dorado de su copa. Veía entonces a Judar bajo una luz distinta, y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo después de cometer la imprudencia de besarlo?; reconocido ahora, no es como si en realidad se arrepintiese de su atrevimiento. Tampoco era que su irreverente _magi_ lo hubiese rechazado (cosa que por sí sola decía bastante). Había sido un impulso propiciado por la intimidad naciente del momento entre ambos; y con Judar las cosas siempre habían surgido así desde que lo conocía. Sin mediar intrincados pensamientos se veía intercediendo o acercándose a él, porque quería hacerlo, porque algo en él pugnaba y no le permitía abandonarle a su suerte en mitad del camino. A pesar de la amenaza que podría suponer tenerle bajo su amparo, de lo volátil que podía llegar a ser y los problemas que esto causara donde sea que estuviese. Porque aquel chico era frágil en algún lugar que solo él había llegado a percibir; tras una cortina de secretos crueles que un día descubriría. Tan roto y a la vez transparente, dejado al alcance de sus ojos rebosantes de amabilidad. 

      

  * **••••**



 

     Una vuelta y un ataque por la espalda. La magia de hielo de Judar era imparable, como comprobó Sinbad en carne propia al descuidarse apenas un instante mientras invocaba a su primer _djinn_ , Baal, y cubría su cuerpo con su equipamiento mágico. Si no fuese porque en último momento esquivó aquellas lanzas gélidas, gracias a la velocidad de su armamento, con toda probabilidad habría terminado convertido en un extravagante colador con escamas y cola de réptil. Su intención original había sido tomárselo con calma y no ser demasiado rudo con el joven siendo que esta era la primera vez que luchaban; pero estaba claro que él no necesitaba ni quería tales consideraciones durante el combate.

     ―No te distraigas o te mataré. ―Judar reía, luciendo más feliz que en cualquier otro momento. Se suspendía en el aire como era su costumbre; dada la fluidez de sus movimientos parecía como si hubiese nacido en algún sitio en las alturas en vez de sobre la sólida tierra como todo mortal.

     El rey lanzó su contraataque después de suspirar quedamente y guardarse sus palabras para después. Relámpagos capaces de demoler fortalezas de piedra impactaron contra el océano al ser evadidos. Judar por su parte conjuró más hielo que envió en su dirección sin darle tiempo ni para respirar. No mentía cuando dijo que le mataría si se descuidaba; alguien con menos experiencia o _magoi_ que Sinbad estaría en graves aprietos si le enfrentara. Más aun estando en las cercanías del mar, donde el chico de cabellos negros y ojos de sangre fresca contaba con una ventaja apabullante.

     ―Así que esto es lo que puede hacer un _magi_ cuando pelea. No está mal.

     ―¡Y todavía no has visto nada! ―Le señaló con la pequeña vara de plata, iniciando una nueva y despiadada ronda. Los rayos mortecinos de un sol que se ocultaba en la distancia desdibujaban su grácil figura al desplazarse contra los vientos. El estruendo de las olas se mezclaba con el provocado por la refriega.

     Como cabría de esperar, habían llegado a esas instancias por iniciativa y capricho del _magi_. Tras varios días de insistencia al respecto terminó por convencerle de hacerse un espacio entre sus deberes para practicar juntos un rato. Incluso cuando le dijera que sería más beneficioso para él si entrenaba magia con Yamuraiha, no pudo hacerle desistir de la idea una vez que se le metió en la cabeza.

     ―De eso nada, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres usando tus contenedores de metal. ―Había sido su categórica respuesta. ―Anda, ¿o me vas a decir que tienes miedo, tú, el rey de los siete mares? ―Se reservó el llamarle estúpido o idiota; considerando su tono y semblante burlesco ni falta hacía que lo dijera.

     Pero Sinbad no tenía motivos para negarse, más allá de la falta de tiempo. No estaba demás evaluar sus capacidades de primera mano, ser el objetivo de ese ímpetu que dominaba a Judar cuando le daban la oportunidad de entregarse a sus impulsos violentos, a la corrupción hambrienta e insaciable de aniquilación. Y hacerlo estaba resultando ser bastante divertido y excitante, apenas y debía contenerse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el contrincante de turno supusiera una real amenaza para él.

     Judar irradiaba una fuerza en apariencia inagotable, una estrella oscura que danzaba sin descanso en un cielo eclipsado por su brillo. Hermoso y caótico, como las formas que cristalizaba con el poder del _rukh_ a su plena disposición. Si pudiera controlarlo y confiar en él sin reservas, y forjar así una verdadera alianza, entonces no existiría ningún obstáculo que no pudieran superar en lo que les deparara el futuro.

     No tuvo dudas de que así sería. Podía sentirlo de la misma manera en que anticipaba la trayectoria que tomarían sus ataques después de pasado un tiempo. Judar le sería de suma utilidad para el reino. Para el mundo que pensaba crear. 

     ―¡Hay que repetirlo! ―dijo el _magi_ , tan encendido como al principio una vez que consiguió frenarle después de lanzarlo contra el acantilado de uno de los islotes que rodeaban Sindria. Sinbad se preocupó momentáneamente cuando no lo vio emerger enseguida, creyendo que tal vez se había excedido. No obstante estaba casi ileso, dentro de la protección de su resistente _borg_ mágico, cuando el polvo y el humo producto del derrumbe se dispersaron y volvió a verle― Ni te creas que has ganado con eso. Sólo fue suerte.

     Supuso que diría algo parecido; pero se negó a seguir, en tanto descendía a donde estaba él.

     ―¿Qué? Pero si apenas empezaba a divertirme ―alegó Judar de inmediato.

     ―Ya es de noche, continuaremos otro día.

     ―Todavía es temprano ―señaló con el dedo pulgar el horizonte oscurecido detrás de él―, aunque si apareciera algún monstruo tampoco estaría mal.

     ―La próxima vez ―reiteró Sinbad y le sonrió despacio. Tocó el blanco y liso pómulo del chico, justo debajo de un pequeño corte abierto―. Ten paciencia con los que no tenemos tu cantidad ilimitada de _magoi._

     ―Eso quisieras que creyera. ―Ladeó el rostro ligeramente en lugar de apartarse al tiempo en que alzaba la cejas. ―sabes que posees más _magoi_ que casi cualquiera. Eres un tipo muy raro de verdad, mi Rey. Aunque de no ser así no serías tan fuerte. ―Le dio una mirada significativa, en concreto intensa durante unos instantes.

     Sinbad no varió su gesto relajado ni borró su afable sonrisa cuando le respondió, si bien con un deje de sarcasmo.

     ―Me halagas, aunque exageras. Mi capacidad no se compara con la de un _magi_ de tu nivel.

     Entonces Judar se echó a reír, quebrando con el incontenible volumen de su voz la ahora calma atmósfera nocturna tras la pelea. Le dio un fuerte codazo al otro hombre.

     ―¡Es que ni en broma te queda bien pretender ser humilde! ―dijo luego― En ti resulta de lo más desagradable, Sinbad. Como si un tigre ocultase sus colmillos para intentar parecer un simple gato.

     ―En verdad disfrutas atacándome, ¿cierto? ―frunció un tanto el entrecejo aunque ya estaba cerca de resignarse. El joven de cabellos negros cesó sus risas y volvió a mirarle, tal como lo había hecho antes―, a todos en realidad.

     ―No necesitas fingir conmigo, que ya sabes bien que no soy como tus otros sirvientes. No me interesan esas tonterías como el honor y el sentido del deber y de la justicia. ¡Todo eso es tan tedioso que podría morir! Si te sirvo es porque tienes lo que busco en un contenedor de Rey ―explicó con vehemencia―. Fuerza, ambición –enumeró y apuntó al pecho de Sinbad con su dedo índice, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir lo último con una débil y poco perceptible sonrisa―: y oscuridad. Así de simple.

     Su semblante se tornó algo rígido, los ojos de Judar le escrutaban con avasalladora malicia; evocó en su mente el recuerdo de haberle robado las palabras con un beso. Quiso hacerlo otra vez para devolverle la jugada, sin embargo se detuvo al notar en ellos el fugaz reflejo de la expectativa. El ansia persistiendo diminuta en un rincón de su alma, aguardando por ello.

     Lo tenía.

     Se guardó la sonrisa para sí olvidándose de inmediato de toda incomodidad. Apoyó una mano sobre los oscuros cabellos del chico y le dio una rápida caricia antes de dar un paso al costado.

     −Puede que tengas razón en parte, pero no me malentiendas. Eso no significa que vaya a hacer justamente lo que tú quieres o esperas, Judar. Y ahora regresemos antes de que los demás se preocupen.

     El _magi_ se quedó de piedra en su mismo sitio; su expresión un tanto confusa daba a entender que aún no captaba del todo el motivo de su vacilación, más allá de la certeza de que aquel sujeto acababa de burlarse de él en sus narices. Del mismo modo en que solían hacerlo sus estacas de hielo al hundirse en los cuerpos de sus enemigos cuando se prestaba al combate, el doble significado de los dichos del Rey caló profundamente en el ambiente.

     ―¿A quién le importa? Que se vayan a la mierda ―dijo con desdén, tratando de disimular con poco éxito su anterior lapsus.

      Le escrutó la nuca con la mirada durante todo el camino mientras volvían a la isla; Sinbad enfundado en su equipamiento _djinn_ mientras Judar volaba por sus propios medios a poca distancia detrás de él. Haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad que ninguno de los dos supo de donde es que sacó, el joven se contuvo de descargar las confusas emociones que le surgían en un ataque sorpresa. Sinbad había estado esperando alguna respuesta explosiva digna del impulsivo _magi_ , pero en realidad era mejor así. Su tenso mutismo era prueba de que no se había equivocado en sus conclusiones.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Como alguien cuyo devenir de ideas habitual giraba en torno a barajar las mejores formas de divertirse a costa de los otros y a posibilidades lejanas de una futura venganza contra _Al thamen_ , Judar no estaba demasiado interesado en el sexo opuesto y en el amor romántico -ni de clase alguna en realidad-. O eso podría pensar cualquiera que lo conociera por lo menos un poco. Sus contados escarceos dentro del ámbito amoroso, todos previos a su nueva vida en el reino de Sindria, no merecen especial mención. No así el hecho de que la atención entonces dirigida hacia esos temas, atractivos para un adolescente, estaba ahora obstinadamente enfocada sobre Sinbad. Acaparada por el apuesto Rey que servía en la actualidad, y el exacerbado gusto de este por las mujeres que frecuentaban el palacio y las distintas celebraciones a su haber.

     Después de convivir y ser educado de forma personal por alguien de la talla de Gyokuen, Judar sabía bien que buscaban aquellas mujeres al acercarse a Sinbad y que debía esperar de todas ellas. Cada una intentando ser la más bella de entre las flores de su jardín en aras de capturar su interés y así prevalecer por sobre las demás; convertirse en sus concubinas o incluso llegar a ser desposadas por el monarca era lo mejor que les podría pasar a lo largo y ancho de sus insulsas vidas en la corte. Algunas pasarían por encima de quien se les pusiera en frente con tal de lograr su cometido; otras inclusive podrían incluso ser emisarias de grupos como _Al thamen,_ enviadas con el fin de infiltrarse y entablar lazos con el reino sin levantar sospechas hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para extirpar la malsana semilla de la depravación. En el pasado había sido testigo de todos los ejemplos mencionados, pero hasta ahora nunca le atañeron ni mucho menos le llegaron a interesar; eran hechos de naturaleza doméstica y común dentro de los palacios en los que le hicieron vivir mientras todavía era el flamante _magi_ de la organización. Sin embargo, ahora la situación era diferente. No iba a permitir que ninguna de ellas fuera tan lejos como para suponer una amenaza verdadera, ya sea que se tratase de simples mujeres sedientas de poder o por el contrario fuesen esbirros del séquito de Gyokuen. Sinbad y Sindria solamente le pertenecerían a él.

     Evitó mencionarse a sí mismo que el motivo subyacente por el que estaba a punto de poner en juego su posición era que se sentía atraído hacia él. ¿Para qué pensar en detalles insignificantes, como en las infames ganas que le entraban de aplastar la cabeza del Rey estúpido contra las relucientes baldosas del palacio al verlo ligar de manera descarada con alguna muchacha? O en la forma en que quería estampar su pie en aquel rostro de borracho sonriente cuando le saludaba teniendo a un par de bailarinas sobre el regazo y una copa en la mano. Pensar mucho en ello tan sólo aumentaba su malestar y entorpecía sus acciones.

     ―Pero su majestad me comunicó hace un rato que estaría esperando por ella esta noche ―dijo con evidente extrañeza uno de los guardias encargados de custodiar la entrada hacia el área del palacio que albergaba los aposentos privados de Sinbad, además de los pertenecientes a sus oficiales principales (el llamado Pabellón Leo Púrpura)―. Nos dio órdenes de dejarla pasar en cuanto se presentara y…

     ―Ya sé que es lo que te dijo ―lo cortó Judar―, pero su majestad Sinbad cambió de parecer y me envió a mí a que te lo dijera. ¿Entiendes? Él no quiere que nadie lo moleste esta noche, así que despide a esa mujer apenas se aparezca por aquí.

     El joven guardia vaciló, le veía con ojos empañados por una mezcla de temor y duda. Como _magi_ al servicio del Rey, la autoridad que poseía Judar era equivalente a la de cualquiera de los ocho generales; esto aunado a su ya conocido mal temperamento y al alcance de sus poderes infundía miedo en más de uno de los que tuvieran el placer o la desgracia de tratar con él.

     El mismo era consciente de las reacciones que suscitaba y lo usaba a su favor.

     ―Entiendo lo que dice, aun así temo que-

     Bastó una sola mirada suya para hacerlo atragantarse con sus propias palabras.

     ―¿Qué, dudas de lo que te digo? ―Dio un paso hacia el hombre, e incluso alguien del todo incapaz de percibir el _rukh_ como aquel oficial podría sentir el peso de la amenaza que emanaba de él. ―Mi voluntad es la misma que la de Sinbad, dudar de mí es una ofensa también contra él, ¿sabes? ―El sujeto palideció y se apresuró a aclararle semejante malentendido.

     ―¡P-Por supuesto que no dudo de usted, señor _magi_! ―Tartamudeó el pobre individuo, nervioso. Empezó a sudar ante los ojos crueles de su temible interlocutor−. No ha sido mi intención ofenderlo, le ruego que me perdone si se lo pareció. ―Postró la vista en el suelo, bajando la cabeza con reverencia en medio de un aspaviento.

     Imbéciles de baja estofa como este eran fáciles de doblegar, pero necesitaba darse prisa en terminar con él antes de que alguien pudiera aparecer y se le fuera todo al carajo. Alguien como Ja’far, cuyo pasatiempo debía ser vigilar cada movimiento que daba dentro o fuera del palacio. De forma sigilosa, siempre llegaba desde cualquier lugar a plantarle su insoportable rostro de desconfianza cuando menos lo necesitaba cerca.

     ―En ese caso harás lo que te ordeno sin excusas, o le diré a Sinbad que algunos de sus guardias se niegan a obedecer sus órdenes ―amenazó―, ¿te quedó claro el mensaje? No la dejarás pasar a los aposentos de mi Rey. Que nadie lo moleste esta noche, díselo también a tu colega.

     ―¡Sí! Será como su majestad lo ordena.

     Satisfecho con esta pequeña victoria, Judar no perdió tiempo para escurrirse de las inmediaciones del lugar. Recién durante la noche vendría el verdadero desafío para él. Por lo pronto no faltaba mucho para la puesta de sol. Los últimos vestigios de luz natural se vertían sobre los interminables pasillos laterales, internándose en ellos a través de arcos que conectaban estos con los jardines interiores. El día que entonces culminaba había sido uno más caluroso de lo usual.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Todavía persistía en el corredor el efluvio dulce procedente del agua de rosas utilizada por la servidumbre para cubrir los pisos por las mañanas. Ante la puerta entreabierta de los aposentos del Rey Sinbad, oliendo esta suave fragancia, el _magi_ oscuro tuvo un fugaz destello de prudencia. Consideró desistir de su plan y dar media vuelta para regresar a su propia habitación en el siguiente pasillo. Desechó la idea casi al instante en que le nació, y es que no tenía caso haber llegado tan lejos como para acobardarse estando a un paso de la meta. Se avergonzaría de sí mismo más de lo que podría hacerlo en el caso de que descubrieran cómo había saboteado una de las citas nocturnas del Rey a propósito solo para tener oportunidad de colarse en su habitación y agarrarlo con la guardia baja. Tanto tiempo invertido -los últimos tres días- en espiar las estúpidas reuniones sociales del idiota no iban a ser para nada.

     Su más que un poco deficiente sentido común no pudo detenerle de empujar la pesada puerta y enfrascarse en una aventura insólita, como las que tanto le gustaban al monarca que permanecía oculto de sus ojos tras las sedas del dosel; del otro lado de la habitación tenuemente iluminada por un par de lámparas de aceite. De ese modo Judar se adentró en ella sin hacer ruido, imbuido de determinación. Una sonrisa casi tan nerviosa como retorcida se le escapaba por las esquinas de la boca, listo para sorprenderlo. El humo perfumado del incienso consumiéndose en algún lugar de la espaciosa habitación le asestó un golpe a los sentidos; expelía el mismo aroma a sándalo y jazmín que en ocasiones solía desprender Sinbad. Cosa obvia siendo que aquel era su cuarto y todo en él le pertenecía, mientras que Judar tan sólo era un intruso. No obstante el joven pasó por alto este detalle, pues lo anterior bastó para distraerlo y casi hacerlo tropezar con la esquina de una silla.

     Sinbad dormitaba sobre el lecho, vestido aún pero sin los contenedores metálicos encima. Su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano y a su vez el codo se hincaba en el mullido colchón. Era seguro que se habría dormido mientras aguardaba la llegada de ésa mujer, pensó Judar, mirándolo con fijeza. Se lo tenía merecido; incluso después de haberle besado prefería pasar el tiempo revolcándose con todo lo que llevara falda. ¿Qué clase de mierda habría en la cabeza de ese sujeto? La intensidad de los rencorosos pensamientos del _magi_ iba en aumento mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombre, manos sobre las caderas propias y el rostro contraído. No se suponía que fuera así. Quería tomarlo desprevenido, pero de alguna manera encontrarle de esa forma no se lo facilitaba. Si él fuese aquella chica y le hallase así estaba casi seguro de que se marcharía. Aunque no podía negar que su expresión durmiente no era desagradable a la vista. Recordó que tampoco lo era el toque de sus labios y algo le tembló bajo la garganta; el corazón terminó de estremecérsele cuando de improviso los ojos dorados de Sinbad se abrieron delante de su cara.

     El apodado Rey idiota sonrió en medio de la bruma que sigue al despertar. La semipenumbra confabuló a favor de Judar, si se le quiere ver así; puesto que Sinbad no dio luces de darse cuenta de que se trataba de él y no de la chica que visitaría sus aposentos esa noche. Ni siquiera lo notó cuando tiró de la cintura desnuda del magi y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos. La situación daba un giro y el intruso pasaba a ser quien recibía la sorpresa. Seguía estando atónito cuando le arrastró con él al lecho.

     Siendo estrechado sin misericordia, Judar percibió un leve olor a vino en su aliento y todo cobró sentido. Le metió un puñetazo en la mandíbula mientras rodaba bajo su cuerpo sobre la cama. Aquello pareció devolverlo a sus cabales, dejó de pretender besarle el cuello y retrocedió, parpadeando. A todas luces confuso, se sobó el lugar agredido.

     ―Ju… ¡¿Judar?! ―exclamó por fin, casi cayéndose de espaldas al suelo.

     ―¿Quién más si no? ―espetó el chico, cabreado. Se incorporó también― ¡Te lanzaste sobre mí antes de decir nada! ―Acusó apuntándole con el dedo― Borracho pervertido.

     Sinbad se masajeaba la sien, asimilando los hechos y lo que le decía.

     ―Fue un accidente, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí para empezar?

     ―Eres propenso a los accidentes de este tipo, ¿eh? ―dijo con malicia en vez de contestar a su pregunta―. Puedo ver de dónde es que vienen todos esos chismes.

     Sinbad guardó silencio por unos momentos, bajó de la cama y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Judar le imitó. Abriéndose paso ante la minúscula brecha de su incertidumbre, se le aproximó antes de que el Rey pudiera volver a tomar la palabra.

     ―No me digas, ¿esperabas a alguien más? ―inquirió alzándole una ceja con suspicacia fingida, dado que la respuesta la conocía bien.

     ―Ciertamente sí ―contestó campante, sin rastro de duda esta vez―. Por eso me extraña tanto verte, ¿qué has hecho ahora, Judar?

     Su punzante franqueza hizo mella en la fachada burlona del aludido, que luego de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho le miró con mediano desencanto.

     ―Das por hecho que yo hice algo cuando acabas de saltar sobre mí, eres de lo peor ―se lamentó de forma exagerada―. Hombre, ¿dónde queda la confianza entre nosotros?

     ―Deja de jugar, no me creo que hayas venido en mitad de la noche sólo para burlarte de mí ―dijo, sin perderse detalle de la forma en que los ojos del conflictivo _magi_ de súbito evadían su insistente mirada―. Supongo que estoy en lo correcto. ―Sonrió con autosuficiencia, el chico quiso empezar a refunfuñar pero no se lo permitió. ―Te devuelvo tus palabras de antes, Judar: no necesitas fingir conmigo. Siempre me has arrojado a la cara lo que se te viene a la mente, no intentes actuar diferente ahora. Ese no eres tú.

     ―¡Agh! Cállate. ―No le estaba dejando pensar, aunque en realidad no era necesario. Sinbad tenía razón, estaba comportándose como un imbécil (aunque él no había dicho tal cosa). Fue hasta allá por una razón, y por muy irracional que esta fuera estaba decidido a ir en pos de ella hasta el final. ―Sólo cállate, Rey estúpido. Ya lo entendí.

     Levantó la vista del suelo y otra vez le enfrentó. Reparó en el _rukh_ que le acompañaba, aleteando de modo incansable en torno a su figura imponente como meras polillas hechizadas por una fuente de luz. De alguna manera notarlo le tranquilizó. El mundo entero podría sucumbir e irse al infierno, pero el _rukh_ nunca le mentiría o daría señales erradas. Y en ese momento estaba comunicándole una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta tácita. Dio un paso hacia delante y con lentitud apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, observándolo de tan cerca como era capaz sin traspasar el último límite. Sinbad se limitaba a seguir y calibrar sus acciones en silencio.

     Inspiró una sola vez y presionó sus labios contra los de él durante unos segundos. Luego terminó por retroceder y quedarse quieto como estatua.

     ―¿Eso es todo? ―le preguntó el Rey en voz baja, risueño. Judar encorvaba su postura mientras su semblante enrojecía furiosamente. Torció la boca y después contrajo el ceño.

     ―Si quieres más ve con alguna de tus mujeres ―contestó a la defensiva pero se detestó un poco por recurrir a eso. La situación aunada a sus propias emociones se le iba de las manos, no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que ese hombre le arrancaba de las entrañas. Acababa dando vueltas en círculos y humillándose como un idiota, algo irónico siendo que siempre pensaba en él de esa manera.

     ―Tranquilízate ―dijo Sinbad, percibiendo sus derroteros mentales nada más con verle. Le sostuvo la barbilla y le atrajo por la espalda con su otra mano, forzándole con ello a regresar del valle de las divagaciones―, así que viniste a por mí después de todo, eso es bastante lindo. Aunque no lo es tanto el que te aparecieras mientras duermo. ―Le sonreía complacido, sabiéndose dueño de la situación así como también de su bochorno.

     Judar, trémulo, se retrajo entre aquellos brazos que le acorralaban. Como tantas otras veces quiso golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera propinarle el primer empujón para zafarse el Rey destruyó sus renuencias con un cálido beso. No se comparaba con su patético intento perjudicado por el nerviosismo; con denodada habilidad Sinbad tomó su boca como si no fuera nada, despojándole así de cualquier alternativa exceptuando la rendición total. Su lengua le sustrajo las ideas y las palabras que se negaba a concebir. Las piernas le temblaron, sus dedos buscaron aferrársele al cuello para no ceder ni desprenderse. Detrás de sus párpados la realidad desaparecía vuelta ilusión absurda; dejarse llevar por él era más sencillo que respirar. Y cuando momentos después pareció que el corazón iba a estallarle, el hombre se detuvo, alejándole lo suficiente para permitirle tomar un respiro y regresarle el alma al cuerpo.

     ―Judar, eres el _magi_ , ¿pero sabes cómo se interpreta en realidad que hayas venido aquí esta noche? ―Abrazando al chico de forma íntima como haría un amante, le dijo en voz baja y confidencial, directa contra su oído― Implica que estás dispuesto a tomar su lugar y entregarte a mí en un sentido distinto al que te hayas imaginado.

     Sabía para donde es que desencadenaría aquello y no le importaba, pero ser tratado como un burdo reemplazo imperó por sobre todo lo demás dentro de su mente y ego. Tal vez el joven tuviera la cabeza repleta de nubes de algodón perfumadas con sándalo y jazmín mientras se derretía a merced de los encantos del habilidoso Rey, no obstante, nunca pasaría por alto una degradación como ésa. Como resultado su incipiente libido se enfrió en un santiamén. Se apartó de Sinbad como si su tacto le hiriera.

     ―Cambié de idea, me marcho ―repuso con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta en un estado de falsa calma que no pasó desapercibido.

     ―Espera, no quise hacerlo sonar así. ―El monarca pretendió arrepentirse en tanto hacía ademán de detenerle. Y así habría sido si Judar no se hubiese adelantado a sus movimientos y sacado su varita de algún lugar desconocido para él, acción que le hizo retroceder por simple instinto y reflejo. Le apuntó de frente con el haz frío de la energía concentrada que precedía la invocación.

    ―Me hiciste entrar en razón, Sinbad ―dijo Judar dándole una mirada extraña. Incluso sonreía de igual forma―. ¿Yo, el sustituto de una puta? Ni en tus sueños. Así que has de cuentas que nada de esto pasó.

    No le dio tiempo para réplicas, después de soltarle estas bruscas palabras dejó de amenazarle con convertirlo en un tempano viviente y se encaminó a la puerta con premura. Sin moverse de su sitio, el Rey reflexionó en voz alta a sabiendas de que aún le escucharía.

     ―Tal vez no me equivoque en pensar que sería diferente si te pido que te quedes, ¿no?

     ―Quizá. Inténtalo a ver qué ocurre ―le incitó el joven, sarcástico.

     ―No por esta noche ―suspiró con un amago de sonrisa que el otro sólo pudo imaginar desde el otro lado de la puerta medio cerrada―. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer.

     En apariencia nada cambió después de aquel incidente nocturno en que Judar se metió a su cuarto, si bien tenía que reconocer el hecho de que este empezó a tratarle con cierta frialdad casi apática que hasta entonces no había esgrimido en su contra. Le hacía algo de gracia su actitud ofendida; no obstante, Sinbad no podía darse el lujo de permitir que la distancia entre ambos creciera y la relación rey-magi que les unía pudiese fracturarse. Debía arreglar las cosas con el esquivo joven antes de que pasara demasiada agua bajo el puente. Era su culpa desde el primer momento en que echó por tierra toda reserva y lo tocó. No podía corromper lo que ya había sido desvirtuado, pero eso no le libraba de la responsabilidad.

     Mandó a llamar a la misma dama que esa vez no acudió a su encuentro y concertó con ella otra cita para esa misma noche. Si no se equivocaba Judar se enteraría sin falta de sus planes, a pesar de que el día entero había estado metido en quién sabe dónde. En esta ocasión esperó verlo a él. Y acertó en su predicción, aunque solo a medias: la muchacha otra vez no se presentó, pero en su lugar tampoco lo hizo el malicioso _magi_. Al día siguiente se enteraba de que supuestamente él mismo había cancelado el encuentro con la mujer, orden que por supuesto no recordaba haber dado a través de ningún sirviente.

     ―Lo lamentó mucho, su majestad, pero el _magi_ vino a nosotros diciendo que usted le enviaba y no tuvimos opción más que obedecerle ―se explicó el criado a cargo con la cabeza gacha ante el Rey, preocupado por haber cometido una falta. Sinbad le conminó a que le mirara y le restó gravedad al asunto con un gesto suave de negación.

     ―No te disculpes, fue tal como dijo Judar. ―Respaldó al mencionado evitando demostrar molestia, no era culpa de aquel haberse visto envuelto en las travesuras del oráculo. ―Solo confirmaba.

     Tras aquello le permitió retirarse del salón, no sin antes encomendarle una sencilla tarea para sorpresa del otro hombre:

     ―Dile a Judar que venga a verme esta noche.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Cabe señalar que Judar ni en mil años esperaba recibir dicha invitación de su parte. Si se había interpuesto en el camino de sus diversiones por segunda vez era debido a su naturaleza vengativa que no quiso ni pudo ignorar. Furioso consigo mismo como estaba desde que ocurriera una de las situaciones más bochornosas de su vida –aunque apenas se permitió llamar así al suceso en su fuero interno–, por algún lado debía expulsar semejante tensión sino quería explotar y mandarlo todo al carajo. No por nada desquitarse con el prójimo era de las pocas maneras que conocía y de las menos dañinas también, siempre y cuando no se excediera. Podía considerarlo uno de sus pasatiempos recurrentes.

     Por eso cuando uno de los criados le notificó que Sinbad exigía su presencia esa misma noche, casi cae de la rama del árbol sobre la cual reposaba tras la ventana de su habitación. Después no supo si debía sentirse disgustado o intrigado al respecto; que enviara a alguien en su lugar para ordenárselo le tocaba el todavía maltrecho orgullo que cargaba, pese a que en efecto, era algo que haría un rey. Uno lo bastante estúpido para seguir creyendo que podía tratar a un _magi_ como si fuese una simple ramera a su servicio.

     Olvidando que él mismo había provocado este desarrollo de los acontecimientos, se dijo con terquedad que de ninguna manera haría lo que el otro esperaba desde su maldito trono. Negativa en primera instancia rotunda pero cuya fuerza poco a poco empezó a diluirse conforme las horas pasaban y el tiempo para sentirse ofendido se le escapaba entre los dedos. ¿Qué ganaba con huir de Sinbad? Si lo miraba de esa forma y por mucho que le molestara, lo último que necesitaba era tener que escapar de más personas o cosas. Un día tal vez fuera alcanzado por las consecuencias de sus acciones y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, pero al menos en esta ocasión podía elegir ceder sin que su vida estuviese en juego por hacerlo.

     Bueno, eso sólo si era capaz. (Para rematar, no le extrañaría que aquel idiota hubiese pensado la misma cosa y de ahí el reto implícito en su proposición).

     ―Vaya ―dijo Sinbad sin ahorrarse la sonrisa de legítima sorpresa cuando levantó la vista en dirección al recién llegado―. Creí que no vendrías, es bastante tarde ya.

     ―Cállate. Nunca especificaste la hora ―espetó Judar en defensa de un ataque inexistente. De un ademán cerró la puerta tras de sí causando un no tan ligero portazo. Gastó segundos en mirar el suelo en derredor como si fuese lo más interesante dentro de la suntuosa estancia; solo para no toparse de inmediato con su mirada penetrante.

     Tres horas de debate interno culminaban en esta rendición, cavando su propia tumba al aventurarse más allá del punto de retorno. El Rey pareció obviar su infaltable insolencia al tiempo en que se le aproximaba desde el otro extremo del cuarto, tras levantarse de su asiento junto al escritorio. En tanto la ínfima consciencia que Judar aún poseía le recordaba que esto se lo había buscado él y nadie más excepto él.

     Exacto; ¿para qué amedrentarse ahora? Esto era lo que estuvo deseando, se recordó, cambiando así su enfoque al instante. Levantó el mentón con tanta suficiencia como pudo reunir mientras el otro hombre extendía una mano hacia su rostro. Su corazón tembló anticipando la caricia. Sinbad debió notar su cambio, era imposible escapar de su escrutinio teniéndole tan cerca. Pero no hizo nada más que apartarle un mechón negro de la mejilla y ponerlo detrás de su oreja, con medido cuidado y detenimiento.

    ―Antes no me diste oportunidad para retractarme de mis palabras ―comenzó de nuevo Sinbad, enfrentando su mirada punzante―, y no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros. Eres mi _magi_ ahora y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pueda surgir.

     ―Deja la hipocresía para la política y esas mierdas. ―Sin pensárselo dos veces. Las cejas de Judar se estrecharon y su rostro entero se tiñó de burla al cabo de un momento―. No pudiste haberme traído hasta aquí solo para soltarme ese discurso ridículo.

     ―Si no lo hacía no dejarías de huir de mí ―replicó el otro, inalterable; un atisbo de sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones.

     ―¡No estaba huyendo! ―Apretó los dientes, contrariado ante su propia obviedad. El hombre de cabellos púrpura continuó a pesar del comentario.

     ―Ni detendrías tus juegos.

     ―¿Qué, quieres jugar conmigo entonces? ―escupió, irónico.

     El monarca no respondió de inmediato a esta provocación, en su lugar desvió la vista sin disimulo hacia la figura del joven. Presionó su palma contra la piel tibia y firme de ésa estrecha pero masculina cintura. Judar brincó en su sitio de forma involuntaria.

     ―Si lo hiciera es casi seguro que volverías a escapar ―afirmó, encarándole de nuevo―, no pareces más preparado que la vez anterior. Incluso ahora estabas temblando como una hoja.

     El semblante del _magi_ enrojeció de súbito hasta alcanzarle las raíces del cabello negro. El bochorno y la molestia le dejaron de piedra hasta la última célula del cuerpo para al siguiente segundo impulsarlo a darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Como era inevitable, se lanzó contra Sinbad, pero en vez de cualquier tipo de golpe lo que le asestó fue un beso tan violento como irracional era su estado. Le hizo retroceder dos pasos y cerca estuvo este de perder el equilibrio en tanto le sostenía; el cuerpo de Judar se pegaba al suyo en un abrazo apremiante, movía los labios sin ton ni son. Era un desastre que se vio obligado a someter antes de llegar a ser mordido por aquellos dientes afilados contra su lengua.

     ―No me subestimes ―rezongó al apartarse con brusquedad, escrutándole con ojos decididos. Sus manos le aferraban por el cuello de la ropa holgada―. Si quisiera puedo ser mejor que cualquiera de tus putas ―presumió sin verdadero fundamento, ni siquiera reparando en sus palabras antes de decirlas. El aludido abría enormes los ojos al escucharle―, así que ya deja de soltar tanta basura y vayamos al grano.

     No lo apartó ni mucho menos. Sinbad se recobró pronto del asalto y de la impresión, y sin despegar la mirada de la suya, cuyo ardor no daba indicios de empezar a desvanecerse dentro de poco, esbozó una sonrisa algo incrédula.

     ―¿Quieres ir tan lejos? ―inquirió despacio, como intentado evitar otra explosión en él― Fuiste tú el primero en rechazar tal cosa.

     ―Así fue, ¡pero no seré menospreciado por ti! ―afirmó el irascible _magi_ por toda respuesta después de un momento de vacilación. Resopló envalentonado. Volvió a impulsarse hacia delante aunque esta vez el Rey ya lo esperaba. Lo recibió entre sus brazos aplacando en parte sus movimientos, la agresividad era casi la misma del beso anterior; a la poca experiencia de Judar se le sumaba el irrefrenable deseo de probar por la fuerza que su contrincante se equivocaba. Todo de la única forma que conocía y podía llegar a dilucidar entre tan traicioneras emociones. Sinbad le respondía con la misma intensidad, invitándole a continuar con el número hasta donde fuera capaz de seguirle el paso. Le condujo hasta la orilla de la cama sin que el chico cayera en cuenta, e intoxicado por despiadados besos Judar terminó instalado sobre su regazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. De igual forma se abalanzó sobre el Rey en cuanto se despegó un instante para recuperar el aliento. No pensaba dejarle escapar.

      Con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Sinbad la sangre le hervía en las venas de manera similar a cuando aplastaba oponentes con magia. Percibía como el _rukh_ se agitaba cerca de él, pero naturalmente no le prestó ni la más mínima atención; en esos momentos el hombre bajo su cuerpo tenía prioridad por sobre todo lo existente. Creyéndose con el control absoluto de la situación extendió por su boca una sonrisa maniática. El Rey tiró de él hasta alcanzar su rostro con las manos para proseguir, acción que sirvió para hacerlo recordar que no debía confiarse y olvidar su pequeño arranque de euforia.

     Si bien saberlo no era suficiente para evitarlo.

     ―¿Te detienes? ―le preguntó Sinbad, después de besarle la escasa porción de piel que el collar dorado dejaba a su alcance bajo la oreja, momentos más tarde. No perdía el tiempo en deslizar las manos por donde las ropas ligeras no cubrían al muchacho, lo cual abarcaba un espacio considerable, a decir verdad. Este flaqueaba en su intento de despojarle a él de las suyas; por culpa de estas provocaciones y debido a su propia torpeza de principiante― No debes obligarte a esto si no quieres.

     El chico refunfuñó, ¿acaso ese idiota pretendía seguir jugando con él? Lo tentaba con caricias al tiempo que le ofrecía parar si lo deseaba. Habría mordido los dedos que le tocaron los labios si no se hubiese hallado tan perdido por culpa de sus propias ansias irremediables, ésas que se alzaban a la par que una impaciente erección dentro del –por una vez– tirante pantalón. Su predicamento resultó tan evidente que Sinbad levantó su cuerpo y lo tumbó sobre el lecho, luego de besarle con burla una mejilla.

     ―Ya no dudaré, estúpido Rey. ―Odiaba ser tratado como un ser débil pero aborrecía mucho más esperar por algo que deseaba. ―Serás mío. Completamente ―decretó desde su nueva ubicación, con una renovada y mordaz sonrisa.

     ―Será al revés, querrás decir. ―le llegó de nuevo la voz del hombre, esta vez desde lo alto. Se desvistió sin esfuerzo ante la mirada ceñuda de Judar, quien por su parte dejó caer su pesado collar y brazaletes de oro por un costado de la cama después de quitárselos. La vergüenza que pudiese socavarlo fue a parar al piso también (o eso creyó) en cuanto la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo nula y la calidez tan placentera se apoderó de su mente alterada por las hormonas. Sus propias ropas fueron también retiradas en breve por las prodigiosas manos de Sinbad, y sus piernas otra vez le rodearon de manera caprichosa en busca del roce.

      Con abrumadora facilidad su cuerpo respondió a él. Sus dientes tallándole la piel del cuello entre besos prolongados empezaron a darle escalofríos cada vez más intensos después de unos minutos. Ni hablar de cuando a pesar de no tener pechos por obvias razones, el otro tomó su torso con avidez en todo el sentido de la palabra, haciendo que se sensibilizara en zonas que ni recordaba que tenía. Las que empezaron como risas ligeras provocadas por las cosquillas que esa lengua infundió en su travesía acabaron convirtiéndose en pesadas respiraciones irregulares después de un tiempo. Pronto se removía con su habitual impaciencia, su mano escabulléndose hacia su entrepierna en busca de satisfacción, incapaz de resistir y esperar por el siguiente descubrimiento. Sinbad se tomaba su tiempo en doblegarle; al parecer no quería dejar rincón alguno de su persona sin conquistar. Poseía un determinado autocontrol que para Judar resultaba inimaginable.

     Sin embargo, el Rey apartó de allí sus dedos inquietos sin descuidar lo que estaba haciendo sobre su estómago. Los blancos y húmedos músculos abdominales del joven se movieron cuando su dueño bufó, estando a punto de inclinarse hacia el frente y protestar ante la injusticia. Antes de poder hacerlo por completo fue detenido por Sinbad, que levantando la mirada hacia él tomó lugar entonces entre sus piernas.

     ―¿Qué te crees que…? ―Pregunta del todo inútil que no pudo concluir. Los ojos del hombre ya no le miraban mientras su mentón descendía hasta su pene. Su boca se convirtió en un abrasador pozo que arrastró al _magi_ hacia sus profundidades cuando le engulló, degustando con calma lo que se le servía sobre las sedas. La timidez que creía desechada quiso regresar mientras le veía tomarle con sus labios y lengua una y otra vez, utilizando sus manos a la par en la carne que quedaba fuera del alcance de su boca. Tuvo que dejarse caer otra vez sobre la cama para no enloquecer más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

     Deseó por un momento que se detuviera y a la vez no, sus pensamientos se disolvían en un caos que no le era tan ajeno. Gimoteaba entre dientes pero esto no llegó a notarlo enseguida; parecía que Sinbad succionara también su percepción de la realidad. Tal idea ridícula le confirmaba que estaba fuera de sus cabales. E incluso aunque su existencia misma fuera drenada de esta forma no pondría ningún impedimento. Estaba sudando y se acercaba peligrosamente al final, sus uñas buscaron asidero a sus costados esperando la caída hacia un placer aún mayor.

     No llegó a ocurrir. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo despacio al notar que el movimiento seguido del tacto desaparecían; reemplazados por la fría brisa ambiental que le asoló la carne húmeda. Y como si despertara de una ensoñación, se quedó mirando aturdido el techo distante más allá del dosel, hasta que por supuesto recobró el sentido de sí mismo. Se levantó apoyándose sobre los codos con una mueca de frustración y desconcierto, para ser sorprendido de nuevo por los labios de Sinbad, cálidos y exigentes, esta vez de lleno contra los suyos. Se le había aproximado desde el costado; Judar ni siquiera había caído en cuenta del momento en que se levantó y dirigió a la cómoda cercana en busca de cierto objeto dispuesto de antemano junto a la lámpara, por si se presentaba la oportunidad.

     Le mordió el labio en venganza por dejarle a medias; sintió su sonrisa bajo la lengua a la vez que el cuerpo del Rey fue deslizándose una vez más encima del suyo. En esta ocasión le mantuvo las piernas más abiertas que durante el acto previo; Judar sabía lo que tenía que suceder a continuación. El corazón le retumbaba contra las costillas, ansioso por ser sacudido a causa de ese hombre hasta el límite de la coherencia. Le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar o no después. Como siempre que se enfrascaba en algo hasta ese grado, su vida se reducía a la escena misma en concreto. Como una suave cortina el cabello de Sinbad cayó alrededor de su cabeza, rozándole más allá del rostro, aspiró hondo hundiéndose en su cuello cuando empezó a introducirse en él.

     O eso pensó en un inicio. Porque la sensación en su retaguardia si bien extraña y hasta cierto punto dolorosa, además de viscosa, de ninguna manera podía corresponder a lo que recién había visto y sentido presionarse contra sus muslos. Tuvo que soltarse de sus hombros para echar un vistazo y comprobar lo que ya sabía. Eran sus dedos que, untados en alguna clase de menjunje oleoso se le habían metido por el trasero mientras la excitación le devoraba y perdía de vista lo que hacía su Rey y al menos por ahora, amante.

     ―Eres… Estúpido ―bufó en medio de lo que quiso ser una sonrisa pero que terminó en un curioso fruncimiento de labios. Los movimientos y la presión que ejercían los dedos de Sinbad estaban enviando ciertas vibraciones ascendentes a través de su espalda. Exploraba el terreno de manera decidida, pero sin ser descuidado o falto de toda delicadeza. Y aquel aceite fluía abundante para facilitarlo. En consecuencia Judar no podía decidirse si maldecir o en cambio agradecer su precisión. Inclinó la cabeza hacia enfrente y se apoyó en él para no derrumbarse― ¡M-mierda...!

      ―No soy yo el que vino aquí sin saber nada ―contestó el hombre con voz profunda, sin inmutarse. Empujó a Judar despacio hasta hacerlo recostarse y poder mirar su semblante encendido, sin detener lo que hacía dentro y fuera de su ano―, eres demasiado atolondrado, aunque decir eso es quedarse corto. ―Su mano libre le estrujó un  glúteo, hundió sus dedos con algo de fuerza en la suave redondez.

     Se tragó su réplica y prefirió clavar sus dientes en la piel que estaba a su alcance, de todas maneras en la última hora ya había soltado suficientes despropósitos. Se decía a sí mismo que no quería despertar su bondad, sino todo lo contrario, pero le faltaban fuerzas para mantener la más mínima compostura. Restregar las caderas acorde a sus incursiones era todo lo que le nacía hacer, quería correrse pero eso no parecía estar entre los planes del Rey. O al menos no antes de follarle como corresponde.

     Mientras los minutos se sucedían y su cuerpo se retorcía en vías de adaptarse a la incomodidad a la vez de estar sucumbiendo al goce hasta entonces inexplorado de esa zona, Judar no sabía si considerar aquello un fracaso o un verdadero acierto. Había conseguido algo, ¿pero era lo que buscaba? Ya ni recordaba bien que era lo que quería en primer lugar, sólo sabía que sus ansias de tocar y ser tocado interrumpían sus divagaciones antes de poder llegar demasiado lejos. Tomó el pene de Sinbad y le masturbó con impúdicas ganas en respuesta a lo que este hacía en su trasero, soltó el aire en una fuerte exhalación y ciñó más sus dedos entorno al volumen que iba aumentando en respuesta a su estímulo; pero no hizo falta que hiciera demasiado esfuerzo o siguiera esperando. Pronto le quitaron su nuevo juguete de las manos dejándolo deseando más. En breve el Rey apartó la mano que le preparaba para el coito, y desprendiendo con ello otra pequeña descarga le dedicó atenciones por unos instantes a su perineo. Volvía a fijar su mirada en los excitados ojos rojos del _magi_ ; parecía que se vendría aun si tan sólo lo acariciaba con la punta de los dedos.

     Untó su propia erección con el líquido que había utilizado antes en el joven, tras lo cual sostuvo sin demora las caderas de Judar ante él. Y comprendiendo que haría falta, el chico de cabellos negros levantó el trasero para facilitar la penetración; su respiración se hizo más rápida, una sofocante ráfaga de calor y lascivia le recorría los músculos, decir que se sentía desesperado sería más que un eufemismo. Joder. Si no le calentara tanto la vista de Sinbad en su plenitud bajo la mortecina luz de las lámparas tal vez le habría dado la espalda para evitar exponerse a tanta humillación.

     Su espalda se curvó un poco más cuando comenzó a ser invadido. Estaba temblando y ahora sí tenía motivos para ello; durante un momento le asoló la idea de que no podría entrar, que de hacerlo le resultaría tan doloroso y a la vez contradictoriamente placentero que acabaría desmayándose por su culpa. Sin embargo, las fuertes manos del Rey en torno a sus caderas no cedieron y tampoco su miembro en su lenta pero firme incorporación. La sensación le turbaba con su desmesurada intensidad, sus terminaciones nerviosas, sensibles a raíz de la preparación previa, reaccionaron con aquella enorme presión, que si bien indolora no dejaba de ser todavía un poco incomoda.

     No pudo preverlo. Con la voz desgastada, Judar gritó una maldición. Sintió que su existencia se desvanecía y flotaba convertido en polvo, regresando a la esencia del _rukh_ mismo, aunque seguía sin despegarse de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y su eyaculación salía despedida. El orgasmo hizo añicos su concepción del mundo. Por un momento, tan sólo durante unos segundos, fue libre y pudo experimentar cosas que creía muertas y enterradas en algún sitio perdido dentro de su ser.

      ―¿Estás bien? ―Sinbad lo trajo de vuelta de su extravagante viaje orgásmico. Había dejado de moverse en cuanto advirtió que Judar era arrastrado por la fuerza de su clímax, pero el chico no llegó siquiera a percatarse de ello. Así como tampoco notó la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudía y se aferraba a él, hiriéndole la espalda como si de un gato crispado se tratase.

     El _magi_ le dio un ligero asentimiento. Estaba cubierto de sudor y percibía las extremidades trémulas. Se descubrió agotado igual que si hubiese gastado una insensata cantidad de _magoi_ , quizás hasta más que eso. Pese a todo se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en todo el día, eso no tendría sentido negarlo. No obstante, quizás por tener la mente tan embotada como la tenía le fue algo difícil descifrar la expresión que le daba Sinbad con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entornados. De todos modos la tensión en su cuerpo era evidente, y las razones para que apretara los músculos de esa forma estaban más que claras.

     ―Sigamos con esto, ¿quieres? ―Deslizó sus brazos, deshaciendo la presa que había formado a su alrededor y asegurado con sus uñas. Atrajo su rostro hacia sí y lamió su mejilla. Con los ojos cerrados, sopló su aliento despacio sobre la piel humedecida. ―Si no te das prisa me dormiré ―advirtió, risueño. 

     ―Eso sí que no voy a permitírtelo.

     Deslizó el brazo bajo su espalda y le sostuvo contra sí. Judar gruñó al tiempo en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de manera perezosa y exponía su pálida garganta; Sinbad besó con ahínco la delicada zona de la manzana de Adán en otras circunstancias siempre cubierta por la enorme gema del color de sus ojos. Fue variando la cadencia del balanceo, acentuando y disminuyendo la velocidad según le apetecía. Además de parecerle encantadoras, las expresiones en constante cambio del joven le transmitían sus deseos mejor que sí se los dijese con palabras; y por otra parte, en esa boca grosera los sonidos inherentes al placer resultaban más dulces de lo que habría podido imaginar.

     El _rukh_ zumbaba en los oídos del _magi_ ; a pesar de su estado de plácida languidez, Sinbad conseguía mantenerle a flote. Le besaba los labios entreabiertos robándose sus suspiros mientras su mano se movía de forma incansable, casi terca en el intento de despertarle una erección completa, objetivo que estaba alcanzando sin gran dificultad. La creciente excitación de Judar se volvía tangible en la forma en que comenzaba a levantar sus caderas buscando profundizar su unión, trascender un poco más la frontera entre sus cuerpos por más que fuera imposible, hasta que la inminente separación fuera dolorosa. Hasta que el fuego dejara de abrasarle el pecho con cada penetración, espoleado por cada nimio y húmedo roce. La ambición de Sinbad se traslucía incluso en la cama; en su fervorosa forma de tomarle como si aquel fuera el último polvo de su vida y dejarle ir fuese a arrancarle el corazón; tenía la pericia de hacerle sentir como si todo guardase un significado mayor del que en realidad poseía. El _borg_ de Judar nunca podría protegerlo de un hechizo tal, así como tampoco sería capaz de encontrar un contraataque apropiado; era irresistible abandonarse a su merced, olvidar todo y explotar bajo sus ojos lascivos.

     El _magi_ mordió por enésima vez el cuello bronceado del Rey, la voz escapándosele por cada embestida que le era encajada; la urgencia surgida del orgasmo aproximándose hacía que Sinbad empujara largamente contra él, perdiéndose hasta el último instante en la deliciosa caverna que lo contenía. Después de terminar dentro de él con un potente estremecimiento y con su nombre picándole en los labios, se ocupó de continuar masturbándolo con diligencia para, instantes más tarde, liberarle también. Las piernas de Judar se tensaron como si fuesen a quebrarse mientras alcanzaba el final por segunda vez en la noche, siendo ahora más breve y de menor en intensidad pero que le sumió en una somnolencia casi hipnótica al desvanecerse.

     ¿De verdad había sido Sinbad el que cayó en una trampa al acostarse con él? Judar no pudo suprimir el insidioso pensamiento mientras, hecho una bola junto a su costado, descendía en el espiral de un sueño que le arrebataba los prejuicios, como la misma oscuridad que entonces llenó la alcoba del Rey después de que aquel se encargara de apagar el fuego de las lámparas y se metiese de nuevo en la cama.

     Tuvo el aciago presentimiento de que hiciera lo que hiciera, Sinbad sería el que terminaría convirtiéndolo en esclavo de sus deseos y no al revés.

 

  * **••••**



 

     ―Buenos días, señor.

     Judar acababa de incorporarse en la cama, no sin cierta dificultad, cuando una voz suave lo hizo sobresaltarse y por poco volver a caer sobre su espalda. Miró a su alrededor de manera frenética, parpadeando para aclararse los ojos todavía velados por el sueño.

     De pie delante del lecho encontró a una joven vestida con el uniforme que solían llevar las sirvientas del palacio de Sindria. Mantenía la vista fija en sus propios pies y las manos juntas sobre el regazo.

     ―¡¿Desde cuándo estás allí?! ―exclamó el _magi_ restregándose un ojo. Las sábanas le cubrían nada más que la mitad inferior del cuerpo, asió estas en un intento de cubrirse arriba de la cintura.

     La muchacha había dado un leve respingo en su sitio ante su tono exaltado.

     ―D-Desde hace un minuto ―se explicó―, su majestad me envió a comprobar si ya había despertado.

     ―Ya ―se dijo más para sí mismo, recuperando la calma. Observó el despejado cielo tras las ventanas descubiertas. De manera que a Sinbad no le preocupaba que la servidumbre se enterara de sus encuentros nocturnos, ni siquiera si se trataba de él: un hombre que además era el mismísimo _magi_ del reino. No estaba mal, le agradaba su descaro, aunque la sola idea también acarreaba consigo la molesta pregunta respecto a cuántos otros tipos se habría follado antes que a él a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

     ―Si se le ofrece algo…

     ―Prepárame un baño ―exigió entonces, interrumpiéndola―, y que sea rápido.

     Pasaba del mediodía cuando terminó de asearse como corresponde. Al menos nadie importante le había visto dejar la habitación de Sinbad; suponía que para entonces todos estarían ocupados con sus propios asuntos, puesto que la reunión matutina de costumbre habría terminado hace horas. Por supuesto, lo mismo aplicaba para el monarca. De todas maneras no se sentía en condiciones adecuadas para enfrentarlo enseguida. Sus emociones seguían siendo bastante caóticas, incluso más después de haber pasado la noche con él y sentir lo que entonces experimentó. Prefirió echar a volar rumbo a la ciudad para despejarse; pasaría el día haciendo nada, intentando rehuir la incertidumbre e inseguridad que de pronto le inundaban al pensar en el otro hombre.

     Era fácil distraerse en aquella animada ciudad, o así le había resultado siempre hasta entonces, cuando por más que fuese donde fuese y se mezclase con gentes tan diversas no consiguió dejar de pensar en el estúpido Rey. Él existía en cada rincón de ésa isla y su esencia impregnaba ahora incluso su propio ser hasta un punto en que le causó angustia. Su intención desde que le conociera había sido influenciarlo y hacerlo caer en la depravación –cosa que en teoría no debería serle muy difícil teniendo en consideración que Sinbad ya estaba a medio camino de sucumbir–, pero por cada paso que daba parecía que retrocedía tres más. No se sentía como de costumbre cada vez que estaban juntos, impulsos y sentimientos que no reconocía le dominaban cuando se trataba él; debilitaban su propósito original del mismo modo que el _rukh_ negro se volvía tenue hasta ser indistinguible del blanco en el pacífico reino de Sindria, donde el sufrimiento y el rencor a grandes escalas eran inexistentes. ¿Sería la falta de una fuente de _rukh_ negro la razón de su inexplicable estado? Era plausible… Pero no era algo que pudiese solucionar sin estropearlo todo en el proceso.

     Por su parte Sinbad casi había esperado otra de sus irrupciones repentinas durante el transcurso de la jornada, como la vez en que fue a plantarle cara culpándole de su aburrimiento y a sugerirle orquestar una guerra. Los desplantes de Judar se habían vuelto conocidos así como su mal temperamento, lo que no le hacía demasiado popular entre la comunidad; no era algo que le preocupara en exceso, aunque si podía elegir prefería evitarse una escena suya en el momento menos indicado. No obstante, en esta ocasión no ocurrió nada parecido; el _magi_ no se apareció por su oficina, y supo después por boca de la doncella que enviara antes a su propia habitación que el joven había dejado el palacio con rumbo desconocido.

     Sea como fuere, ya había tomado una decisión respecto a cómo manejar a Judar. No sería una mujer pero sentía por él lo mismo que una, y si ello podía serle útil para contenerlo no iba a dudar en emplearlo a su favor, por muy mal que sonara incluso para sí mismo. Era lamentable, pero todavía existían demasiadas cosas que desconocía de aquel _magi_ , y eso aunado a las inquietantes ideas que solía tener ponía en tela juicio su lealtad. Aun así quería confiar en Judar como uno más de sus aliados; cuando pensaba en el muchacho y rememoraba la plácida imagen de su rostro durmiente por la mañana le embargaba el deseo de perpetuar ésa paz y darle lo que quería, compensar por igual afrentas cometida y por cometer. La clase de peligrosa condescendencia que se creía capaz de controlar.

 

  * **••••**



     Al final Judar se obligó a dejar de pensar en tonterías que sólo conseguían hundirle en la miseria y decidió una vez más ir a por todas. Que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir. Al caer la noche esperó al Rey tras una columna cerca del pasillo que daba a sus aposentos, y saltó sobre él en cuanto se dignó a aparecer. Más impaciente que cualquier otra persona dentro de esas inmensas paredes, había tenido que esforzarse bastante para no ir a buscarle mientras estaba en compañía de Ja´far.

     ―¿Cuánto más pensabas tardarte? Casi me quedo dormido allí ―dijo mientras se presionaba contra su espalda. Después de limitarse a flotar por un rato, descendió sobre el suelo.

     Sinbad se volvió para mirarlo, se había sobresaltado de la impresión. Le observó con molestia, pero enseguida recompuso su expresión al mirarlo mejor y caer en cuenta de que el joven parecía incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

     ―Si tanto deseabas verme podrías haber ido a buscarme antes ―dijo con algo de diversión.

     ―Es molesto cuando estás rodeado de tu séquito, como sea ―Intentó evadir la cuestión y su mirada―. Esta mañana me sorprendió una de tus criadas, ¿le das el mismo trato a todas tus amantes?

     ―No eres una de ellas así que tómalo como un gesto especial, si lo prefieres.

     Tomó la muñeca de Judar y acarició despacio el dorso de su mano. El chico se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, su rostro adoptó una expresión seria y hasta pensativa.

     ―Y ahora vas decirme que lo de anoche no se repetirá ―soltó por último Judar con tono ácido―, sin embargo…

     ―Si embargo esto no tiene sentido, ¿vas a decir? ―Le tomó por la cintura. El _magi_ ladeó el rostro negándose a mirarlo al tiempo en que torcía la boca. ―Otra vez insistes en adelantarte a mis palabras. ―Rozó con delicadeza la mejilla que le enfrentaba.

     Como el usualmente revoltoso _magi_ se negaba a decir cualquier cosa, Sinbad aprovechó la brecha y se inclinó hacia él. Con ánimo provocador susurró cerca de su oído.

     ―¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que sería suyo? ―El rostro del joven se contrajo al instante. ―Te veías bastante más determinado que esto.

     Judar lo encaró al fin, refunfuñando algo que amenazaba con convertirse en una retahíla de insultos a bocajarro. Y Sinbad lo besó, por supuesto, siendo ésa la opción más lógica para impedir que alertara a todos en las inmediaciones con sus gritos y porque era mejor sentir sus labios que enterarse de cualquier cosa que pudiese estar rondándole por la cabeza. El Rey de Sindria le empujó contra la pared y se abrió paso en su enfurruñada coraza; su lengua le recibió con una docilidad enternecedora, tal cual como el soplo de color que le pintó los pómulos. Al alejarse, aquella furia había sido reducida a un rescoldo de pasión.

     ―¿Vendrás conmigo de nuevo? ―le preguntó y acunó su mandíbula con suavidad. El chico de cabellos negros parpadeaba tratando de ubicarse de nuevo en el presente.

     Incluso si hubiese hallado una razón para negarse, no habría tenido la voluntad suficiente. Había ido allá en busca de una excusa para sepultar sus sentimientos, esperando su rechazo, pero otra vez Sinbad acertaba en desarmarle por completo. Se sacudió su mano de encima con un ademán para conservar parte de su actitud díscola y con ella su orgullo.

     ―Como quieras. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sorna. ―Ya que me lo pides tan desesperadamente no podría decir que no.

     Mientras obtuviera lo que deseaba no repararía demasiado en los detalles, y hasta la fecha todo estaba saliéndole mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, ¿no? Y es que además su accidentada vida demostraba en sí misma que el fin justificaba los medios.

     Aunque lo ignorara, hasta cierto punto Sinbad y él tenían eso en común, para bien o para mal.


	7. Chapter 7

     Ese día recalaron en el puerto del reino de Sindria varias naves procedentes de distintas partes del mundo, evento cotidiano en la isla dada la habitual afluencia de turistas y su economía basada en el intercambio comercial con otras naciones; además del arribo de personas que por una u otra razón buscaban asilarse en su territorio. El sol lanzaba sus rayos con la intensidad esperable de un día estival sobre las aguas límpidas, y Judar observaba bostezando la ajetreada escena que le tocaba contemplar por sugerencia de Sinbad.

 _«¿Por qué no vas con Ja´far mañana a recibir a los visitantes? Te aburrirás menos que estando aquí sin hacer nada»._ Aunque le resultaba tedioso por una infinidad de razones, acabó aceptando a regañadientes. El hecho de que se lo pidiera mientras le besaba el cuello influyó bastante en su pronta rendición, en esas circunstancias era probable que aquel hombre pudiera disuadirle de casi cualquier cosa si se lo proponía. Y ahora tenía que afrontar el arrepentimiento de esa tonta decisión por ser tan débil ante él desde que se volvieran amantes. Cambió de posición sobre la alfombra voladora que montaba a poca altura del suelo, mascullando en voz baja algo en su contra.

     Ja´far apenas le dedicó un vistazo antes de dar la bienvenida en nombre del Rey a las personas que descendieron de un barco pequeño que no parecía pertenecer a turistas acaudalados. Sus humildes ropas y el gran número de rostros abatidos entre sus filas reforzaban el aspecto de desamparo que exhibían en general.

     ―No es necesario que hagas ni digas nada, francamente no sé por qué Sin te hizo venir ―le habló en tono contenido en tanto el deprimente grupo terminaba de desembarcar―. Aunque sería preferible que bajaras de allí, llamas demasiado la atención.

     ―¿Y eso qué? ―inquirió el _magi_ , mosqueado. Concordaba con el secretario en que tampoco comprendía el interés de Sinbad por verle involucrado en esas estúpidas actividades, pero como la mayoría del tiempo, su actitud le sacaba de quicio.  

     ―Estas personas son refugiados que han perdido todo lo que tienen en las peores circunstancias ―explicó procurando bajar aún más la voz, Judar tuvo que inclinarse hacia abajo para conseguir escucharle―, es mejor no hacer nada que pueda intimidarlos.

     Ja´far puso fin a la conversación tras esta frase. Volvió la vista al frente y se ocupó de su deber con la amabilidad y diplomacia que le caracterizaban, mientras Judar se alejaba raudo del foco de atención. Le provocaba nauseas semejante verborrea cursi que enaltecía la solidaridad y el mutuo entendimiento; apenas soportaba a Sinbad cuando empezaba con ese discurso y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar también el de su subalterno de poca monta. Permanecería acostado sobre su alfombra al amparo de un árbol, sin prestar atención hasta que todo acabara.

     ―¿Por qué se empeña tanto en mezclarse con estos perdedores? ―le preguntó a la nada con apatía. Descendió de la alfombra y apoyó los pies sobre el suelo de arena. Un sujeto tan excepcional como Sinbad podría hacer y obtener lo que deseara al instante. Con su poder sería más que factible aniquilar a quien fuera que se atreviera a desafiarlo y así expandir su territorio hasta que el mundo le perteneciera, no obstante prefería pasarse la vida dando refugio a exiliados y extendiendo acuerdos diplomáticos. Su proceder escapaba a su comprensión. Aunque si no fuese como es quizás no le habría sacado de aquel basurero y ahora no estaría allí como su _magi_.

      Se escabulló del puerto sin que Ja´far, quien seguía atareado y en esos momentos intercambiaba palabras con un par de oficiales de la guardia, se percatara de su ausencia. De cualquier forma su presencia allí era totalmente irrelevante e incluso molesta, según le dio a entender el hombre de cabellos blancos. Más tarde le transmitiría sus quejas en persona al idiota que planteó la idea. No había dado más que unos cuantos pasos por la calle aledaña al embarcadero cuando una perturbación a su izquierda seguida de un grito ahogado reclamó su atención. Se detuvo por un instante y miró por encima del hombro, algo extrañado.

     El _rukh_ procedente de la joven pareja que le enfrentaba con semblantes contorsionados por la ira y el pánico era impuro en comparación al del resto de los transeúntes que llenaban la amplia calle. No era negro aún, pero estaba cerca de serlo. Judar estuvo seguro de no haberles visto en su vida, pero el aura que irradiaban casi le trajo recuerdos de sus tiempos al servicio de _Al Thamen_. Ah. Un presentimiento espantoso emergió desde el fondo de su pecho, fue como si una araña inmunda trepase por su tráquea.

     La mujer se soltó del brazo de su compañero y le señaló al tiempo en que se esforzaba por hablar, pese al temblor que le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta.

     ―… ¡Tú! ¡Eres tú el que arrasó nuestra villa junto al ejército y a esos hombres con los rostros tapados! ―acusó, sus oscuros ojos entornados fijos en el petrificado Judar. Ropas sencillas y gastadas, equipaje justo y apenas necesario; eran parte del grupo de refugiados al que Sinbad, en su desmedida benevolencia, acababa de consentir dar asilo ―¡¿P-Por qué estás aquí?!

     ―Ustedes asesinaron a nuestras familias ―la secundó el hombre a su lado con la voz cargada de resentimiento, sin darle tiempo a decir nada―, ¿y ahora planean hacer lo mismo acá?

     Era cuestión de tiempo para que causaran un revuelo si continuaban increpándole de ese modo en mitad de la calle; de hecho, el _magi_ oscuro ya podía advertir cómo unas cuantas miradas curiosas se le clavaban en la nuca y en el rostro. Su mundo y todo lo erigido sobre él se tambaleaban a un paso del caos. Por culpa de una insignificancia otra vez iba a ser despojado de todo. Cuando por fin había llegado tan lejos en su empresa, y de la manera correcta a ojos del resto.

     ―Cierra esa puta boca ―espetó con tono glacial. Dio un paso al frente, el _rukh_ negro se convulsionaba ominoso a su alrededor, aguardando sus órdenes. Una esfera de _magoi_ amenazó con materializarse en su mano, ante los ojos de la aterrada pareja. Para entonces sus rostros habían perdido cualquier rastro de color, incapaces de mantenerse compuestos delante de su mirada súbitamente turbia.

     Judar examinó ambos lados de la calle. No detectó signos de que hubiesen llamado la atención de forma irremediable aún. Se dirigió otra vez al par de individuos que tenía enfrente, y ellos por su parte retrocedieron por acto reflejo antes de siquiera escucharle hablar.

     ―Los mataré aquí y ahora.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Les arrastró hacia el solitario fondo de una callejuela próxima al mercado, no muy lejos de donde los encontró. Tuvo que amenazarles con exterminar al resto de las personas que habían arribado ese día a la isla junto a ellos, para evitar que empezaran a gritar. Quizás por el hecho de que ya habían atestiguado el tipo de cosas que solía hacer sin titubear, no intentaron resistirse y le siguieron con pasmosa resignación. O tal vez porque eran demasiado jóvenes y no tenían nada a lo que aferrarse, ninguna cosa les quedaba por la que luchar para vivir. Lástima para ellos que en cambio él sí tuviese demasiado que perder en esta ocasión. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conservar su posición en el reino de Sindria, al lado de Sinbad.

     ―¡Detente! ―Suplicó aquella menuda mujer de cabello negro, desesperada. Corrió hacia su acompañante caído luego de que con un ligero movimiento de su varita, Judar lo estampara contra el muro. El golpe lo había dejado al borde de la inconsciencia― ¡No más, por favor! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Ya se lo han llevado todo!

     El eco de su llanto rebotó entre las paredes, perdiéndose en el barullo lejano del exterior. Era tan fácil terminar con todo ahí mismo, asesinarlos y con ello el problema estaría resuelto, las historias de su vida anterior no llegarían a oídos de nadie en el palacio y no sería cuestionado debido a ellas. Sinbad no le rechazaría por haber formado parte de la organización que despreciaba casi tanto como amaba todo lo que había construido, por cometer actos como este.

      El aire se enfrió a su alrededor y a su espalda afilados carámbanos de hielo tomaron forma. Fluctuando en el aire todavía a medio solidificar, sus extremos apuntaron hacia la pared del fondo, donde el muchacho y la chica permanecían apostados sin esperanza alguna de escape. Empuñando la vara con firmeza, Judar preguntó, de pronto dubitativo:

     ―¿Todos… Todos los demás provienen del mismo lugar que ustedes? ¡Responde, mujer!  

     Ella negó, frenética y sobresaltada por su tono demandante, sin dejar de sollozar.

     ―Somos de distintos lugares, nosotros nos unimos a ellos porque oímos que el Rey Sinbad aceptada todos por igual y…

     Chasqueó la lengua, interrumpiéndola. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, aunque eso realmente no podía asegurarle que no hubiesen más tipos deambulando por las calles de Sindria que pudieran reconocerlo a raíz de una experiencia similar. Y todo gracias a las jodidas políticas sociales de su Rey. Debería haber anticipado que algo así podría surgir de aquel disparate.  

     Tras su orden, los helados proyectiles volaron a toda velocidad. A su paso el aire siseó, y en menos de dos segundos se encajaron inclementes contra el muro de adobe, levantando una densa nube de polvo. Si no cedió por completo se debió a que estaba respaldado desde el otro lado por una sólida muralla de piedra, perteneciente a una construcción contigua.

     ―Dejarán este país en el primer barco que zarpe ―les ordenó a ambos jóvenes que, milagrosamente ilesos y conmocionados, le escuchaban entre toses―; de lo contrario antes de matarles me aseguraré de hacerles pasar por un calvario que ni imaginan, y será lo mismo para el resto de la escoria que llegó hoy. Tampoco le dirán a nadie sobre mí, ¿entendido? O donde sea que vayan les encontraré.

     Se marchó de ahí volando, de manera literal, después de escucharles asentir en apenas unos murmullos temerosos. No se detuvo hasta alcanzar una altura considerable, y entonces desde lo alto echó un vistazo sobre la ciudad. Bien podría haber sido descubierto por Ja´far y habría sido su fin; sería imposible evitar que se lo dijese a Sinbad a no ser que se deshiciera de él, y aunque la idea de hacerlo no le generaba conflicto, un paso en falso y también estaría cavando su propia fosa. Eso sin tener en cuenta que la situación podía repetirse en caso de que alguien más le reconociera, y que todavía debía asegurarse de que esos dos en verdad abandonaran la isla. Tal parecía que hiciese lo que hiciese nunca podría librarse de la amenaza ligada a su antigua vida, que como una guillotina, se cernía sobre su cuello. El inexorable flujo no iba a consentir que un ser profano como él escapara exento de castigo, y sin embargo no le importaba en lo más mínimo ésa absurda justicia. La rechazaba y e iba combatirla hasta su último respiro.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Judar no se equivocó en suponer que Ja´far no se percataría de que se había esfumado del lugar: el diligente hombre no se acordó de él hasta que terminó de encargarse de supervisar el recibimiento de los recién llegados, cuando tocaba regresar al palacio y dar cuentas a Sinbad. Le traería sin cuidado lo que hiciera el escurridizo _magi_ sino fuera porque cualquier desliz que cometiera sería su responsabilidad; aun así tuvo que rendirse en su búsqueda después de no avistarlo por los alrededores del puerto. Conociéndole deducía que para entonces ya habría volado a algún sitio fuera de su alcance.

     ―Puede regresar por su cuenta, de todas formas ―se dijo, aunque sería mentira afirmar que le aliviaba. Judar era para él motivo persistente de preocupación y stress desde que a su señor se le ocurriera acogerlo en el palacio como uno más de los suyos. Comprendía sus razones detrás de esta decisión y no lo cuestionaba, sus poderes y valía como _magi_ no dejaban lugar a discusión respecto a lo útil que podía llegar a ser para el reino, y no obstante, su personalidad se contraponía con todos los beneficios que podía llegar a representar tenerlo como parte de su casa. Yendo quizás demasiado lejos, de manera instintiva era incapaz de confiar en él incluso después de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que le conociera; asimismo intuía que Sinbad tampoco depositaba en él demasiada confianza, incluso cuando no se lo había dicho con esas palabras. Percibía un dejo de inquietud cada vez que estaba cerca del joven, un presagio nefasto que nunca llegaba a disiparse ni a –todavía– consumarse. Y es por eso que era en extremo cauteloso con él.

     Antes de que se marchase junto a la escolta que le acompañaba, ocurrió algo que le retuvo por unos momentos más. Delante de él pasaron dos personas que reconoció como parte del grupo de exiliados con los que antes se reunió, retornaban al embarcadero con inusitada prisa; al extremo de por poco tropezar con quien se les cruzara. Retrocedió un paso para evitar chocar con ellos, y les siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvieron frente al oficial encargado del embarque y desembarque de los barcos de mercancías atracados. Entornó los ojos, no dudo en acercarse a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

     ―¿Hay algún problema? ―preguntó. Por lo que había alcanzado a oír de la conversación ya tenía una ligera idea, aunque no imaginaba el porqué. A su intervención, tanto el hombre como la mujer se callaron de súbito.

     ―Señor Ja´far ―el oficial se dirigió hacia él―, estas personas dicen querer irse en el siguiente barco que zarpe con destino a Reim o Balbadd, aunque acaban de llegar hoy. Les he dicho que el siguiente barco de pasajeros no zarpará hasta mañana antes del mediodía, pero insisten en querer marcharse lo más pronto posible incluso si es en el mismo que les trajo.

     Confuso por lo que se le decía, de nuevo los observó. Temerosos, ambos desviaron la mirada rehuyendo su escrutinio.

     ―¿Por qué desean irse tan de repente? ―inquirió viéndoles de forma alternada― Ya se les informó que se les proveerá de una vivienda temporal hasta-

―Ya lo sabemos ―le cortó levantando la voz el joven que no tendría más de veinte años o quizás un poco menos. Pese a su ímpetu inicial, pareció dudar. Apretó la mano de su compañera y continuó, con la mirada baja, visiblemente nervioso―, pero no podemos quedarnos… Agradecemos a su majestad el Rey Sinbad por recibirnos y lamentamos las molestias, nos iremos mañana si es que no hay alternativas para hacerlo hoy.

     Algo no iba bien. No era normal que un par de exiliados quisieran marcharse el mismo día en que llegaron, después de un viaje tan largo como el que acababan de tener. No podía recordar que hubiese ocurrido nunca una situación similar, eso sin agregar la actitud sospechosa que manifestaban. No era la usual renuencia por el hecho de hallarse en un país desconocido; Ja´far tuvo la inequívoca suposición de que algo se estaba fraguando justo ahí, delante de sus ojos.

     Siendo así, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.

     ―Debo insistir, ¿pasó alguna cosa que les haya hecho querer abandonar Sindria? ―presionó. Solo obtuvo silencio y un breve intercambio de miradas, un instante de duda que le daba una posibilidad―. No tienen que decírmelo si no quieren hacerlo, pero pueden tener una audiencia con su majestad y contarle directamente. Sea cual sea el problema, si está en su poder les aseguro que hará lo posible por ayudar.

     Vislumbró en sus miradas la lucha interna que compartían, la sombra del miedo les impedía aceptar su propuesta. Ja´far volvió a insistir antes de que pudieran negarse de nuevo.

     ―No tienen nada que temer, aquí no serán perseguidos por nadie. Pero si de todos modos quieren irse, pueden hacerlo mañana por la tarde, después de la audiencia.

     ―De acuerdo ―dijo de pronto la mujer, dejando estupefacto al joven a su lado―, nos reuniremos con el Rey Sinbad.

     ―¡Sabes que si hacemos eso, entonces… ! ―le reclamó el muchacho, alterado, intentando hacerla entrar en razón y cambiar de parecer.

     ―¿Y qué más da? Después de esto no tenemos ninguna oportunidad, de todas formas.

     Les hizo saber que era ésa era le decisión correcta y se despidió después de indicarles que se presentaran a la mañana siguiente en el palacio para reunirse con el Rey. Los siguió con la mirada por un tiempo, incapaz de desprenderse aquella incomodidad de encima, la sensación de que algo se le escapaba. Al día siguiente la situación se aclararía, y de ocurrir alguna eventualidad, se encargarían de ella.

     Judar eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer. Levitando, descendió desde la alta copa de un árbol tomándole por sorpresa. Para entonces había dejado atrás el puerto y al par de jóvenes hacía varios metros y ya no se les avistaba. Estaba a punto de abordar el carruaje devuelta al palacio.

     ―¿Volverás también? ―preguntó con la mano sobre la puerta, aunque tal como pensó que haría, el _magi_ se rehusó. Pasó de largo sin decirle nada más, tenía el ceño contraído y la boca torcida, como si estuviese mirando algo que le causara un intenso malestar― Oye, ¿Judar? ―le llamó, extrañado por ese cambio tan repentino.

     ―Dile que después lo veré.

     ―¿Ah?

     Luego de decirle eso echó a andar entre la muchedumbre, su larga trenza la última en desaparecer por completo.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Se había equivocado de modo rotundo al dejarlos vivir, y ni siquiera sabía por qué se los permitió. Ahora estaba de nuevo en aprietos por culpa de ese absurdo momento de misericordia; si los asesinaba estaba seguro de que el entrometido de Ja´far sería capaz de investigar el asunto a fondo, e incluso aunque no pudiera relacionarlo con aquel miserable par, estaría más alerta respecto a lo que sucediese a su alrededor de lo que ya solía estar. Su desconfianza engendraría más sospecha y esta podría transmitírsela a Sinbad. No podía lidiar con ello mientras se cuidaba de no ser descubierto por extranjeros, tarde o temprano se le iría de las manos.

     Se masajeó el rostro en medio de la oscuridad, contemplando entre sus palmas la derrota venidera que por la mañana le alcanzaría si es que no hacía algo para torcer la situación. Lo suyo no era urdir enrevesados planes ni preocuparse de las consecuencias, sino otorgar el poder necesario para llevarlos a cabo y asegurar la victoria. Ojalá tan sólo pudiera eliminar todos aquellos malditos obstáculos con la magia del _rukh_.

     De repente sintió que le acariciaban la espalda desnuda. Enredándose entre las espesas hebras de cabello suelto, los dedos de aquel hombre subieron con lentitud hasta su blanquísimo hombro. Se forzó a dejar a un lado tales ideas pesimistas.

     ―¿Qué te impide dormir? ―Oyó que le preguntaba Sinbad con voz somnolienta― Es la primera vez que te veo pasar la noche en vela.

     ―Apenas si me estás viendo ―se burló, girándose hacia él. En efecto, la claridad que precedía al alba irrumpía débilmente en la habitación, dejando su expresión ensombrecida.

     ―Lo suficiente, el resto lo imagino. ―Sin levantarse, tomó un mechón de su cabello.

     ―Tuve una pesadilla ―agregó el _magi_. Se recostó sobre su pecho, recargando la mejilla sobre sus manos juntas.

     ―¿Acerca de qué? ―con suavidad, el Rey comenzó a tallarle la coronilla. Judar cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

     ―El fin de todo, llegando a mí de la nada ―explicó con abstracción. Estiró las piernas entre las sábanas revueltas, hundiéndose en un reconfortante sopor―. Y no puedo escapar por mucho que lo intente.

     Sinbad meditó sus palabras antes de contestarle. Descansó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

     ―Si no puedes huir, ¿no es mejor enfrentarlo? Siempre podría venir algo bueno después de eso.

     ―O algo mucho peor. ―Sonrió, aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar concordar con él. Quizás todavía quedaba una alternativa que pudiera tomar.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Como habían acordado la tarde anterior, por la mañana se presentaron en el palacio los dos forasteros que se suponía iban a asilarse en Sindria. Tendrían una audiencia con el Rey y le explicarían las razones tras la decisión repentina de abandonar la isla, pensaban revelarle la verdad sobre aquella terrible criatura con la que se habían cruzado en sus tierras; no pretendían guardarse nada. Con este propósito, fueron conducidos por guardias hasta un vestíbulo en uno de los edificios, y después de un breve lapso les hicieron pasar a través de unas enormes puertas dobles, encontrándose con el espacioso salón en el que solía recibirse a los visitantes. Al fondo del mismo el monarca les aguardaba desde su trono, y cerca de él se encontraba el joven que portaba una _kuffiya_ al que poco antes habían conocido. El llamado Rey de los siete mares era joven y de atractivo aspecto, tal como habían llegado a saber por medio de los rumores que corrían sobre él. Se aproximaron por la alfombra de un color rojo contrastante con las blancas paredes de mármol hasta situarse delante de él, y después de darle una respetuosa reverencia e intercambiar los saludos correspondientes, Sinbad empezó a hablar.

     ―Ya se me ha informado acerca de lo que sucedió ayer, pero me temo que yo tampoco lo comprendo ―hizo una pausa y les miró con mayor atención―. Ustedes forman parte del grupo de personas que admití recientemente en mi país dadas sus circunstancias atenuantes, ¿por qué motivo cambiaron de parecer al llegar hasta aquí?

     Con palpable nerviosismo, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

     ―Su majestad, ayer después de que salimos del puerto, nosotros… –levantó la mirada hacia él, y en ese instante preciso toda la determinación acumulada se desvaneció de su cuerpo, como ahuyentada por la fuerza de un huracán. Su mandíbula se trabó y sus ojos parecieron estar por salírsele de las cuencas.

      El mismo muchacho de vestimentas negras que había estado a punto de asesinarles hace menos de un día, el causante de la destrucción de su pueblo, abandonaba la sombra de una columna cercana, y sin prestarles atención, caminaba con soltura hasta apostarse en el flanco derecho del Rey Sinbad. Se apoyó de forma superficial contra el respaldo del trono, desde donde les contempló con sus diabólicos ojos escarlata. El pavor que les inspiró ese delicado rostro fue tal, que por un momento olvidaron incluso el lugar en el que se encontraban y lo que pensaban hacer ahí.

     Su cambio no pasó desapercibido por Sinbad, así como tampoco lo fue para Ja´far que con atención observaba la escena desde su izquierda.

     ―¿Qué ocurre? ―Inquirió al ver que el hombre ya no continuaba con su explicación y la joven a su lado tampoco parecía dispuesta a decir algo.

     ―Tal vez se mordió la lengua ―intervino el chico a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Los brazaletes que portaba se agitaron con el ademán, emitiendo destellos que les hicieron estremecer por los recuerdos suscitados.

     ―Él… ¿Por qué? ―balbuceó la mujer, refiriéndose al hombre junto al Rey― No lo entiendo.

     ―¿Se refiere a Judar, señorita? ―dijo Sinbad, volviendo la vista hacia el muchacho cuyo brazo casi le rozaba― Él es mi _magi_. No se preocupen por él, suele estar presente en estas ocasiones, aunque no sea ése su verdadero deber.

     ―Si involucra a este reino también me involucra a mí, ¿no? ―añadió el recién mencionado de forma retórica, sin quitarles la vista de encima. El verdadero significado de la sonrisa que reveló solo fue percibido por sus dos indefensos espectadores.

     ―Entonces, por favor continúe con lo que estaba diciéndome hace un momento ―volvió a insistirles el Rey.

     Sobrecogidos por la explicación que les dio respecto a la presencia de Judar, fueron incapaces de soltar palabra. Como si una energía monstruosa les aplastase contra la alfombra, enfrentaron la horrorosa verdad de que habían caído de bruces en una trampa al acudir a ese sitio. Eran como ratas dentro de un pozo de serpientes, a punto de ser devoradas vivas.

     ―Nosotros… Nos equivocamos ―se rectificó el joven, el sudor frío deslizándose por su frente mientras procuraba fijar la vista en cualquier lugar lejos del demonio instigador. Notaba la garganta cerrársele aun cuando el Rey todavía no ordenaba su muerte―, no debimos venir en primer lugar. ―Tragó saliva, sus palabras sonaban demasiado altas e inseguras dentro del salón sumido en el silencio―. Nada sucedió entonces, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Iremos a otro lugar más cercano a nuestro país de origen.

     ―Queremos volver un día a nuestro hogar, aunque por ahora sea imposible ―dijo a su vez la muchacha, intentando sonar convincente a oídos del Rey. Pero dada la forma en que los observaba, no parecía ser este el caso.

     ―¿Están seguro de esto? Si hay algo más que quieran agregar, les aseguro que no saldrá de estas paredes.

     ―Lo estamos, su majestad. No hay nada que nos quede por decir ―retomó la palabra con mayor decisión el joven, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes posible―. Lamentamos mucho haberle hecho perder su tiempo con todo esto, y ruego que nos disculpe, pero deseamos marcharnos en el barco que saldrá hoy al mediodía. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros y siempre se lo agradeceremos, pero debemos irnos.

     Con una expresión circunspecta que no dejaba entrever nada, Sinbad dio fin a la reunión.

     ―Está bien, pueden retirarse, pero si es que alguna vez cambian de parecer y desean volver, este país estará abierto a recibirlos.

     Dejaron el recinto luego de recibir su permiso, desde su ubicación Judar observó con satisfacción cómo desaparecían más allá de las puertas; la premura que llevaban le hizo pensar que temían que alguien fuera en su persecución en caso de no darse prisa. Y no estaban demasiado equivocados, comprobaría con sus propios ojos que dejasen la isla, y si no lo hacían les hundiría en lo profundo del océano donde nadie les encontraría jamás. O tal vez lo hiciese de todas maneras antes de que pudieran abordar el barco, solo para cerciorarse de que nada más fuese a ocurrir.

     ―Es obvio que algo estaban ocultando, no debiste dejarles ir tan pronto ―manifestó Ja´far con disconformidad, rompiendo la quietud la del momento.

     ―Es muy probable, pero no podía retenerles contra su voluntad ni hacer de esta reunión un interrogatorio ―reconoció Sinbad―, más si no tenemos la certeza de que tuviese que ver con Sindria.

     ―Es cierto, pero…

     El _magi_ quiso rodar los ojos ante las reservas de Ja´far. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiese deshacerse también de él, sería mucho más fácil persuadir a Sinbad de que considerase sus planes si no tuviese pegado sobre sí a aquel tipo como si fuera su sombra. Era un maldito dolor en el trasero.

     ―¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia a esos idiotas? Es mejor que se hayan ido ―dijo Judar, dirigiéndose sobre todo al monarca―, ni siquiera apreciaron tu buena voluntad. No merecen que les des atención.

     ―Bueno, no podemos hacer más que dejar el tema por ahora ―concluyó el rey con resignación, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano cerrada.

     Sintió la mirada reprobatoria de Ja´far sobre sí, pero ni siquiera le miró. Todo había salido a su favor, y el resto carecía de importancia. Enfrentar a sus oponentes, tan débiles que fueron abatidos por su mera presencia, fue una medida desesperada que no creyó que en realidad fuese a funcionar. Había estado preparándose para lanzarlo todo por la borda y atenerse a los resultados; le alivió de manera inconmensurable que no sucediese así.

 

  * **••••**



 

    Los días siguientes los pasó en calma, si bien intentaba evadir la preocupación que había anidado en su interior a raíz del incidente. No estaba dispuesto a vivir con el miedo de ser encontrado, le exasperaba la idea, además tenía otros asuntos más trascendentales a los que dedicarse en lugar de sumergirse en la paranoia.

     ―¿En serio no me pedirás que haga nada? ―La pregunta se le escapó en una oportunidad en que se encontraban a solas junto a uno de los balcones que daban hacia los jardines del palacio. Le hacía compañía en uno de los descansos que se tomaba Sinbad de sus aburridos deberes administrativos.

     ―Quizás no estaría mal intentar algunas cosas nuevas ―le dijo el Rey, pensativo. Le dirigió una larga mirada que dejó en claro los derroteros que tomaron sus pensamientos con esa pregunta.

     ―No me refiero a esa clase de cosas, Rey estúpido y pervertido. ―Le dio la espalda al paisaje y se apoyó contra la balaustrada, las mejillas momentáneamente teñidas de rubor. ―Hablo de cosas que solo yo puedo hacer _._ ―Hizo una pausa, dudando entre decir o no lo siguiente. ―Utilizar mi poder de _magi_ y acabar con ese grupo que antes me mencionaste, _Al Thamen_ , por ejemplo.

     Sinbad lo miró con fijeza por unos instantes. Aún sin responderle, invadió su espacio personal y tomó su mentón para girarlo hacia él.

     ―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Judar, entornando los ojos.

     ―Es de esas raras ocasiones en que pones una expresión tan seria sin estar enfadado ni aburrido ―comentó con una sonrisa interesada―, en verdad debes haber estado pensado en esto.

     ―¡Claro que lo he hecho! ―Volvió el rostro, despectivo― Y es que estoy hablando en serio, quiero saber si planeas hacer algo así.

     ―No es tan fácil, no son un enemigo al que puedas enfrentar tú solo directamente y vencer. No es lo que estás imaginando.

     ―¿Ahora me subestimas? ―Aunque sabía eso mejor que nadie; la experiencia de haber fracasado seguía fresca en su memoria.

     ―No es eso, Judar ―suspiró y desvió la vista de nuevo al exterior―. Les derrotaremos a largo plazo, pero no podemos enfrascarnos en una guerra cualquiera porque ahí es donde radica su trampa. El caos solo engendra más caos y eso es lo que buscan. Seguir adelante y fortalecernos hasta que aparezca la oportunidad es la mejor alternativa, ya te lo he dicho.

     Era la convicción reflejada en sus ojos y que se translucía en su voz la que derrumbaba los argumentos de Judar, impidiéndole siempre llegar más allá de ese punto en sus conversaciones. Al inicio solía irritarle hasta sacarle de quicio, pero con el tiempo y mientras se volvía más unido a él esa ira primigenia comenzó a desvanecerse. Y ahora solo hacía vacilar su corazón y le infundía una tristeza apabullante de la cual ignoraba su origen.

     ―¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿No se supone que los odias tanto como para querer aplastarlos y verlos muertos más que a nada? ―espetó, apretando los dientes y levantando cada vez más la voz sin percatarse― ¡No lo entiendo, Sinbad! No te entiendo a ti.

     Alterado como estaba, vio sonreír al otro hombre con pesadumbre luego de que la sorpresa se diluyera de su rostro. Soltó un bufido y miró hacia los hermosos jardines del palacio, buscando una escapatoria.

     ―Hay cosas mucho más importantes para mí que el rencor personal que pueda guardarles. ―le tomó por la cintura y le hizo volverse otra vez. ―Mi país, mi gente, y eso te incluye a ti también. Tú y todas esas cosas son irremplazables, antes que cualquier venganza.

     Judar inspiró hondo, la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos en señal de derrota. Sus manos vueltas puños sobre el pecho contrario. No podía asimilar el peso de sus palabras, lo que le hacían sentir. Un remolino de necesidad y desesperación le embargaba, se le empañaron los ojos hasta que debió refugiarse en el interior de sus párpados. Era probable que Sinbad sintiera lástima por él, una lástima inmerecida y trágica que le llevaba a sostenerle después de conducirle hasta la linde entre la dicha y el caos. Quizás no le dejara caer pero tampoco le permitía huir.

     El Rey tuvo el doloroso gesto de besarle la frente. En sus brazos Judar se sintió empequeñecido.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Desde la gruesa rama de un árbol, envió al suelo con indolencia un fruto a medio comer. Todavía se sentía considerablemente abrumado, tanto que le inhibía el apetito. Con intenciones de olvidarse de su reciente conversación con el monarca, se había retirado hasta el límite del bosque, lejos de la ciudad y por ende también de su exorbitante y ruidosa concentración de _rukh_. De nuevo se escondía como el fugitivo que era en realidad; pensarlo le sonsacaba una sonrisa cínica. Si no existiese riesgo, dejaría también la isla. Pero fuera de aquella barrera podría ser detectado por algún miembro de la organización y Gyokuen se enteraría de que estaba residiendo en Sindria, lo que resultaría catastrófico desde donde se le viera. Solo imaginárselo le causó un escalofrío.

    Lo cierto es que a pesar de lo que había dicho, Judar todavía no se encontraba preparado para tener otro encontronazo con ella, contase o no con el apoyo de Sinbad en el hipotético caso de que se produjera dentro de poco. La escasez de _rukh_ negro en el país le limitaría durante un enfrentamiento, y la vida misma allí le invitaba a dormirse en los laureles. A veces todavía creía estar inmerso dentro de una frágil ilusión.

     Una fuerte brisa se levantó de improviso, removiendo las hojas sobre su campo de visión. Esto por sí solo no fue lo que le instó a incorporarse de un saltó y a bajar a toda velocidad, escrutando el verde manto de vegetación a su alrededor además del cielo, sino la forma en que el _rukh_ se arremolinó como si hubiese sido convocado mediante la intervención de alguien. Era tal cual había imaginado; al cabo de unos momentos le localizó suspendido en el aire, cerca de uno de los árboles de mayor altura.

     ―Pretendía observarte un poco más, pero ya que me has encontrado… ―dejó la frase inconclusa. El intruso vestía un traje verde que con facilidad le ayudaría a pasar inadvertido en un bosque como ése de haberlo intentado en serio; usaba un sombrero de igual color bajo el cual resbalaba por sobre su hombro una trenza rubia. Judar no lo conocía, pero con tan solo verlo pudo estar seguro de que aquel sujeto no pertenecía a la organización. No obstante, por la forma en que el _rukh_ se manifestaba ante su presencia solo se le venía a la mente una posibilidad.

     Sacó su varita antes de escupirle:

     ―Has de morirte de ganas de ser apaleado si has venido a buscarme. ―Se elevó hasta su altura sin darle tiempo al recién llegado de descender hasta el suelo. ―Te haré el favor y después me dirás quién carajos eres. ―Sonrió, no había forma de que desperdiciara la oportunidad de una batalla.

     El desconocido hizo una ligera mueca ante su hostilidad, se cruzó de brazos y le miró directo a los ojos.

     ―No vengo a pelear, mi intención es conversar contigo. Tengo algo que preguntarte, Judar.

     Le fastidió que le llamara por su nombre de buenas a primeras cuando él aún no confirmaba su identidad, y así lo dejó ver en su expresión. El otro continuó hablando, y lo que entonces dejó caer, con el mismo tono de voz taciturno, le hizo dejar a un lado ese detalle:

     ―Siendo el _magi_ de _Al Thamen_ , ¿Cómo conseguiste infiltrarte en Sindria y qué pretendes hacer aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

     ―Siendo el _magi_ de _Al Thamen_ , ¿Cómo conseguiste infiltrarte en Sindria y qué pretendes hacer aquí?

     La pregunta del mago rubio fue seguida por el respectivo silencio. El canto de las aves nativas además del resto de sonidos procedentes de las criaturas del bosque se volvió súbitamente más presente en la densa atmosfera, confiriéndole un matiz más irreal a la situación de lo que ya era desde la perspectiva de Judar.

     El rostro se le había desencajado al escucharle; era una pregunta que no tenía nada de extraordinario, y no obstante, el simple hecho de oírla salir de la boca de alguien que ni siquiera conocía fue equivalente a recibir una patada en la cara. Su mirada se perturbó a tal grado que incluso su interlocutor mostró un ápice de reticencia.

     ―Es imposible que seas esa vieja de Sheherezade, así que sólo puedes ser Yunan el errante ―dijo al fin en lugar de contestar lo que se le preguntaba, el _rukh_ negro remontó el vuelo y rodeó su figura―, pero en realidad no me interesa que seas un _magi_ como yo. Te mataré si te interpones en mi camino.

     Sin sorprenderse de que averiguase tan deprisa su identidad, el otro hombre negó ante su amenaza.

     ―Acertaste, pero no pienso intervenir ―repuso―, me dedico a observar lo que ocurre en muchas partes. Conozco a Sinbad desde hace tiempo y quise verte ahora que sé que te has convertido en su _magi_.

     La última oración había surtido un efecto desfavorable en el descompuesto Judar; el _rukh_ convulsionó con violencia y antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba acerca de sus motivos y lo que podía hacer con ellos, Yunan se vio en la necesidad de rectificarse:

     ―Eso no significa que quiera robar tu lugar, si es lo que estás pensando. ―Eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar―. Una noche, en medio del océano, algo sucedió entre tú y la organización, eso es lo que sé. Y ahora estás aquí, lo que es algo sorpren-

     Antes de que pudiera terminar, Judar lanzó un sorpresivo ataque sobre él; debió esquivarlo y hacer uso de su _borg_ para protegerse de las implacables lanzas de hielo. El ínfimo autocontrol del muchacho había desaparecido ante la mención de la noche en que tuvo lugar su estúpida derrota.

     ―Bastardo entrometido ―siseó, preparándose para dejar caer la siguiente ronda sobre él―, si lo sabes debes estar al tanto también de que ya no tengo nada que ver con esos viejos. Pero ni creas que dejaré que vayas y le cuentes tonterías a Sinbad. ―Le miró de arriba abajo y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa mezquina. ―Si mal no recuerdo escuché que estás bastante debilitado, ¿cierto? Déjame ver cuánto aguantas.

     ―¿No te importa llamar la atención? ―inquirió Yunan, levantando su propio bastón de madera para hacerle frente, aunque sin verdaderos deseos de pelear contra él. Entonces fijó su mirada sobre un punto lejano entre los árboles; detrás de la figura del _magi_ oscuro. Repentinamente una sombra de disgusto cruzó su semblante al reparar en algo. ―Es mejor que me vaya, supongo que no fue buena idea venir, después de todo ―dijo, cambiando de parecer.

     ―¿Intentas escaparte ahora? ―Elevó una vez más la varita por sobre su cabeza y envió una lluvia de carámbanos de hielo detrás de él. Yunan los esquivó y alcanzó mayor altura antes de que pudiera embestirle con un nuevo ataque.

     ―Vamos a retomar esta conversación la siguiente vez que nos veamos ―le habló, como si no estuviese casi siendo acribillado a través del aire por sus proyectiles, igual que si fuese una diana―, hasta entonces al menos intenta ser más cuidadoso.

     ―¡¿Qué diantres?! ―Fue tras él hasta que su figura desapareció más allá de las nubes bajas, y por lo tanto traspasando a su vez la barrera. No conforme con ese desenlace disparó repetidas veces seguidas hacia la dirección por la que se había esfumado―. ¡Asegúrate de no volver!

     Poco después del incidente, pequeñas esquirlas de hielo llovieron sobre la zona. Ofuscado, Judar se reprochó por no haberle perseguido fuera de la isla; estaría acabado si ese tipo le revelaba a Sinbad todo lo que sabía sobre él y en cuyo caso no importaría cuánto se esforzara en no ser detectado por sus antiguos colegas. De nuevo su destino descansaba en manos de alguien más, la impotencia que aquello le hacía sentir era tangible en la espesa cortina de _rukh_ negro que como una capa le cubría de la inclemente luz de la tarde.

    Ese día cuando regresó al palacio lo hizo sintiendo como si la muerte misma le pisara los talones. Quizás estuviera maldito en un sentido literal, y lo prefería a tener que cargar por el resto de su vida con la asfixiante incertidumbre respecto a qué le depararía el siguiente momento, temiendo la llegada del día en que un sujeto como Yunan lo delatara. Nunca pensó que ostentar tanto poder pudiera hacerle sentir tan inútil. ¿El Rey le había dicho que su existencia era imprescindible para él? Seguro que ya no pensaría lo mismo cuando conociera la historia completa.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Que Judar acudiera en su busca hizo a Yamuraiha sentirse tan emocionada como sorprendida. Desde que comenzase a convivir con todos en la isla, el _magi_ oscuro se mostraba distante y reacio respecto a estrechar lazos con cualquiera de los ocho generales de Sinbad (incluyéndola a ella); no prestaba oído a nadie que no fuera el mismísimo Rey y hacía lo que le placía. Aun con todo, la maga había estado esperando por la oportunidad de tener una buena charla con él para intercambiar conocimientos y opiniones sobre una materia que tanto le apasionaba como era la magia. Y ahora por fin parecía que el joven daba señales de tener intenciones de abrirse aunque fuera un poco a los demás.

     ―Sobre antes de que yo llegara aquí ―empezó a decir Judar, después de un rato en que se había limitado a permanecer callado y con gesto ausente mientras Yamuraiha parloteaba sin descanso sobre algunos de los avances en sus últimas investigaciones y creaciones mágicas―, ¿hubo algún otro _magi_ que cooperara con Sinbad?

     Había sonado bastante casual, sin embargo se apresuró a añadir una explicación antes de que la mujer dijera nada:

     ―Sería lo más lógico para alguien que ha acumulado tantos contenedores de metal, como ese tipo.

    Incómodo ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer, se arrellanó en su asiento. Permanecían en uno de los entonces solitarios pisos superiores de la enorme biblioteca del palacio de Sindria.

     A Yamuraiha su pregunta no le causó extrañeza; pues tal como sugería el muchacho, no hubiese sido sorprendente que su Rey formase mucho antes una alianza con alguno de los otros dos _magi_ restantes en el mundo. No obstante, ese no fue el caso y así se lo hizo saber.

     ―Aunque no niego que me habría encantado trabajar en conjunto con uno de ustedes desde mucho antes ―agregó sin reservas, encandilada con la posibilidad―, tengo tantas ideas que podríamos realizar de ahora en adelante, estoy segura de que nuestro Rey estará complacido.

     Con una expresión un tanto sombría, Judar musitó para sí algo en voz baja que la joven no pudo a captar. De pronto se levantó de la mesa de lectura que compartían y se dio la vuelta hacia las interminables escaleras.

     ―Espera, ¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó ella, desilusionada al verlo marcharse― Todavía hay cosas que quería discutir.

     ―Tal vez luego ―dijo el _magi,_ sin demasiado interés―, nos vemos.

     Solo tiempo después de que se hubo ido Yamuraiha cayó en la cuenta de lo insólito que resultaba el hecho de que Judar le preguntase a alguien más, en este caso a ella, sobre algo relacionado con Sinbad en vez de recurrir directamente a él. A pesar de ello no le dio tanta importancia a lo que no consideró más que un curioso detalle dentro de la amena plática que habían mantenido, y tampoco encontró razones para no comentárselo al Rey cuando más tarde le habló con entusiasmo acerca de su encuentro con el joven _magi_.

     Ahora bien, Sinbad no solo no manifestó ni la más leve sorpresa al escucharle, sino que por el contrario pareció ver confirmado algo que ya supiera. Y con la mirada extraviada más allá del punto en que el sol se hundía bajo el lejano horizonte marcado por el mar, a través de la ventana de su despacho cuando la maga ya se retiraba y solo Ja´far alcanzaba a oírle, simplemente comentó:

     ―En efecto, le haría falta ser más cuidadoso.

  * **••••**



 

     Cuando Sinbad le anunció que dentro de una semana partiría rumbo al imperio de Parthevia por asuntos diplomáticos y que él le acompañaría en calidad de su _magi,_ la noticia no le complació cómo estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Cerca de un mes había pasado desde su amargo encuentro con Yunan, pero la advertencia que aquel suceso representaba seguía arrebatándole la tranquilidad. La certeza acerca de la precariedad de su situación era un espectro que no dejaba de acecharle, por mucho que se esforzara en mantener la confianza que profesaba hacia sí mismo. El momento de sincerarse se le antojaba inminente, y todo lo que podía hacer era mentalizarse para ello mientras se ocupaba de retrasarlo lo máximo posible. Si tenía alguna oportunidad en un millón de no caer en la desgracia ésa sería si en futuro próximo lograba convencer a Sinbad de que se uniera a su causa contra Gyokuen y _Al Thamen_.

     La relación entre los dos marchaba sin aparentes obstáculos, como su _magi_ hacía lo que se le pedía por insignificante que considerara la faena, y como su amante pasaba más noches en sus aposentos que durmiendo en su propia recámara. Se había vuelto dependiente de una felicidad que solo podía concederle aquel hombre; en cuyas manos su incompleto ser era maleable al tiempo que dejaba de sentirse insatisfecho. Era como perder la lucidez respecto a la realidad y las problemáticas que la componían, incluso si vivía evitando cuestionarse cuáles serían los verdaderos sentimientos de Sinbad hacia él. Si tan solo la confianza fuera equiparable a la pasión que se tenían entonces no tendría nada que temer a la hora de desvelarle la historia que traía a cuestas.

     Una calurosa noche de celebración poco antes de dejar Sindria cometió la insensatez de ir más lejos de lo que luego podría retroceder. Turbado por los celos ocasionados a raíz de ver al Rey rodeado por el acostumbrado séquito de mujeres, se le había lanzado en cuanto le encontró a solas, desembocando en el apresurado encuentro sexual dentro de la primera sala que hallaron en las inmediaciones del palacio. No se esmeró en esconder su escandalosa manera de comportarse; llegó a desear ser oído y descubierto mientras sobre la alfombra abría su cuerpo para él y a su vez redescubría sus formas. Al terminar se le subió sobre el regazo, deteniéndole de levantarse para arreglarse las ropas, y empezó a hablar sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias.

     ―Dijiste que Parthevia era tu país natal, ¿cierto? ―Recordó que le había comentado tiempo atrás. ―Ahora sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero tú no has vuelto a preguntarme nada.

     ―Creí que eso era lo que querías, te pones de un humor terrible cuando sale el tema ―dijo Sinbad, tomando su barbilla en la oscuridad y acercándole hacia sí― ¿Cuánto alcohol bebiste para tener este cambio de actitud? Debí empezar por ahí para hacerte hablar.

     ―No tomé nada, idiota. El borracho habitual aquí eres tú.

     ―¿Esto tiene algún punto? Si hay algo que quieras decirme, te estoy escuchando.

     ―¡A eso voy! ―exclamó el joven con creciente nerviosismo. Le agobiaban tantas dudas que abordar la cuestión era para él cercano a una odisea― Cuando regresemos a Sindria te diré lo que quieres saber sobre mí…, si es que todavía te interesa.

     A su declaración le siguió el alarmante mutismo de Sinbad, haciéndole arrepentirse de arriesgarse de esa manera siendo que en medio de la penumbra ni siquiera podía distinguir bien su expresión. La tibieza de su aliento contra su cuello le arrancó de las garras de la desesperación cuando comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos dentro su mente, al no hallar las palabras para desdecirse. El hombre le había estrechado de forma tan intempestiva que su corazón se debatió entre la inmediata sorpresa y el sosiego que siguió a su respuesta:

     ―Estaré esperándolo ―afirmó el Rey con complicidad, y Judar evitó por poco suspirar del alivio―, ahora veo por qué lucías tan pensativo. La carga debe ser más pesada de lo que imaginé.

     Prefirió no decir nada y dejarse consolar, se sentía demasiado cansado mental y físicamente para tolerar más aprensión. A final de cuentas sí experimentó cierto atisbo de liberación, aunque todavía no le hubiese confesado nada y todo fuera incierto. Ni siquiera el _rukh_ batiéndose sin misericordia contra sus tímpanos pudo llamar su atención, ni esa noche ni las siguientes.

     Recalaron en Parthevia después de un viaje largo exento de contratiempos. Como la vez pasada en que le conociera durante otra jornada en un país extranjero, esta vez también le acompañaron Ja´far y Masrur como parte de su escolta, y después de ser recibidos por funcionarios de la corona como dictaba el protocolo, partieron rumbo al hotel donde se hospedarían durante lo que durara su estancia. Judar contempló distraído el paisaje de la capital por la ventanilla del carruaje. Tenía conocimiento de que en el pasado _Al Thamen_ había estado operando en aquella nación, pero eso había sido antes de su incorporación involuntaria así que desconocía los detalles de lo sucedido. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Sinbad, que ajeno a sus silenciosas consideraciones dialogaba con Ja´far acerca de las actividades previstas para el día siguiente. Decidió desterrar tales pensamientos; sería cauto mientras permaneciera lejos de Sindria pero no le concedería a la maldita organización más atención de la que ya le había dado.

     Se desplomó boca abajo sobre la suave cama, anhelando más horas de sueño de las que había tenido con anterioridad. Después de instalarse e ir cenar había regresado a su habitación, a diferencia del Rey que prefirió quedarse y beber un par de copas en compañía de unos sujetos estirados con los que entabló conversación por cortesía cuando les abordaron durante la cena. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la ventana, de modo que el fresco aire nocturno calándole fue lo primero que percibió al emerger del estado de duermevela en que hubo caído sin notarlo.

     La reserva de aceite de la lamparilla junto a la mesa de noche debía estar cerca de acabarse, puesto que la luz proyectada lucía más débil y pequeña de lo que recordaba había estado. Bostezando, se levantó para cerrar las persianas de madera y de paso apagar la llama para después meterse bajo las sábanas como corresponde, pero cuando estuvo inclinado sobre el marco algo interrumpió sus desganados movimientos. Sumida en las silenciosas horas nocturnas, la ciudad de Csitephon a primera vista lucía estática y desprovista de vida; pero bajo la confidencialidad de sus sombras se escondía una corriente de _rukh_ negro que serpenteaba en el aire cual víbora alada. Sin demora, las negras partículas se posaron a su alrededor, y al entrar en contacto con el _rukh_ que emanaba de su ser, el zumbido que emitían se intensificó hasta convertirse en sonidos comprensibles que solo él podría escuchar.

     ― _Cuánto tiempo, Judar_. ―resonó mediante el _rukh_ la inconfundible voz de la mujer que había conducido su vida a la perdición. _―Es estupendo comprobar que sigues vivo y en tan buenas condiciones._

     El instinto de retroceder hacia el interior del cuarto predominó por sobre el estupor que amenazaba con paralizarle. Mientras se armaba deprisa con la varita la luz de la lámpara feneció, dejándole al amparo de la luna.

     ―Gyokuen. ―A pesar del nerviosismo escupió su nombre como si fuera el peor de los insultos. ―¿Qué es lo que te traes? Ya no soy uno más de los imbéciles bajo tu poder, si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que esperar hasta que vaya a por ti para matarte.

     ― _Así que continúas empeñándote en acabar conmigo, incluso después de lo que te pasó_ ―dijo ella con fingida lástima, Judar no necesitaba ver su rostro para imaginar la clase de sonrisa que estaría escondiendo tras la manga de su túnica de seda―. _No me importaría, pero, ¿creías que podríamos pasar por alto que te hayas aliado con Sinbad? Ese hombre es nuestro enemigo declarado, si insistes en elegirle como tu Rey también tú lo serás y te trataremos como tal a partir de ahora._

     ―¡No me jodas! ―exclamó el _magi_ , aunque su advertencia le había causado gracia―, me considero enemigo de ustedes desde hace ya bastante, el Rey estúpido nada tiene que ver en eso. No importa lo que hagas, jamás volveré a mezclarme con la organización.

     Hubo un corto silencio en que las aves oscuras revolotearon de manera impetuosa, alebrestadas por su espíritu. La sagaz mujer retomó la palabra sin inmutarse por su insolencia:

     ― _¿Y estás seguro de que eso es lo más conveniente para ti? Alguien como tú no encontrará aceptación en ningún lugar; nadie verá el mundo de la manera en que lo haces. Tu rey Sinbad y los suyos no confiarán en ti a no ser que caigan en la depravación junto contigo._

    Sus palabras dieron de lleno contra el punto más débil de su resolución. Iba a mandarla a la mierda como había intentado hacer desde el principio, pero su incapacidad para refutar aquello permitió que su enemiga prosiguiera con lo que había comenzado.

    ― _Deberías saber que nos resultaría beneficioso que un candidato a Rey como él cayera en la depravación, independiente de sus acciones_. ―Su risa se escuchó distante a través del vínculo―. _De un modo u otro ganamos, ¿no te parece? Aunque digas que no trabajarás para mí es igual que si lo siguieras haciendo._

    Extendió el brazo y dispersó por la fuerza el cúmulo de _rukh_ negro para con ello poner fin a la comunicación. La ira arreciándole le hacía temblar y el pulso se le había disparado.

     ―Piensa lo que quieras, anciana ―repuso el _magi_ con acritud mientras aquella aún podía escucharle―. No seguiré soportando tu mierda, ya he hecho mi elección. Piérdete tú y el resto de los viejos.

     ― _Ya que es así espero que seas capaz de mantenerla, Judar. Sin importar lo que suceda y lo solo que te encuentres. Pero si cambias de parecer, siempre puedes traicionarle y entregarnos su cabeza._

     La burlona voz de Gyokuen Ren fue devorada por el viento hasta extinguirse una vez que el _rukh_ se disipó; con todo, había cumplido su objetivo y permaneció en la mente de Judar imposibilitándole conciliar otra vez el sueño. Siempre fue consciente de que debido a los alcances de _Al Thamen_ era cuestión de tiempo para que le descubrieran, pero había albergado la ilusa esperanza de que la confrontación no ocurriese de inmediato. Y ahora que esa mujer estaba al tanto de su nexo con Sinbad y el reino cualquier cosa podía acontecer; inclusive retornar a la isla sería en vano. No se limitaría a proferir amenazas que cayeran en saco roto, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

     Ni todo el ajetreo derivado de los eventos oficiales que tuvieron lugar durante los siguientes días bastó para distraerle de lo que preveía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ya que no tenía opción, al menos esperaba estar desempeñando de manera aceptable su papel al lado del Rey a pesar de la inquietud que le inundaba. No había punto de comparación, pero en más de una oportunidad acabó rememorando la época en que cumplía funciones parecidas bajo órdenes de otros; por más tiempo del que le enorgullecía se había sentido indolente e incluso cómodo respecto a ser una pieza valiosa de la cual disponer con tal de ser retribuido con la falsa libertad que le proporcionaban. Por el contrario, esta vez sería utilizado solo por aquel al que le entregó su lealtad. Le obsesionaba la idea de demostrarse ante sí mismo que esa mujer se equivocaba al sentenciar que sus elecciones no le alejarían de su control; lo que le conducía de regreso a la noción de que más que nunca estaba perdiendo el tiempo en ese país, dentro de aquel palacio oyendo aburridas conversaciones que no le atañían. Creía que también para Sindria sería más beneficioso si tan solo dejaran esas tonterías a un lado y se concentraran en erradicar todos los escollos, partiendo con Gyokuen.

     ―Judar ―le llamó Sinbad cuando se encontraba en medio de estas cavilaciones. Tal era su estado nervioso que bastó para hacerle sobresaltar―, he quedado para reunirme con el emperador Ceylan en privado, puedes regresar primero.

     El joven se tomó un momento para echar una ojeada alrededor del salón, la asamblea había concluido y los presentes se retiraban de la estancia. Dado el trato familiar que compartían, el emperador de Parthevia, del cual el _magi_ no percibía ningún tipo de influencia destacable proveniente de su _rukh_ , era al parecer un antiguo conocido de Sinbad. Asintió sin pensárselo demasiado. Veía la oportunidad que ello le significaba para poder recorrer la ciudad a solas y detectar antes que nadie cualquier irregularidad. Iba a desbaratar todas las trampas que la bruja estuviese preparándole.

     En la semana que llevaban allí había estado escabulléndose por las noches, pero no volvió a detectar la presencia de la organización ni a ser contactado por ninguno de sus miembros. Semejante silencio le resultaba más preocupante a que si le hubiesen enfrentado de forma directa, ¿quizás esperaban que la visita concluyera para emboscarles durante el viaje de regreso a Sindria? Debía hacer cuanto pudiera para prevenir ese escenario.

     ―Tú quédate a esperarle si quieres ―le dijo a Ja´far una vez que estuvieron en el vestíbulo. El hombre le seguía pisándole los talones, renuente a dejarlo ir por su cuenta pese a las indicaciones de Sinbad―. No necesito que me acompañes, iré a dar una vuelta ―se excusó.

     Con la impresión de que ya habían pasado por situaciones similares, Ja´far le observó alzando una ceja, desdeñoso.

     ―¿No tienes demasiada prisa? Recuerda que no estamos en Sindria. No vayas a meterte en líos ―Judar resopló y el fiel funcionario pudo ver en sus ojos la diatriba que se le avecinaba. Con la certeza de que no llegaría a ninguna parte discutiendo con el joven, sacudió los hombros e hizo un gesto cansino con la mano―. Regresa al hotel antes del anochecer, no te cubriré cuando Sin pregunte por ti.

     Dejó el magno palacio real para internarse en las calles circundantes; a pesar de sus preferencias y a la comodidad, emprendió la marcha a pie para evitar llamar la atención más de lo conveniente. Intentó dejarse llevar por las fluctuaciones del _rukh_ y sus instintos en lugar del pensamiento, y de forma natural fue alejándose del centro neurálgico de la ciudad, tomando callejuelas donde no se vislumbraba ni un alma y dando con barrios en que las viviendas a su paso deslucían hasta convertirse en poco más que casuchas corroídas por la miseria y el tiempo. Siguió el debilitado rastro e hizo caso omiso del hambre que comenzaba a importunarle. El sol se desplazaba imparable hacia el oeste.

     Tiempo después detuvo su deambular frente a un páramo. Dejó de entrecerrar los ojos para clavar la vista en el firmamento, cerca de las montañas; un nauseabundo malestar prorrumpió en su pecho y creció mientras canalizaba el poder en torno a sus puños.

     En un tris dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos, y con una sonrisa torciéndole la boca tomó la ofensiva lanzando su cólera transmutada en ríos de energía mágica. El sujeto que desde hacía rato venía pisándole los talones eludió su ataque y el haz de luz terminó por impactar en el terreno sobre el cual había estado, sin ocasionarle daño alguno, para desgracia de Judar. Escupió mirando el humeante socavón abierto en la tierra, a sus pies. Saber que nunca podría ser tan fácil no lo hacía menos detestable.

     ―¿Ya estás listo para volver, _magi_? ―dijo el hombre tras el característico velo, rebosando confianza y tranquilidad mientras se suspendía en el aire a una distancia razonable― Esta travesura tuya ya ha durado demasiado.

     ―¡Ya tienen mi maldita respuesta, pedazos de basura! ―vociferó y echó a volar en dirección a las montañas, buscando conducirles lejos de la ciudad. Las circunstancias hacían indispensable no ocasionar disturbios; en caso contrario podía ir ya despidiéndose de su plácida vida independientemente del resultado de la contienda. Ni estando fuera de sí olvidaba ese detalle.

     Por supuesto, fue rodeado tan pronto como frenó más para atacar que para dialogar. De forma lógica, toda exigencia debía ir respaldada por la fuerza, e incluso si eso no funcionaba le era suficiente con forzarles a retirarse por el momento. Para lograrlo echó mano de la mayoría de su arsenal mágico; estando superado en número no daba abasto ni para respirar, a pesar de sus inconmensurables cantidades de _magoi_ , y ni siquiera se trataba de Gyokuen en persona esta vez.

     El inminente crepúsculo fue manchado por centellas y colores, un espectáculo sobrecogedor del que aun siendo artífice tal vez no iba a sobrevivir. Reconoció la posibilidad mientras el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su resistencia, y en medio del caos que en otras ocasiones solía disfrutar y que ahora solo le impacientaba, pudo ver cómo otra vez pecaba de estúpido. Haber sobrevivido una vez a un enfrentamiento contra la organización le orilló a albergar la ridícula confianza de que no le asesinarían hiciera lo que hiciese, que para ellos valdría más vivo que muerto aun cuando se les opusiera con violencia una y otra vez. Se habría abofeteado a sí mismo si la oleada de ataques se hubiese detenido un instante. En tanto remontaba el vuelo después de precipitarse contra un barranco por culpa de un fogonazo que no pudo esquivar, se tomó la libertad de considerar cuál de los dos destinos que le aguardaban podría ser más patético: la muerte o ser capturado por aquellos a los que odiaba rayando en la obsesión. No logró decidirse y de conseguirlo tampoco habría hecho alguna diferencia, porque en cuanto emergió del todo desde las profundidades de la tierra dos de sus enemigos habían sido calcinados y yacían al pie de la montaña, reducidos a muñecos grotescos.

     La espalda del responsable estaba cubierta por una majestuosa capa de escamas azules que reconocería incluso si _Al Thamen_ le arrancase los ojos de las cuencas en castigo por su rebeldía.

     ―¿Estás bien, Judar? ―Inquirió Sinbad con voz sosegada, mirándole por sobre el hombro cuando percibió su presencia― Por poco creí que no había llegado a tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

     La protección del _borg_ se deshizo en torno a la paralizada figura de Judar. Contemplando absorto la escena de la cual había sido relegado a un segundo lugar, sus pensamientos se estancaron en la inmediatez del caos. Y para cuando abrió la boca ningún sonido brotó de ella.

     De todas formas, parecía no ser necesaria su intervención en la disputa.

     ―¡Sinbad…! ―Más desdén que sorpresa despertó el aludido en el par de miembros sobrevivientes de la organización, los cuales retrocedieron antes de ser alcanzados por la manifestación física de la mirada glacial que les estaba dirigiendo. Habían esperado su llegada, mas el hecho de que el _magi_ se empecinara en luchar en solitario, hasta el punto de arriesgar en vano su propia integridad, les indujo a sospechar. La relación entre esos dos quizás no era tan sólida como el joven quería hacerla parecer.

     Sea como fuere, se prepararon para emprender la retirada; sabían que sería imprudente enfrentarles en sus actuales condiciones.

     ―¿Quién dijo que podían escapar? Si ya vinieron hasta aquí deberían quedarse ―dijo el Rey cuando advirtió sus intenciones. Empuñando su reluciente espada, nuevamente se alzó para perseguirles en las alturas, antes de que desapareciesen del todo entre las nubes. No obstante, el llamado del _magi_ evitó que despegara cual flecha hacia su objetivo:

     ―¡Es-Espera! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ―inquirió Judar con labios temblorosos, sin tener el valor de aproximársele. Las magulladuras producto de la batalla destacando en sus lívidas mejillas― Creí que estabas en otra de esas reuniones, quiero decir…

     Balbuceó tonterías temiendo encontrarse con sus ojos inquisidores. Otra vez pisaba la superficie de la tierra, pero era como si en su lugar se hundiera en aguas cenagosas. Se delataba con la torpeza de un novato, y supo que ni concibiendo embustes uno detrás de otro saldría bien parado esta vez.

     Al volverse hacia él, Sinbad le entregó una mirada indulgente que se abatió sobre su corazón. Para Judar significó la amenaza (sin ser tal) de mayor envergadura que había recibido en su vida, hasta la fecha.

     ―Supuse que ibas a verte con _Al thamen_ uno de estos días, por ello te pedí que regresaras primero ―explicó su amante y rey sin, presentar aun el más nimio rastro de sorpresa o enfado en su voz―, entonces esperé y luego salí en tu busca, aunque me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

     En el mutismo posterior a su respuesta, Sinbad se desprendió de su equipamiento _djinn_ sin dejar de observarle con tranquilidad; y entretanto Judar dejó caer la varita hasta entonces sujeta entre sus ateridos dedos, presa del vértigo que transformado en amargas nauseas subió después hasta su boca.

     ―¿Desde cuándo y cómo es que lo averiguaste? ―Eran preguntas vitales que tuvo que esforzarse en articular sin que le fallara la voz, y aumentara con ello su humillación. Sus dilatadas pupilas se habían nublado al asimilar el engaño en el cual cayó con tanta facilidad, precisamente mientras se creía el máximo artífice tras el telón de su vida junto a ese hombre.

      ―Desde que oí tu conversación con Yunan, esa vez en el bosque ―reveló Sinbad despertando una nueva oleada de sorpresa en su interlocutor. Su semblante se endureció al rememorar el consabido momento en que mediante el uso de Zepar, cuyo contenedor le permitía infiltrarse en la mente de otras criaturas, había sido capaz de ser testigo de la breve pero reveladora conversación entre dos _magi_ tan distintos como lo eran Judar y Yunan, desde la rama del árbol en que se posaba su anfitrión. Tanto una _casualidad_ como un acto con alevosía―. No esperé que estuvieras ligado a _Al Thamen_ , pero después comprendí que era la única explicación posible para que un _magi_ como tú hubiese caído en la depravación, y también la razón para no querer hablarme de tu pasado.

     No hacían falta más explicaciones para que el joven comprendiera lo que le decía, todo el tiempo creyó que si su antigua identidad salía a la luz sería repudiado, desdeñado por las tantas abominaciones en las que se vio implicado lo eligiera o no. Sinbad no estaba mirándole como si fuera un paria, pero su gesto serio e ilegible no le infundía mucha confianza. No podría reaccionar con propiedad, pero en medio de su catástrofe vio en ello el clavo ardiendo que necesitaba para asirse.

     ―Esa fue una jugada muy desagradable, _Sinbad_ ―dijo arrastrando las letras de su nombre, perfilando una desconcertante sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban brillando de nuevo como si una hoguera alimentara su fulgor―, pero no me importa. Me has ahorrado el tener que decírtelo. Ahora que lo sabes puedes entender por qué debo destruirles. ―Acortó los pocos pasos que le separaban del otro hombre y se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus rostros enfrentados estuvieron por juntarse. ―Hagámoslo entre los dos; eres mi rey y además, sé que deseas lo mismo. Ya viste que yo solo no tengo oportunidad, pero contigo no tengo dudas de que lo lograremos, incluso si no caes por completo en la depravación…

     Sinbad no le empujó, no obstante para Judar fue igual que si lo hubiese hecho. Haciendo honor a su antiguo título de oráculo, el _magi_ adivinó su porvenir en el instante en que la luz dorada de sus ojos vibró con consternación. El _rukh_ se empeñó en secundarle a la par que su suspiro.

     ―No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Judar. ―Y le pareció que repetirían la trillada conversación, pero esta era la vez definitiva. El Rey de Sindria apretaba la mandíbula y el ceño al tiempo de romper sus ilusiones. ―No conozco tu historia con la organización, ni siquiera sé si estas sean tus verdaderas intenciones. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que vuelvan a intentar dañarte, te aseguro que no se los permitiré, eliminaré a sus enviados cuantas veces haga falta ―prometió con solemnidad, extendiendo una mano para sostener su rostro con la ternura que solía prodigarle y de esa forma apaciguar su temperamento―. Enfrascarte en una guerra no te hará sentir mejor; vamos a tratar este tema con calma cuando regresemos a nuestro país. Lo solucionaremos, encontraremos la forma.

     Con un golpe del dorso de su mano, Judar se quitó la suya de encima. El estallido de su cólera fue esta vez tan repentino que ni siquiera el astuto Rey lo pudo prever antes de que fuera tarde.

     ―¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo necesito? ¿Te crees que puedes entender todo sobre mí nada más porque escuchaste a escondidas algo de lo cual no tienes idea en realidad? ―Su voz se tiñó de un áspero resentimiento con cada palabra que disparó contra él, enceguecido y herido aunque no tuviese derecho a sentirse así. ―Ni siquiera puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente para arriesgarte, ¿y quieres que viva en el lugar que has creado, como si nada importara? No puedo tan solo renunciar a esto, maldita sea, ¡no puedo hacerlo ni siquiera por ti! ―Exclamó cerrando las manos en puños que se agitaron a sus costados producto de la desolación que le aquejaba; Sinbad le tomó de las muñecas pretendiendo en vano tranquilizarle, sin saber que todo cuanto hacía surtía en Judar el efecto opuesto. Más que nunca hasta entonces le lastimaba su nobleza, su amabilidad era veneno derramado sobre su corazón y aquel resplandor le quemaba con la misma indolencia con que el astro extendía sus rayos sobre las arenas del desierto. Para alguien de su calaña ese falso consuelo era insoportable.

     ―No tiene que ser así, escucha lo que te digo ―intentó persuadirlo Sinbad otra vez luego de que se soltara de entre sus manos y le diera la espalda, en su voz se traslucía un dejo de impotencia ante la actitud obstinada del muchacho―. Déjame ayudarte, no estás solo en esto como piensas, Judar.

     Proyectándose más allá de lo que sospechara, sus diferencias elevaban una barrera frente a la cual no podía permanecer indemne. Un helado entumecimiento le reclamó y perdió las fuerzas para continuar iracundo como un volcán en erupción continua.

     ―Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, mi Rey ―contestó con tono apagado cuando se agachó para levantar su varita de la tierra reseca, observándola como si formara parte de un pasado lejano―. Ya me diste tu última palabra, ¿cuánto más quieres alargar esta conversación? ―Había sonado tan indiferente que estuvo cerca de abrazar el autoconvencimiento.

     Sinbad ya no le respondió. Tampoco hizo amago de detenerle cuando echó a andar fuera del descampado, dejándole atrás mientras se obligaba a no voltear para encontrarse con su mirada, a pesar de percibirla sobre sí, hasta que la distancia convirtió su separación en un hecho irrevocable.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Sin haberse detenido a considerar lo que haría, esa misma noche Judar se encontró volando sin destino sobre parajes remotos; pese a sentirse más cansado de lo aconsejable para aventurarse en una travesía de esas características y a tener el alma encogida y la mente aún conmocionada por el revés que acababa de sufrir. La apremiante necesidad de alejarse le había llevado a recoger sus cosas del hotel con premura tras su discusión con Sinbad, y a montar su alfombra como si otra cadena de infortunios le viniera siguiendo el paso. Sin elección o esperanza, huyó como era su costumbre hacer cuando el panorama se tornaba desfavorable.

     En más de un sentido, esta vez era muchísimo peor; y el frío pesándole sobre los hombros a la hora de echarse a dormir a la intemperie, una vez se vio forzado a detenerse por el agotamiento, se lo hizo notar más de lo que quisiera. No estaba preparado para una nueva pérdida tan grande ni quería enfrentar las propias decisiones que le habían labrado el camino hacia la ruina; menos aún concederles la razón a sus enemigos acérrimos, pero era tantísima su congoja que para el día siguiente reconsideró abandonar sus ambiciones y regresar con Sinbad para aceptar su compasión. Tal vez un día eso sería suficiente para calmar su sed, y sería entonces capaz de olvidar sus vivencias anteriores como si estas se redujeran al producto de un mal sueño. Pero en el presente su dolorosa desilusión le impedía cruzar el umbral tras sus sentimientos dispares, desprenderse del velo y rendirse ante el destino que rechazó. Carecía de la voluntad para hacerlo, de la fuerza y por qué no, también de las virtudes que tipos como el Rey idiota poseían, aunque en voz alta lo negara si se lo preguntasen.

     Irónicamente la organización no volvió a importunarle, fuese donde quiera que fuese. Si le mantenían vigilado lo hacían con la más absoluta discreción, y tampoco tenía interés alguno en molestarse para verificarlo. Le revolvía las entrañas caer en cuenta de que aunque fuera de forma transitoria, habían cumplido su cometido de separarle de Sinbad. Así era como después de todo siempre había sido su actuar: inmiscuirse en el momento preciso y dejar que su ponzoña horadara en las ya existentes grietas para terminar por resquebrajar cualquier defensa, una plaga silenciosa. En el pasado Judar también hubo sido participe de esta táctica, lo que aumentaba su malestar frente al hecho de haber caído en el ardid.

     Volando de pueblo en pueblo perdió la cuenta de los días transcurridos desde que dejara Parthevia. Estimó que entre quince y veinte; tiempo más que suficiente para que el Rey hubiese concluido los asuntos que le convocaban en dicho país y estuviera de regreso en Sindria, donde por más que lo desease él no podría regresar por culpa de la barrera protectora. Aunque en esos instantes se hallara más próximo a las tierras de oriente que a los mares del sur, considerarlo levantaba una nueva oleada de dolor. Solo le quedaba aferrarse a ésa patética excusa para mantener a raya su necesidad de verle, para en la medida de lo posible, menguar sus ansias de cometer otra locura.

     Se encontraba sumido en este dilema recurrente cuando aquel sujeto lo interceptó. Otra vez le atrapó siguiendo sus movimientos, acomodado desde lo alto, pero a diferencia de la ocasión previa, Judar ahora no tenía limitaciones ni motivos para contenerse.

     ―¿Vienes para recibir la paliza que te debo? ―Sin más introducción, el joven _magi_ se elevó desde el tejado de la modesta vivienda, en el cual se había detenido para descansar, hasta situarse justo a su altura. Yunan, sentado encima de su báculo de madera, le contestó despacio en tono carente de hostilidad, después de analizarle con la mirada durante unos instantes:

     ―Parece que estás pasando por una situación delicada.

     Judar torció el gesto y a la par sus ojos se aguzaron, anegados por el rencor.

     ―Tienes la cara para aparecerte frente a mí como si no estuvieses implicado, viejo. Cualquiera diría que tienes prisa por morir.

     ―Supongo que te debo una disculpa por eso ―repuso el hombre esbozando una expresión compungida e incómoda―, realmente no fue mi intención dejarte en evidencia con Sinbad. No estuvo bien que me entrometiera.

     ―Serás idiota si estás pensando que me lo voy a creer. ―Resoplando exasperado, buscó su varita dentro del _choli_ blanco que siempre portaba. ―Al menos tendré la oportunidad de patearte el trasero.

     ―Pelearé contigo si así lo quieres, pero no aquí. Pondríamos en peligro a estas personas ―convino Yunan refiriéndose a la aldea que se extendía a sus pies, sabía que no le haría entrar en razón de otra manera―. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a otro lugar?

     ―Demasiada molestia ―gruñó Judar arrugando la frente con impaciencia luego de una pausa―, y no es como si me importaran.

     ―Tampoco sería bueno ser interrumpidos de nuevo, ¿no crees? Aún más considerando lo cerca que nos encontramos de cierto país.

     Era innegable que estaba en lo cierto. En acto reflejo, el muchacho barrió furtivamente los alrededores con la mirada, a un tiempo alerta y fastidiado, ahora por una distinta razón. Estaba más que harto de los tipos con ínfulas de omnisciencia.

     ―No estoy escondiéndome de nadie. ―Se rindió ante el absurdo impulso de replicar. Sin embargo, tomó la delantera para abandonar la pequeña zona rural y dirigirse en dirección hacia el sur y las despobladas llanuras.

     Volvía a estar en plena forma una vez fuera de Sindria, rodeado de _rukh_ negro cual si fuera la primera vez que abrazara la corrupción. Aun así, había descubierto que el exilio no podía considerarse auténtica libertad; no existía placer ni realización que compensara tener el alma dividida y mermada por los remordimientos. Ni siquiera luchar contra alguien tan poderoso como lo era Yunan, cosa que en otros tiempos hubiese ahuyentado su frecuente desidia, le brindaba la satisfacción esperada. No se entendía así mismo, o más bien no quería hacerlo. Prefería seguir andando en círculos aunque eso lo convirtiera en el más grande de los idiotas, en el más desesperanzado entre los seres escogidos.

 

  * **••••**



 

     ―Este agujero apesta, ¿cómo es que puedes vivir en este del fin del mundo?

      Judar profirió aquello importándole poco su condición de invitado en dicho lugar, arrugando el ceño con desdén. Mientras se ocupaba de servir té en la taza delante del hombre más joven, su anfitrión le contestó con parsimonia:

     ―En realidad es un sitio estupendo, hay tanto espacio como tranquilidad. No podría pedir más.

     ―Eso si es que eres un ermitaño, como al parecer es tu caso, viejo.

     Contrario a las observaciones del _magi_ de cabellos oscuros, la pequeña vivienda de madera ubicada al fondo de la gran falla que dividía el continente en dos era confortable además de cálida. La decoración y el mobiliario eran igualmente rústicos y austeros; todo ello recreaba un ambiente hogareño que se respiraba nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada. En cambio para Judar, cuyo tiempo libre solía pasarlo retozando bajo las nubes, resultaba sofocante la idea de levantar y habitar una cabaña donde ni un mísero rayo de luz penetraba las tinieblas del abismo. Rebasaba su imaginación y escasa tolerancia.

     Escrutó con apatía su reflejo dentro del líquido recién vertido. De alguna manera había acabado haciendo una parada en aquel recoveco dejado de la mano de cualquier dios luego de su contienda con Yunan, la cual resultó en empate hasta que perdió el interés. Pese a que todavía le guardaba tanto resquemor como al principio, había pensado que no le vendría mal averiguar más acerca de aquel excéntrico sujeto, a falta de mejores ideas para rechazar su ofrecimiento y dado el cansancio que cargaba el día anterior.

     ―Pero en este sitio el aislamiento es completo, mayor incluso que el proporcionado por la barrera de Sindria. No debes preocuparte por la posibilidad de ser espiado por alguien mientras estés aquí ―dijo de manera significativa el hombre frente él, adelantándose a sus pensamientos. Judar chasqueó la lengua de forma audible al tiempo que una de sus cejas se elevaba sobre el límite de su paciencia.

     ―¿Y eso te incluye? Porque el único que ha estado acechándome eres tú. ―Le señaló con la punta de una cuchara.

     ―Me enteré de lo sucedido entre ustedes y pensé que era tiempo de retomar nuestra conversación de antes ―se explicó Yunan con simplicidad―; aún debo darte una explicación.

     ―Ya me sé lo que dirás: te preocupaba que _alguien como yo_ se involucrase con el Rey estúpido, por eso dejaste este agujero para aparecerte en donde nadie te llamó y ser una verdadera molestia. ¿Querías, de esa manera, ganarte el favor de Sinbad? En ese caso no deberías estar hablando conmigo, anciano, sino con él.

     No esperaba ser tratado de ninguna forma que no fuese como un ente indeseable, la condescendencia no funcionaría con él, si es que ese era el plan de ese _magi_ de aire taciturno.

     Con la actitud inalterable de quien posee la sapiencia para afirmar que todo puede solucionarse mediante la palabra, Yunan corrigió sus conclusiones sin titubear:

     ―Es cierto que no imaginé que te aliaras con alguien como Sinbad teniendo en cuenta tus lazos con la organización, ya te lo dije antes. ―Judar se vio en la necesidad de rodar los ojos dentro de las cuencas al escucharle hablar como si le conociera de toda una vida. ―No podía saber qué te proponías, pero de todas formas era algo preocupante, aunque no por lo que crees.

     ―¿Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema?

     ―En la actualidad hay tantos candidatos a rey que nadie puede saber lo que sucederá a partir de ahora, e incluso sin un _magi_ él ya es demasiado poderoso ―dijo y tras sus palabras emergió una sonrisa resignada, apenas definida sobre sus labios―, de algún modo me asusta. Y honestamente, eres quien más puede salir perjudicado de todo esto, yo no me preocuparía tanto por Sinbad.

     El muchacho se habría burlado de semejante postura sin pensárselo dos veces de ser otra la situación. No obstante, permaneció callado; sin poder abstenerse de reparar en los hechos que le habían arrastrado hasta esa estancia diminuta. Había errado al asumir que podría manipularle como quisiese, y en consecuencia fue el único que salió perdiendo.

     ―Es nuestro destino inevitable elegir reyes y esa responsabilidad determina el curso de nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal.

      Cómo si necesitara escucharlo, casi espetó en voz alta, pero Yunan no le prestaba más atención que a las motas de polvo o a las grietas en la madera bajo sus dedos. Su reflexión fue más un recordatorio para sí mismo que una sentencia dirigida a su impaciente huésped. Entonces le enfocó de nuevo y Judar deseó golpearlo.

     ―Ya sé que no me incumbe, ¿pero qué piensas hacer ahora que todo salió a la luz, volverás de inmediato con Sinbad? ―le preguntó de súbito con genuino interés, borrándose de su rostro toda gravedad.

     ―Si sabes que no lo hace, entonces no deberías ni molestarte en preguntar.

     El joven se levantó de la mesa sin apenas haber tocado la taza con té, haciendo ademán de marcharse lo más pronto posible.

     ―En caso de que no tengas donde ir puedes quedarte aquí por un poco más tiempo, no sería problema ―ofreció el otro hombre, ajeno a las intenciones del muchacho. Incluso feliz ante la idea de tener compañía después de tanto tiempo viviendo en absoluta soledad, aunque fuera pasajera y se tratase de alguien tan arisco como Judar era con él.

     ―A diferencia de ti, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el mundo exterior antes que convertirme en un ermitaño ―contestó ladino, si bien su tono fue algo menos hiriente esta vez, pues se encontraba lo bastante descolocado ante tanto despliegue de cordialidad para infundirle el acostumbrado veneno―, así que paso. Una noche fue más que suficiente.

     ―No deberías precipitarte ―aconsejó Yunan al prever el curso de sus intenciones―, ahora que eres libre de cualquier atadura, ¿por qué no intentas continuar viajando por tu cuenta antes de tomar una decisión definitiva? Deben haber al menos unas cuantas cosas que desees ver por ti mismo.

     ―Deja de pretender darme consejos, ¿quién te crees que eres? ―masculló cansado, apresurándose en salir― Ya deja de meterte en mi camino cada vez, no te lo advertiré de nuevo. Y ahora muéstrame cómo demonios salir de esta fosa.

     Si quisiera recibir monsergas hubiese permanecido junto al Rey, o quizás incluso del lado de la organización, en primer lugar. Al final le surgieron más interrogantes respecto al otro _magi_ de las que tenía cuando descendió hasta esa tierra inhóspita; aunque ninguna lo bastante trascendental como para esmerarse en buscarle respuesta más allá de lo que obtuvo. Tenía prisa por retomar su andanza sin rumbo definido. Mientras pudiera continuar, detenerse no le aportaría nada.

     ―Hagas lo que hagas, que la guía del _rukh_ te acompañe, Judar.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Quizás se hubiese desviado del camino decenas de veces, pero todavía necesitaba un rey, y si aquel no podía ser Sinbad entonces habría de escoger a otro. Malhumorado por causa del insomnio y el resonar incesante del _rukh_ , Judar lo reconoció al levantarse por la mañana; para la tarde recorría una ciudad cuyos recuerdos no eran para él los mejores. En esas calles había sido tratado como un vulgar esclavo, aunque en ellas también tuvo lugar el inicio de su sueño más inolvidable. Su pecho se resentía de solo pensarlo como un suceso lejano y por lo tanto caduco, ¿pensaría el estúpido Rey en él como un error que ahora ya formaba parte del pasado, del que no deseaba volver a tener noticia? En el fondo debió darse cuenta de que era mejor deshacerse de alguien tan problemático, y es por eso que no había ido tras él cuando le dejó. El amor era un sentimiento sumamente mezquino en ocasiones, envenenaba el corazón de amargura y el _rukh_ una vez reluciente podía llegar a tornarse tan oscuro como las aves del mal que siempre le habían acompañado, sin mediar intervención de terceros.

     ¿Qué le motivó en realidad para regresar hasta ese sitio inmundo? Allí no hallaría lo que andaba buscando. Alguien fuerte, un individuo que cumpliera con sus expectativas y al mismo tiempo fuese fácil de manejar; no la escoria que le dirigía miradas recelosas cuando hacía uso de su poder, aquellos incapaces de salvarse a sí mismos al presentarse cualquier amenaza, hicieran lo que hicieran. Pero ahí estaba, y mientras se abría paso entre la gentuza para avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad, fue notando con mayor claridad la presencia del _rukh_ negro que revoloteaba en el ambiente caluroso; la senda que dibujaba para él cual hilo desenrollado de su madeja. Una situación familiar de la que nunca parecía ser capaz de huir. Olvidándose del entorno; y suprimiendo la inquietud y la aversión despertadas por igual, se entregó a la persecución de tan notoria señal de peligro.  

     Fue como internarse en un viaje temporal aun cuando no existiera magia en el mundo capaz de lograr tal cosa. Una vez allí, se vio así mismo sobre el plató principal donde humanos en lugar de objetos eran subastados, a punto de caer, aunque en esta ocasión no había nadie que le detuviera de ser tragado por la degradación, de ser consumido y unificado con esa realidad que no era otra sino la suya.

 _Esto es lo que eres y serás._ La mirada vacua del esclavo le enfrentó como si escuchara sus pensamientos y percibiera su desesperación por sobre el barullo. Entonces destelló en reconocimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

     Evocaba con demasiada claridad las interminables horas que pasó en busca de refugio; de alimento con que aplacar su hambruna. Sin nunca avistar el final del túnel, por aquel entonces Judar daba tumbos como una cría caída de la camada prematuramente, y como tal, el destino se mostró con él inmisericorde. Desprovisto de velocidad y resistencia para huir, producto de una suntuosa vida anterior en que se limitó a depender por completo de la magia, podría incluso haber experimentado algo parecido al alivio cuando por fin fue capturado, sino fuera porque sus aventajados predadores lo arrastraron por los cabellos para barrer el piso con él. Casi enseguida la patada de alguien clavándosele en el estómago le hizo retorcerse en busca de aire.

     ―Con este estará bien por ahora ―dictaminó uno de ellos al echar una buena hojeada al chico forzosamente postrado sobre el suelo; la última presa de la jornada, también la más exótica.

     ―Quizá sea por el cabello y lo famélico que está, pero bien que podría pasar por una mujer ―dijo el hombre de mediana edad que le apresaba con firmeza, y luego soltó una risilla entre dientes―, con un poco de suerte algún tipo pagará un buen precio por él.

     Fue así como dejó atrás las calles para familiarizarse estrechamente con el interior de una jaula, por fortuna de manera temporal. En retrospectiva, no podía hacer más que enfurecerse y desear enterrar para siempre esa oscura y humillante época; lo que había estado haciendo con meridiana facilidad hasta el momento presente en que orillado por una serie de circunstancias ―y por qué no, falto de una buena dosis de prudencia― acabó regresando a aquel lugar relacionado con los hechos relatados.    

    La situación en el mercado de esclavos se salió de control en un parpadeo. Sobre el entarimado principal, el muchacho dispuesto para la venta experimentó un intempestivo arranque de ira, y pese a estar encadenado se revolvió violentamente contra el par de hombres que le custodiaban. Intentó lanzarse sobre la audiencia que contemplaba el espectáculo con morbo y curiosidad, mientras soltaba una sarta interminable de improperios dirigidos hacia alguien en concreto situado entre la multitud.

     ―¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta, te mataré! ¡Aunque muera juro que acabaré contigo y todos tus…! ―Su mirada febril no dejó escapar a Judar en ningún segundo, el sudor bañaba su rostro mientras era sometido por los esclavistas para después comenzar a ser arrastrado fuera del ajado escenario entre golpes y gritos.

     Veloz como ave de rapiña, el joven _magi_ se elevó en el aire y aterrizó después en el centro de aquel entramado. Se paralizó en el acto cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. De inmediato uno de los hombres a cargo de la subasta le increpó por estar allí, como era lógico que sucediera, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso en su dirección, Judar empujó su fornido cuerpo hacia atrás y le hizo volar más de tres metros sobre el público. Todo ello con tan solo señalarle con su vara plateada; acción que suscitó la primera alerta de pánico en los corazones de quienes fueron testigos de tal proeza. Escrutó con interés al esclavo que habiendo caído en la depravación, como pudo constatar al percibir desde cerca su _rukh_ inequívocamente oscuro, le desafiaba con la mirada aun estando derribado de cara contra el suelo.

     ―¡Ya te recuerdo! ―Exclamó Judar, abriendo los ojos y enarbolando una mueca como quien visiona una epifanía― Tú y esa mujer intentaron delatarme con Sinbad ¿No? Has de tener muy mala suerte para acabar en un sitio como este.

     El joven restalló los dientes con ardiente furia. Aparte de los hombres que continuaban sujetándole con fuerza, unos cuantos individuos más se habían reunido sobre la tarima y creado un círculo en torno al intruso de misteriosos poderes y él. Desenvainaron cuchillos de considerable tamaño e intercambiaron miradas unos con otros; y ante el inminente peligro la audiencia retrocedió para después escabullirse lejos del lugar, dando así por finalizada la subasta de esclavos. Era de esperarse que en poco tiempo la milicia se hiciera presente, alertada por los mismos ciudadanos.

     ―Si no fuera por ti nada de esto nos habría sucedido ¿Por qué teníamos que ser nosotros? ―siseó con aversión, desconsolado― ¿Por qué nuestro pueblo? No es justo.  

     La sonrisa cínica en el semblante de Judar se congeló y de forma lenta trocó en una máscara impasible. En su mirada afloró un ápice del desazón y el sobrecogimiento que, sin percatarse con exactitud de la causa, se adueñaron de su ser.

     ―¿Y a mí que me cuentas? ―dijo y le apuntó con la varita― Por supuesto que nada es justo, por eso lo hemos maldecido ―mencionó lo último no sin cierta carga de complicidad.

     ―Ya fue suficiente con ustedes dos, van a ver lo que les… ―A la par que le oyó, percibió el movimiento en su flanco izquierdo. Creyéndole distraído uno de los individuos se abalanzó en su contra, para al siguiente instante estamparse contra la impenetrable fortaleza que suponía el _borg_.  

     Podía concordar en que había sido más que suficiente.

     Elevándose una vez más ante sus estupefactas miradas, el _magi_ desató un infierno helado sobre sus cabezas; tan repentino e inverosímil como una avalancha de la que nadie puede escapar. El _rukh_ respondía con ferocidad ante su cólera; espoleado por la angustia y la ansiedad que le anegaban el alma con virulencia. Concentrándose en el grupo, arrasó el lugar hasta que ninguno de los esclavistas quedó en pie, hasta que los gritos cesaron y el silencio gélido y antinatural le causó molestia en los tímpanos. Solo entonces recuperó el control sobre sus emociones convulsas y logró detenerse, se secó lo mejor que pudo el sudor frío que le adhería el flequillo a la frente y apretando los puños para ocultar el temblor de sus manos entumecidas, descendió de nuevo sobre la ahora destartalada superficie de madera cubierta por hielo y sangre. Observó aquellos despojos que eran el resultado de su descontrol, y se aproximó al cuerpo del aturdido joven al que había evadido a conciencia durante el ataque.

     Él le encaró como si fuera la mismísima encarnación de la muerte pero a la vez se negara a rendirle pleitesía. Judar le ordenó al _rukh_ deshacerse de los grilletes que todavía le apresaban, y estos volaron hechos trizas delante de sus ojos entornados.

     ―Me gusta tu mirada, parece que sí tienes algo de agallas a pesar de todo ―comentó y por un instante sonrió con prepotencia, antes de recobrar el gesto indiferente del principio―. Pero no estás a la altura para ser mi rey. Si tanto quieres vengarte, tendrás que hacerlo por tus propios medios.

     Le dejó allí con nada más que confusión y se marchó por aire, antes de que las autoridades descubrieran el estropicio en que se había convertido el pequeño mercado de esclavos debido a su ira. Un momento antes de partir le escuchó llamarle monstruo, y en su mente atribulada casi le concede la razón, pese a saber por descontado que otros seres eran más dignos acreedores del insulto antes que él. ¿Era entonces, inherentemente indistinguible de aquellos hacia los cuales profesaba tan inmenso resentimiento? ¿Si así era, entonces por qué Sinbad no le había repudiado en cuanto se develó su pasado y verdaderas intenciones? No ansiaba ahora una salvación que le fue negada cuando sí la quiso. Sin embargo, de pronto se sentía incluso más perdido y desarraigado que antes; como si por segunda vez hubiese aterrizado de sopetón en la tierra tras un largo sueño, con la añadidura del peso de unos pecados que entonces se negó a concientizar. Por vez primera en más tiempo del que podía calcular sintió miedo, y no frente a un enemigo externo.

 

  * **••••**



     Sinbad abrazaba la fuerte creencia de que cada evento que tuviera lugar en su vida (y en las de quienes le rodeaban) cabía dentro del complejo marco llamado destino; el cual le conducía hacia el porvenir más idóneo al tiempo en que paradójicamente le distanciaba de los demás. La responsabilidad derivada de saberse el único dotado de tal visión le había llevado a realizar grandes cosas, y aún estaba a medio camino de consumar su más grande ambición: traer al mundo una era de paz que traspasara las fronteras de su propio país y del tiempo que durara su reinado.

     Pero eso no le hacía ni mucho menos infalible; sobre todo desde la perspectiva de aquellos otros.

     ―Si lo sabías desde antes ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Judar era un infiltrado de _Al Thamen_ , un traidor? –Indignado, Ja´far le increpó luego de que el _magi_ desapareciera durante el viaje y Sinbad le revelara los motivos detrás de sus acciones. No quería creer que su Rey le hubiese permitido campar a sus anchas durante todo ese tiempo sin ninguna precaución ni confiarle a él semejante información crítica. Tal temeridad les podría significar devastadoras consecuencias― ¡Te dije muchas veces que creía que él no era de fiar y tú me aseguraste que eran ideas mías, que lo tenías todo bajo control!

     ―Lo supe hace no mucho tiempo, y de habértelo dicho habrías intentado matarlo ―se excusó, demasiado calmado dada la gravedad de la situación―. Entonces no hubiese podido averiguar lo que tramaba.

     ―Debería matarte a ti por irresponsable ―repuso al borde de la exasperación, inconforme con la explicación recibida.

     No era secreto para él la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo con Judar, la cual distaba mucho de ser meramente la de un rey con el _magi_ a su servicio. No se esmeró por ocultarlo en primer lugar, pero como cualquiera de sus subordinados, Ja´far se mantenía al margen y procuraba mirar en otra dirección. A no ser que ocurrieran eventualidades como esta, claro está, y se viera en la obligación de reprochárselo.

     ―¿Y qué piensas hacer? Escapó pero quién sabe qué cosas habrá hecho hasta ahora sin que ninguno de nosotros se enterara, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasabas con él.

     ―Judar no estaba en buenos términos con la organización, incluso parecía que les traicionó para pasarse a nuestro lado. ―Se interrumpió de manera repentina y apretó los labios al notar que lo estaba justificando, negó para sí mismo y continuó―: No creo que por su cuenta vaya a intentar nada en nuestra contra. Al menos por lo pronto.

     No se había permitido titubeos ante el rictus escéptico que le dio Ja´far, aun cuando todo lo que soltaba fueran medias verdades y puras conjeturas. Compartía su preocupación, pero esta misma palidecía en comparación con el otro malestar que le dejó la amarga partida del muchacho. Nada de cuanto había hecho fue suficiente para retenerlo y satisfacer su codicia.

     ―Sí por algún motivo llegara a regresar, debes expulsarlo de inmediato, Sin ―le exhortó al final, buscando su mirada elusiva; persiguiendo el profundo sentido del deber que en él habitaba―. No vuelvas a permitir que alguien dañino como él llegue tan lejos.

     Sin embargo, no creía entonces que Judar quisiera volver luego de lo ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta su orgullo y testarudez. No había sido la mejor manera de desprenderse de las máscaras, y en consecuencia ese desenlace fue irremediable. Ahora no sabía si tomar al _magi_ corrupto como un ente potencialmente peligroso, un posible traidor; como uno de sus fracasos o tan solo considerarlo otra irrefutable prueba de lo que ocasionaba la maldad de la organización. Había pretendido rescatarlo de un pasado que desconocía, pero este se hallaba fuera de su alcance, alejado de toda posibilidad de resarcir, lo cual continuaba haciendo mella en su fuera interno.

     Le quería, pero a pesar de ello la vanidad no le dejaba ver cuánto pesaban en realidad sus sentimientos sobre sus ideas autocomplacientes. Tomarle bajo su cuidado había sido una decisión egoísta, como tantas otras también recubiertas de altruismo. Hacerle su amante no hizo más que prolongar ese capricho y a su vez, alimentó dentro del chico esos sueños de venganza imposibles de ahuyentar.

     ―Así que él decidió no volver, después de todo ―observó Yunan tras un rato en que se habían mantenido en completo mutismo, ignorándose el uno al otro. Permanecía sentado sobre la balaustrada, de cara hacia la noche.

     A su espalda, Sinbad dejó pasar un momento antes de responderle con un deje de fastidio.

     ―Estaría bien que dejaras de colarte en mi palacio cada vez que te apetece.

     ―Eso suena como si me presentara aquí muy a menudo. ―Giró el rostro para mirarlo y cruzó los brazos. ―La vez anterior procuré que no ser visto, pero aun así te las arreglaste para descubrirme y espiar nuestra conversación ¿No deberías fingir estar al menos un poco sorprendido?

     ―Estoy seguro de que previste esa posibilidad cuando se te ocurrió involucrarte, y en cualquier caso tenía derecho a saberlo ―replicó volviendo el rostro hacia él también―. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre su pasado, Yunan? ―Le preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuestas sinceras de su parte― Imagino que es su culpa el que hayan ahora tantos calabozos dispersos por el mundo, así como también la tuya.

     ―He retirado más de los que levanté, incluso tratándose de los suyos. Qué manía la tuya de culpar a los demás. ―Yunan soltó un suspiro, falsamente agraviado por su acusación―. Pero no te diré lo que quieres saber; eso debes preguntárselo a Judar. Sería injusto para con él revelarle sus asuntos a un chismoso como tú, Sinbad. Con una vez ya fue suficiente.

     ―No quiero ser llamado chismoso por ti, y si es todo lo que venías a decir puedes marcharte de una vez. No te seguiré escuchando.

     Hizo ademán de retirarse, en tanto Yunan se levantó, y suspendido en el aire le dijo:

     ―Pero es extraño que no haya vuelto aún. Dudo que siendo tan obstinado como es haya escuchado lo que le dije.

     ―¿Qué cosas estuviste diciéndole, si se puede saber? ―Esta vez su irritación fue evidente. Le encaró exigiendo una respuesta clara; el hombre retrocedió, su pálida silueta elevándose hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

     ―Deberías buscarlo antes de que se meta en verdaderos problemas ¿No es tu _magi_ acaso?

     ―Incluso aunque todavía lo fuera, de ningún modo puedo dejar todo e ir tras él. ―Se masajeó el fruncido entrecejo. Yunan estaba logrando que verbalizara lo que llevaba quitándole la tranquilidad desde hacía tres meses cuando el joven se fue, como siempre que se veían, se las ingeniaba para provocarle―. No es mi prioridad; este país lo es y Judar solía ser parte de la organización, tampoco puedo ignorar eso.

     ―Lo sé. No podemos salvar a todo el mundo, ni siquiera a nosotros mismos en demasiadas ocasiones. ―Fue capaz de ver cómo una sonrisa desganada se dibujaba en sus labios, antes de que su cuerpo entero fuera abrazado por las sombras―. Creo que a su manera de ver las cosas, Judar lo acepta también. Aunque no lo creas.

     Toda pieza y fragmento eran imprescindibles para componer el presente y construir el futuro que deseaba, por eso había aprendido a sobrellevar la carga de los sacrificios cometidos a la fecha. Judar no podía encarnar la excepción a la regla, porque si lo fuese no le habría perdido con tanta facilidad; se recordó así mismo en vano, a falta de poder conciliar el sueño luego de la inoportuna visita de Yunan. No habría permitido que las desavenencias les separaran y condujeran al muchacho devuelta a la perdición. De ser así, el aciago regusto del arrepentimiento no le acosaría en esas horas muertas.

 

  * **••••**



 

     ―Escúchame con atención, Judar.

     Durante una de las primeras noches que pasara en manos de _Al Thamen_ , mientras una de las sirvientas se ocupaba de cepillar su largo cabello antes de dormir; Gyokuen se había dirigido a él con el acostumbrado tono meloso que solía usar cuando le hablaba como la usurpadora del lugar de su madre que en realidad era. Al enfocar aquel pretencioso rostro, los ojos del aludido se detuvieron en la sonrisa oscura con la cual por desgracia, comenzaba a familiarizarse.

     ―Lo que has conocido hasta ahora no tiene importancia ni valor. Naciste en el lugar equivocado y debido a ello fuiste menospreciado por seres débiles e inferiores. ―Azuzado por el poder que emanaba su voz, tanto el _rukh_ negro dentro de sí como el que gravitaba a su alrededor emitió una penetrante vibración que podía compararse con el gruñido de una bestia al ser despertada de su letargo, y como resultado sacudió sus emociones. Cada día reabría las heridas para bañarlas con hiel, ritual imprescindible para su total alienación. ―Esos recuerdos pronto se volverán borrosos y los olvidarás, ya que es un hecho que nunca se repetirá algo así. El mundo entero aguarda por ti, por nuestro _magi_.

     En aquellos instantes sus sentimientos en conflicto no le dejaron pronunciar palabra. No obstante, ahora lograba comprender que ni siquiera en el presente podría negar por completo tales afirmaciones. De haber nacido en otro lugar y en otro momento quizás su vida no estaría marcada por el infortunio; se aventuró a reflexionar pese a que odiaba autocompadecerse. Si pudiese olvidar, tal vez no sería esclavo de sus propios rencores. Agazapado en un rincón cercano al fuego, se preguntó cómo se sentiría de vivir bajo el velo de la ignorancia más absoluta, ¿sería más libre de lo que ahora es? Tal vez de sí mismo, pero en definitiva no lo sería de la organización ni de Gyokuen Ren. En un sentido metafórico, no sería menos desgraciado de lo que fue al ser despojado de la magia y de su consciencia cuando cayó bajo el influjo del hechizo.

     Las voces alegres de la comunidad alrededor de la fogata le hacían sentir más ajeno al momento si es que era posible, sentir similar al que experimentase en Sindria durante sus primeros tiempos viviendo allí. Mas ahora estaba de paso entre estas gentes, y su intención era pasar desapercibido hasta que olvidaran su presencia.

     Comenzando a sentir la pesadez del sueño nublarle los sentidos, se dispuso a levantarse para irse a dormir. Pero cuando estaba en ello, la voz de alguien le distrajo e hizo volverse sobre su espalda.

     ―He oído que te irás mañana por la tarde, ¿es eso cierto?

     Por poco sobresaltado por la sigilosa presencia de la anciana cuyo único ojo abierto le escrutaba como de costumbre, Judar asintió con pocas ganas antes de responder:

     ―Al fin les dejaré en paz, vieja ¿No te hace feliz? Iré a encargarme de mis asuntos.

     ―Sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, Judar ―repuso la mujer negando despacio con un gesto―. No importa que cosas te esperen más allá de las montañas, seguro seguirán allí cuando estés listo para hacerles frente.

     ―Ya he decidido que es lo que haré, no necesito pensar nada más ―replicó el joven en tono de contrariedad. Empero, volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar, encima de un tronco seco sobre la hierba―. Y deja de mirarme como si el _rukh_ fuera a decirte otra cosa.

     La tribu de los Kouga. Un clan cuya extensa historia era completamente desconocida para Judar hasta el momento en que se tropezó con su aldea ubicada en la meseta de Tenzan; cuando estando agotado, después de varias noches sin dormir, no le quedó de otra alternativa más que detenerse si no le apetecía sufrir un accidente mientras volaba hacia un destino lo más lejano posible, sumido en la inconsciente búsqueda de un sitio donde nadie le conociera. En medio de las vastas llanuras fue recibido con el temor y la desconfianza que suscitaba donde sea que se dejara ver. Pero tal era su estado mental después del suceso en el mercado de esclavos que no habría sido en absoluto extraño que se enzarzara en una nueva disputa y ocasionara otra tragedia que lamentar; de no ser porque alguien intercedió de tal guisa que pudo apagar, aunque fuese momentáneamente, la flama que traía encendida en la cabeza y consumía sus pensamientos.

     ―Joven forastero ¿Quién eres y de dónde has venido? ―Fue esa mujer anciana de baja estatura quien se abrió paso entre los miembros del clan, para de inmediato hacerlos guardar silencio. Rodeaban a Judar en actitud defensiva encerrándolo dentro de un círculo: así había sido desde que descendiera desde lo alto del ocaso al ser incapaz de mantenerse sobre su alfombra durante más tiempo. ―El _rukh_ se acumula y llora alrededor de ti, tan denso y ennegrecido como la niebla y los nubarrones en una noche de tormenta. ―Sostenía un báculo y en su ajado rostro solo uno de sus ojos estaba abierto, mismo que parecía estar a punto de abandonar la cuenca mientras observaba de hito en hito al _magi_ que tenía enfrente; en desventaja numérica pero en ningún caso indefenso. ―Nunca antes vi algo así ―agregó en un susurro reverente, asombrado.

     No era frecuente para él cruzarse con personas que poseyeran la habilidad de ver el _rukh_ , y menos aún era hacerlo con individuos que le contemplaran con semejante mezcla de inquietud y clemencia; como haría alguien decente frente a un alma atormentada. Le asoló un ramalazo de repugnancia hacia sí mismo, dejándole azorado e incapaz de aguantar el escrutinio de ese enorme ojo que parecía bucear entre los recovecos de su existencia. Terminó por entornar y desviar la vista.

     ―No les importa a ustedes quien sea yo. ―Había espetado con dureza en tanto daba un paso atrás; algo se estremecía dentro de su pecho―. Me iré, olviden que estuve aquí.

     ―Si necesitas un lugar para descansar eres bienvenido a quedarte. ―Ofreció entonces la anciana, de improviso, para sorpresa suya y de quienes atestiguaban con cautela la escena―. La noche está al caer y no pareces estar en condiciones de continuar tu viaje.

     ―Pero Baba, no sabemos qué clase de-

     ―Está bien, Dolge. Nuestro clan no da la espalda a aquellos que lo necesitan ―Acalló con suavidad la réplica de uno de los jóvenes a su lado, y acortando unos cuantos pasos en dirección al _magi_ , volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez desde más cerca―. ¿Qué dices? No haremos más preguntas si no quieres contestar.

     No halló intenciones ocultas tras su oferta. Descubrió enseguida que acababa de poner sus profanos pies sobre un pedazo de tierra a salvo de cualquier rastro de corrupción, donde incluso el aire lo sentía más ligero que en otras localidades. Estaba tan cansado de todo que este hecho no le preocupó ni siquiera una pizca.

     ―… Me marcharé al amanecer.

     Esa era su intención, empero, de eso ya habían transcurrido dos semanas. Dado que no tenía en mente un lugar específico hacia dónde dirigirse tras su partida, le fue fácil perder el ímpetu una vez que estuvo sereno y se permitió bajar las defensas frente a los simples aldeanos. A pesar de sus reservas y curiosidad hacia él, estos le habían acogido como si fuese uno más entre los suyos después de que la vieja líder, Baba, dictara la última palabra aquel primer día. La misma anciana le trataba con demasiada camaradería, obviando su hosco comportamiento y como si ya no advirtiese el horror que percibiera en él nada más conocerle, o derechamente no le diera ninguna importancia. Judar no veía lógica alguna detrás de tanta generosidad desinteresada; confiar de ese modo la mayoría de las veces significaba un error que traería nefastos resultados, una estupidez que no merecía el riesgo. Podía imaginar que ahora en Sindria pensarían esto mismo acerca de él. No merecía ser bien recibido en ningún sitio y esa era su asquerosa realidad.

     Sucumbiendo ante esta triste sentencia, el semblante de Judar se apagó. Pero entonces Baba volvió a hablarle haciéndole desviar sus ojos de los acontecimientos pasados, que como espectros parecían emerger desde las flamas delante de él. Había permanecido en silencio evitando interrumpir su debate privado; hasta que advirtió su decaimiento, a pesar de no poder verle como tal.

     ―Ahora sé que eres un mago poderoso, pero todavía eres muy joven, niño. Nadie te reprochará si te sientes solo o confundido.

     ―No soy ningún niño, vieja ―refunfuñó el muchacho y torció el gesto con más pesadumbre que irritación―. Tampoco soy un debilucho como todos ustedes, y en cualquier caso no dirías eso si me conocieras aunque sea un poco. Ni siquiera me habrías permitido quedarme aquí.

     ―Quizá no conozca al Judar de otros tiempos, pero sí que conozco al que está ahora frente a mí: al chico malhumorado que ha compartido con nosotros durante estos días ―le contradijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa afectuosa―. Es él quien me agrada, y estoy segura de que allá afuera habrá quienes estén de acuerdo conmigo.

     ―No sabes lo que dices ―espetó sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado para luego revolverse en su sitio y rascarse la nuca―. ¿Por qué insististe que me quedara? Aun cuando viste el _rukh_ negro. Solo eso debería bastar para aterrar a cualquier persona normal.

     Aunque no pudiera ver nada aparte de las aves del _rukh_ agitándose en el vacío infinito, la anciana dirigió su ojo hacia el resto de sus allegados los que sin reparar en ambos, intercambiaban charlas y risas entorno a la hoguera. Luego se volvió hacia Judar otra vez.

     ―Porque pude notar cuánto sufrías ―contestó con un ligero suspiro―. Y entonces sentí que era lo correcto hacerlo, chico del _rukh_.

     Tal convicción le perturbaba; odiaba que le hicieran sentir como si fuera un impostor, algo que ni siquiera experimentó al engañar a todos los que le rodeaban cuando se convirtió en el _magi_ de Sinbad. Algún cambio tuvo lugar en su persona desde entonces y no podía decir que le gustase, solo servía para dificultarle más el retomar el rumbo de su vida.

     Como tenía previsto, al siguiente día dejó la aldea de los Kouga para siempre, pero no sin antes confiarles una advertencia que esperaba tomaran en consideración para la posteridad:

     ―Si un día se aparece por aquí alguien con la misma aura que yo, deben escapar mientras puedan. ―Esperaba que al menos Baba le comprendiese, y por la seriedad que adoptó su semblante pudo percibir que era el caso―. Allá afuera existen tipos con los que no les serviría de nada luchar, si quieren sobrevivir, claro.

     Al despegarse del suelo para fundirse con el insondable paisaje, se desprendió de toda nostalgia y recobró la claridad. Incluso la melodía del _rukh_ , otrora musa que influenciara la dirección de sus pasos, disminuyó el volumen de su voz hasta superponerse con el viento y perderse entre las nubes.

     A partir de entonces visitó unos cuantos lugares más; sitios que por una razón u otra pesaban en su memoria a falta de lugar en su consciencia. Como un fantasma se internó en villas extintas y ciudades conquistadas por imperios a los que un día sirvió, y procurando no ser visto absorbió la energía oscura producto de aquella decadencia. Entendió que nada de lo que veía conduciría jamás hacia algo; si es que acaso todo formaba parte de un ciclo interminable de calamidades que no comprendería aunque se esforzara por mirar hacia el gran esquema desde una perspectiva más amplia. Aun así, habiendo experimentado ambos lados de la balanza del caos siempre preferiría ser perpetrador antes que víctima. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba satisfecho; su corazón seguía ardiendo en deseos y sentimientos alejados de la virtud.

     En medio del océano, la isla del reino de Sindria lucía tan bella y pacífica como la última vez que la avistó. Era un punto luminoso que sobresalía entre las aguas negras y el firmamento estrellado; igual como Sinbad lo hizo una vez en la oscuridad de su noche. Si en vez de hacer de esta su última parada hubiese vuelto allí apenas un mes antes, era casi seguro que se habría entregado a sus impulsos y quebrado la barrera como si fuese cristal. Y aunque mientras la observaba desde la distancia todavía fantaseara con hacerlo, era ahora plenamente consciente de que nunca podría ser parte de esa resplandeciente utopía, pues ni toda su magia sería suficiente para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y deshacer lo que una vez fue consumado. A diferencia de Yunan o algún otro _magi_ él nunca podría contemplar el mundo con ojos limpios de impurezas, había muerto en vida y solo podía aferrarse a la corrupción y a los sentimientos de los que aquella maldición se cebaba si pretendía seguir empeñado en subsistir. Los días de luz que había vivido junto a su Rey no fueron más que un espejismo; una breve pausa durante la tormenta constante y creciente. Los dejó ir con las corrientes marinas antes de retirarse, justo a la alborada.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Tras la señal emitida por medio del _rukh_ , espesas sombras se levantaron y envolvieron el cuerpo de Judar hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la superficie. Cerró los ojos en tanto la consabida sensación de vacío le acometía, y el sonido mismo se extinguió dentro del capullo de oscuridad. Al abrirlos de nuevo, ya se encontraba tendido sobre las baldosas blancas del _santuario,_ en el indudable centro de la asamblea. Enseguida se irguió y fijó sus ojos al frente, adoptando el aire desenfadado que enmascaraba sus pensamientos.

     La atmósfera cuya quietud se rompió con su llegada se plagó de murmuraciones que pasó por alto. Cesaron en cuanto la mujer que presidía la congregación fue a su encuentro desde la parte delantera del recinto y tomó la palabra para dirigirse a él.

     ―Supongo que no vienes hasta aquí con una nueva declaración de guerra. ―Gyokuen no se mostraba en absoluto extrañada con su súbito llamado y aparición, al igual que siempre, portaba la dignidad de una reina. ―Ni tú serías tan tonto, ¿o me estoy precipitando?

     Judar no se molestó en replicar. Como si aceptase su silencio como contestación válida, al cabo de un momento de mutua apreciación, ella le extendió la mano y con suavidad acunó su mejilla.  

     ―Sé bienvenido a casa, Judar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el último. :)

_“Si Sarastro no siente a través de ti_   
_el dolor de la muerte,_   
_entonces ya no serás mi hija jamás._   
_Repudiada seas para siempre,_   
_abandonada seas para siempre_   
_¡Que se destruyan para siempre_   
_todos tus vínculos con la naturaleza,_   
_si Sarastro no perece por tu mano!”_

La venganza del infierno hierve en mi corazón, La flauta mágica.

**•**

 

     Por fin hizo acto de presencia en Sindria, y en esta ocasión ocurrió durante las primeras horas de otra tarde común y corriente. De forma literal, rasgó el velo protector de la isla y con ello causó un estruendo de trepidantes dimensiones que conmocionó a quienes se encontraban en las cercanías del epicentro del impacto; el que fuese antes el _magi_ del reino aterrizó en terrenos del palacio real para de inmediato abrirse paso hasta el imponente vestíbulo. Como si todo cuanto le rodeaba fuera de su propiedad y estuviese en pleno derecho de tomarlo. En primera instancia los guardias no supieron si debían detenerle o no, pues a la conmoción se le sumaba que no estaban del todo informados acerca de los entretelones de la partida de Judar y su calidad de persona no grata según el criterio de unos cuantos. De todos modos el susodicho fue más veloz que sus deducciones y el _borg_ activo impidió que cualquiera de los presentes le pusiera una mano encima durante su entrada exenta de protocolos.

     ―¿Qué fue ese ruido y qué está sucediendo aquí? ―El verdadero señor de esos dominios irrumpió en la caótica escena poco después; le ahorraba así la molestia de buscarle. Siguiendo su voz el chico se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo lateral, a tiempo para registrar cómo la expresión compuesta de Sinbad se transfiguraba en una de asombro e incredulidad al descubrirle allí.

     ―¿Pero cómo es que tú…? ―Ja´far, que venía a la zaga del Rey, se adelantó a este en tomar la palabra. Le dirigía una mirada hostil al recién llegado.

     ―¿Cómo es que volví? Volando, por supuesto ―repuso el joven, en tono distendido, a pesar de la situación a todas luces desventajosa para él de la que era partícipe―. Acabo de atravesar la barrera.

     Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Sinbad mientras lo decía, e hizo ademán de acercársele. Pero al instante el hombre de cabello blanco se cruzó en su camino, y dado que para entonces ya había desactivado su _borg_ , Ja´far fue capaz de frenar su avance al tomarle del brazo.

     ―Quizás nos hayas engañado una vez, pero no creas que se repetirá ―le dijo con acritud, encarándole. Emergía en él la faceta letal que alguna vez le definiera, ante un impávido Judar que se apresuró en librarse de su agarre con un solo movimiento―. No hay lugar en Sindria para espías de la organización como tú.

     Antes de que terminara de enjuiciarlo públicamente, Sinbad interrumpió el enfrentamiento de miradas silenciosas que se traían desviando la atención hacia sí.

     ―Volviste porque tienes algo que decir, ¿cierto? Te escucho, Judar.

     Frente a esto el semblante de Ja´far dejó en claro su desaprobación. Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás y no pronunció palabra mientras el _magi_ se disponía a hablar. Imaginaba que sería uno más de los típicos desplantes del repertorio de Judar.

     No fue este el caso, para sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes.

     ―Eso es correcto ―comenzó en voz más bien baja cuando, a través de su aplomo, surgió una sombra de aflicción que se adueñó de sus lozanas facciones―. Si he venido hoy es porque soy consciente de mis errores y me arrepiento de habérselos ocultado, pero sabía que nunca me aceptarían si sabían que ellos solían controlarme. Todo lo que quería era empezar otra vez, en un lugar nuevo como este. Tú me salvaste e hiciste de mí tu _magi_ , ¡pero aun así te fallé! ―Se llevó la diestra al pecho y cerrándola en un puño miró al Rey directamente. Los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y los labios trémulos componían una imagen desgarradora; más aun tratándose de él, lo que causó un sobresalto en su oyente―… Sé que no merezco tu perdón, Sinbad, y por eso aceptaré cualquier castigo que ordenes si permites que me quede. Comprendí que solo eso es suficiente para mí.

     Acabado su discurso se desplomó de rodillas a sus pies, como si colapsara bajo el peso de la culpa y la tensión emocional. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos. El silencio teñido por el estupor que le siguió fue total; en tanto Sinbad les indicó con un gesto a los confundidos guardias que los dejasen a solas, y seguidamente se inclinó sobre el desconsolado muchacho frente a él. Acarició su cabeza despacio, y cuando Judar levantó la vista le extendió su mano para que la tomara.  

     ―No importa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, Judar. Si en verdad has cortado lazos con la organización no te impediré quedarte, siempre te dije que podías permanecer conmigo si eso era lo que querías ―dijo dándole una gentil y compasiva sonrisa. Tal vez incluso aliviado de tener la posibilidad de ayudarle a resarcirse otra vez, y sin siquiera considerar jamás darle una negativa después de recibir tal muestra de franqueza; pues esa clase de mezquindad era impropia de él.

     Le devolvió un mudo asentimiento y luciendo como si por un instante titubeara, el joven tomó su mano y con lentitud volvió a levantarse. Sin reparar demasiado en la mirada escéptica que le dirigía Ja´far, ahora el único testigo de lo que sucedía, volvió sus ojos hacia el monarca una vez más y le sonrió con gratitud. Un rubor de puro alborozo cubrió sus mejillas húmedas.

     Claro está que el asunto de la reincorporación de Judar a la vida en el palacio no era algo tan simple como para zanjarlo allí, sino que fue tema largamente discutido a posteriori entre el Rey y sus generales, y el cual levantó opiniones divididas. Además de dar fruto a diversas habladurías al desconocerse los verdaderos motivos de su partida en primer lugar, lo que solo serviría para empañar con más enigma y turbiedad la figura del díscolo _magi_ a ojos ajenos. Con todo aquello de por medio, Sinbad cumplió su palabra y pronto Judar fue reinstalado en su antigua habitación; y como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr se vio rodeado por objetos propios que había dado por perdidos. Se le confirmaba de manera tangible que estaba de regreso, aunque todavía una sensación residual de irrealidad le embotara la cabeza. No iba a desprenderse del todo de dicha percepción hasta que averiguase hasta qué punto ciertas cosas habían cambiado tras su partida.     

 

  * **••••**



 

     ―Supongo que no esperarás que no pregunte dónde has estado todo este tiempo ―fue lo primero que le dijo Sinbad cuando estando oculto entre las ramas superiores de un árbol, Judar había fingido no saber que se encontraba justo a su lado desde hace unos momentos. Le relegaba el trabajo de empezar la conversación.

     ―Empiezo a hartarme de escuchar esa pregunta ―se quejó el _magi_ después; estiró los brazos e inclinó el cuerpo a un lado para dejarse ver por él tanto como lo permitían las hojas y las primeras sombras del inicio de la noche―. Pero me sorprende que tú no lo preguntaras aún ¿Tan poco te importo ya? ―añadió con un poco de sarcasmo.

     ―Nunca ha sido sencillo obtener respuestas de ti, digamos que me he hecho a la idea de descubrir todo por mi cuenta ―contraatacó sonriéndole con la usual complicidad. El mohín agrio que vio dibujarse en el rostro de Judar precedió a la cascada de hojas que cayó sobre su cabeza cuando este dejó su escondite, descendiendo despacio hasta presionarse contra su espalda. No llegó a tocar la hierba con los pies descalzos.

     ―Por poco me olvido de que la mayoría del tiempo eres un idiota ―refunfuñó con el mentón apoyado en el hombro del Rey.

     ―¿Y dónde quedó ese lado suave que me mostraste antes? Era tan adorable, no alcancé a ver lo suficiente de ese Judar

     ―Oh, cállate, ni me lo recuerdes. No esperes que me humille más de lo necesario. ―Quiso apartarse de él, rechazando la evocación del recuerdo, pero Sinbad le retuvo desde los antebrazos y se volvió para poder mirarle. Su sonrisa se dulcificó al notarle avergonzado, la boca fruncida caprichosamente y un curioso nerviosismo dominando sus ademanes en el aire.

     ―Bueno, realmente me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión desde esa última vez ―dijo y sin desperdiciar el tiempo, cubrió su mejilla arrebolada con una caricia―. Sé que no debió ser fácil y por eso lamento no haber hecho más por detenerte ese día.

     Judar se apresuró en abrir la boca pero la cerró tan deprisa como le acometió el impulso de decir algo. Cual fuera el pensamiento, lo despidió con una sacudida de cabeza y lanzó un resoplido. Era la primera vez que tenían ocasión de estar completamente a solas para hablar sin interrupciones de terceros desde su llegada hacía una semana, y sería una pena arruinar el ambiente tan pronto, aunque lo suyo no fueran las sutilezas y aquello el otro lo supiera bien. Permitió que la fresca brisa enfriara el remolino de preocupaciones que Sinbad veía agitarse en sus ojos y dejó de flotar.

     ―¿Qué más da? Me aceptaste de vuelta, así que eso ya no importa ―masculló restándole trascendencia al asunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

     El otro hombre rio y le atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo, obviando que se encontraban en los jardines y por consiguiente las posibilidades de ser presa de miradas indiscretas no fuesen del todo remotas. Judar sintió que perdía las fuerzas para cualquier cosa que no fuera asirse a él; superado por la añoranza largo tiempo reprimida en su interior y delatado por los temblores incontrolables que le recorrieron.

     Pero como si una súbita idea atenazara su corazón, pasado un momento el cuerpo del joven se puso rígido entre los brazos que lo acogían. Después retrocedió, tomando a Sinbad por sorpresa, y entonces enfrentó su mirada extrañada con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

     ―En fin, te lo diré ―dijo con voz monocorde y semblante indiferente, rindiéndose―. Lo prometí antes de ese viaje, ¿no? Que te hablaría sobre el pasado aunque no merezca la pena.

     Era cierto, recordó enseguida Sinbad; aunque le había prometido tal cosa antes del quiebre y en total desconocimiento de que él ya estaba al tanto de su antigua conexión con _Al Thamen_. Por eso no imaginó que el chico tomara la iniciativa en desempolvar ese tema con tanta soltura. Sea como fuere, llevaba largo tiempo preguntándose al respecto e inclusive Yunan se lo insinuó la vez pasada que le vio; de manera que le sugirió que continuaran la conversación en la intimidad de su alcoba.

     Con aire taciturno, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada extraviada en cualquier rincón, Judar permaneció de pie en medio de la habitación mientras él se servía un trago de la jarra que un sirviente le trajera con anterioridad. Tuvo que llamarle dos veces antes de que se diera por aludido y abandonara su momentáneo trance para mirarle, parpadeando.

     ―¿Quieres un poco? ―inquirió refiriéndose al vino sobre la mesilla, a pesar de saber que él no compartía su gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas y en cambio se decantaba por las frutas y los zumos derivados de ellas.  

     Judar observó la copa en su mano con fijeza, y al contrario de lo esperado, un instante después asintió a su ofrecimiento. Arrugó la nariz nada más beber el primer sorbo de la copa que se le tendió, gesto que por supuesto desprendió espontáneamente una sonrisa del hombre que le contemplaba.

     ―Deja mirarme como si fuese un cachorro abandonado ―espetó el _magi_ de pronto con pesadez―, y aunque sea por unas horas, olvida las cosas que crees saber sobre mí.

     Dejó caer ese último comentario en una voz más baja y de forma apresurada, luego apretó los dientes al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

     Incluso en el caso de no haberlo oído, Sinbad percibía lo difícil que era para Judar abordar aquel asunto; aun después de todo lo acontecido y de que en consecuencia su vulnerabilidad hubiese quedado expuesta ante él. Se le pasó por la mente disuadirle de continuar y cambiar el rumbo del encuentro, sin embargo tuvo el presentimiento de que sería una maniobra infructuosa ante la extraña resolución que emanaba: como si estuviese resignado a llevar a cabo una tarea que no podía evadir.

     ―No te voy a juzgar, pero tampoco es lástima lo que en este momento siento por ti.

     Con la frase todavía en el aire, instantes después, Judar elevó su copa de nuevo y decididamente bebió el resto del contenido de un solo trago que le hizo escocer la garganta. Ya estando vacía la apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesa y se acercó al rey desplegando una sonrisa petulante. Volvió a ser quien siempre había sido; al menos en el exterior.

     ―Dime, ¿ya encontraste un reemplazo para mí en tu cama? ―preguntó en tono burlón mirándole desde cerca, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta agregó después de manera displicente―: Nah, de seguro que sí, no pierdes el tiempo si se trata de mujeres.

     Fingiendo una sorpresa que no era tal, Sinbad arqueó las cejas apenas y siguiéndole el juego le contestó:

     ―Sueles quejarte de ellas pero en el fondo eres más celoso que ninguna, ¿no te he demostrado ya que estás equivocado? ―Atrajo su mentón con delicadeza y retiró con el pulgar una gota de vino que colgaba desde borde de su labio.

     ―No lo suficiente. ―Ladeó el rostro pero sus ojos todavía relumbraban con picardía― ¿Quién tiene celos? Soy un _magi_ , el resto del mundo siente envidia de mí.  

     El primer beso lo sintió efímero, como si no le alcanzaran los sentidos para condensar y transmitir las emociones guardadas durante tanto tiempo. El deseo imbuido de desesperación empujaba su alma asesina contra él, y de repente tuvo las piernas enredadas en su cintura. La magia obró en su favor para concederle ligereza. La lengua de Sinbad eliminó el regusto amargo dentro de su boca, y entonces estuvo tentado a abandonarse en su abrazo; a dejarse manejar cual muñeco. Pero esa noche en particular no podía perder la cabeza sin más, porque de hacerlo no podría terminar lo que inició.

     En medio del ritual de quitarse ropas y piezas de metal, sobre el lecho, Judar se retrepó sobre sus rodillas. Con el insignificante _choli_ negro salvándole de la completa denudes pero carente de vergüenza, le entregó un beso lento en tanto extendía las manos a lo largo de su espalda. La presión del leve filo de sus uñas arrancó de Sinbad un delicioso estremecimiento, y despertó también su curiosidad respecto al joven que él mismo se había encargado de instruir en las artes de la pasión; dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que se proponía intentó abrazarlo con mayor ahínco, a lo que Judar reaccionó retrayéndose para recuperar la libertad de movimiento. Se lo permitió, y a cambio tuvo el deleite de observarlo resbalar por su pecho llevando consigo una media sonrisa, misma que fue olvidándose con cada beso que dejó tras de sí, hasta perderse en su entrepierna.

     ―Habría creído que hoy estabas más impaciente ―comentó el Rey con agrado mientras despejaba de cabellos negros la frente de Judar, el que dedicado a satisfacerle con la morada húmeda que era su boca, se embebía de su ser como si deseara adueñarse de esa parte de su cuerpo. Complementaba el acto con las caricias que sus manos habían aprendido a prodigar después de experimentarlas en la propia carne. Mas después de un tiempo se alejó por consenso tácito; antes de que el fruto de sus esfuerzos estuviera próximo a derramarse sobre sus rozagantes labios.

     ―¿Pensaste que solo tú puedes jugar? ―El muchacho irguió la espalda cual serpiente y abandonó la postura inclinada entre las vigorosas piernas de Sinbad. ―Tampoco soy el que era antes de irme.

     Se le colgó del cuello con la risa a flor de piel, parodiando la unión con un hipnótico contoneo de caderas. El hombre de cabellos púrpura tomó en sus manos las acaloradas mejillas y de ellas le sostuvo en alto la cabeza.

     ―Quizá, pero tu cuerpo siempre será el mismo.

     Arrasó con su boca el salar en que se hubo convertido la garganta pálida y elevó el burbujeo de aquella respiración. El corazón saltaba y era como si lo tuviese bajo la lengua, a su alcance para imprimir también en él la marca de sus dientes. No obstante, debió dejar correr pronto esta ensoñación en aras de reencontrarse con otros lugares no menos apetecibles de su ser. Le dio el consuelo justo a su excitación para hacer que los dedos recargados encima de sus hombros respingaran y que por sí mismo elevara las nalgas, solícitas para su placer. No sin antes deshacerse del último obstáculo que le privaba del total acceso a su cuerpo: prenda que cayó junto al extremo de la cortina dorada que envolvía la cama en un abrazo lujurioso.

     Con pericia ablandó el sendero haciéndole perder de a poco la lucidez. Le incitó a deshacerse en jadeos ásperos. Mientras estaba en ello, las rodillas de Judar perdieron fuerza sobre el colchón que le sostenía. Buscó refugio entre el cabello violeta en donde enterró sus dedos como garras, y en los labios que buscaban con insistencia su pecho huesudo. Más que en cualquier otro momento llegó a desear que la evasión inherente al acto sexual durase más que de costumbre; incluso anheló el dolor que, como el buen amante que era, Sinbad procuraba evitarle. Estaba ardiendo al fuego lento de su autocontrol y todo cuanto pedía era más leña sobre la pira. Y cuando finalmente llegó su turno, sucumbió sobre él empalmándose con parte de la brusquedad que hasta entonces había logrado reprimir. Impaciente, adormecido por el deseo.

     Sintió remecer cada una de sus fibras; Sinbad le apresó por la cintura creyendo que iría a colapsar. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Estaba listo para recostarle de ser necesario, pero Judar solo necesitó unos instantes de quietud para recuperar el aliento y el control de sí mismo. Entonces levantó el rostro e hizo lo que estimó mejor: morderle el labio inferior de buenas a primeras para que dejase a un lado tales necedades y le besara, pues estaba claro que su urgencia no era menor que la suya. El único malestar que pudiera sentir no era físico y para él no existía ningún bálsamo más que la cadencia compartida que iniciaron después. Las ondas fueron ascendiendo por su columna y le elevaron a un nuevo plano de gozo, sin impedimentos mentales que le anclaran a la racionalidad.

     Con los párpados caídos y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, empezó a reír de manera agitada entre los sonidos de satisfacción.

     ―¿Qué es? ―le preguntó el Rey, viéndole mecerse sin perder la sensualidad. El joven aminoró el movimiento y descansando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, encorvó su postura en ademán de recobrar la cercanía necesaria para mirarse a los ojos.

     ―¿Sabes? Yo me acuerdo bien ―dijo con voz sofocada, enardecida, arrastrando las palabras que se negaban a caer―. Ellos vinieron por mí cuando todavía era joven y no sabía usar la magia.

     Sinbad recibió su confesión con silenciosa perplejidad, y por un momento inclusive la excitación perdió terreno mientras interiorizaba su significado. Reaccionó ciñendo sus caderas con algo de fuerza, aunque fuese imposible para él rescatarle del recuerdo que le infundía aquella fragilidad y atarle al presente en que ambos existían como uno. Y sin embargo, yendo en contra de las probabilidades, Judar no se detuvo allí ni dio marcha atrás, sino que alzándose en sentido literal y metafórico continuó sometiéndose al placer y a la amargura. De forma entrecortada le fue revelando fragmentos de su alma, detalles insospechados; como si los suspiros hubiesen desbordado una presa dentro de su pecho y el camino hacia el orgasmo fuese también el de la expiación.

     ―... Pero ya no sé cómo me sentía antes de ser así, lo que era ser limpio ―murmuró por último, habiendo perdido poco a poco el valor tras culminar. Estando encogido en su regazo y bañado en el sudor compartido, fue consciente del espantoso desastre en el que se convirtió sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque dadas las alturas dejó volar la idea tan deprisa como le nació―. Maté a mucha gente y no puedo cambiar nada. Eso es todo.

     ―No es algo que hayas querido, Judar ―le dijo Sinbad con bastante convicción poco tiempo después, rodeándole con gentileza en un abrazo―. Fuiste también una víctima de la organización, pero decidiste dejar esa vida y eso es admirable.

     Esperaba de él una negativa, pero el joven se limitó a enfocarle dándole una mirada lánguida; sus ojos seguían un tanto vidriosos a pesar de que comenzaba a recuperar la compostura.

     ―Bueno, sería mejor que lo olvidaras ―respondió al final, en apariencia satisfecho, y enseguida se desprendió de él con cierta torpeza para acostarse debajo de las sábanas―, hablar sobre ello no hace diferencia, solo me hace sentir patético.

     Con una leve sonrisa, Sinbad le siguió y se tendió a su lado. Besó su coronilla hundiendo la nariz en la mata de cabello revuelto, pegó su pecho a la espalda que le enfrentaba y buscó su cintura en la oscuridad. Cayó dormido casi enseguida, cómo pudo percibir Judar en su respiración ligera y debido al cese de las caricias sobre su piel. Por el contrario, él permaneció insomne, observando la luz de las lamparillas perecer de forma lenta del otro lado del dormitorio. Innumerables cuestionamientos le invadieron durante el transcurrir de aquellas tortuosas horas en las que ni siquiera se movió; hasta que redescubrió la determinación que le había conducido hasta allí, la que como una ventisca despejó sus dudas. Se deslizó bajo el brazo que le ceñía y se incorporó, para luego proceder a recoger sus ropas y joyas dispersas por el piso.   

     ¿Qué podría considerarse digno de admirar en el acto de huir? Su vida era una sucesión interminable de fracasos que desembocaban en este callejón sin salida; si lo hubiese admitido antes, incluso a costa de su orgullo, se habría evitado algunos padecimientos. El ser humano es una criatura estúpida que se empecina en buscar su propia ruina, resolvió. Además, él como _magi_ no encarnaba la excepción que podría haber creído que existía al darse aires de superioridad. Desde el principio su única valía había sido también su condena, y dado que no podría vivir con esa certeza atroz, debía depositar su rencor en cualquier ente más allá de sí mismo.

     Sujetando con excesiva fuerza la varita que siempre traía oculta, se plantó junto a la cabecera, en donde pasó varios minutos que no llegó a percibir. La sinfonía del _rukh_ elevó su intensidad ante sus simples pensamientos, como aves mensajeras de infortunios hicieron resurgir la remembranza de su retorno a la organización.

     ―Aunque seas tú, no puedes solo regresar después de todos los problemas que has causado. ―Mientras daba unos pasos a su alrededor, Gyokuen se lo dejó en claro en cuanto se presentó ante ellos tiempo atrás―. Deberás, al menos, demostrar tu lealtad y lo útil que puedes ser. Ya que no aprendiste la lección hasta ahora.

     ―¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Siempre te fui útil, eso no debería estar en duda.

     Había girado sobre sus pasos para volver a encararla, pero ella se le adelantó y desde atrás apoyó la mano en su hombro. Se inclinó sobre él y le dijo, como si le confiara un secreto:

     ―Tuviste éxito en tu plan de seducir a Sinbad, ¿no sería lamentable dejar que tus esfuerzos se desperdiciaran? ―Un trepidante escalofrío le petrificó ante la incertidumbre creciente que precedió el anuncio, presintiéndolo― Así que regresarás a Sindria y cuando él baje la guardia contigo, lo asesinarás. Traernos su cabeza será tu nueva misión, así como la prueba de que en verdad le has traicionado.

     No estuvo en posición de negarse, no si pretendía que aquella mujer y su grupo volvieran a pensar en él como alguien a quien podían utilizar y le incluyeran en sus conspiraciones. Rebajarse y fingir obediencia hasta que encontrase un nuevo candidato a rey junto al cual destruirles desde dentro: no era otra más que esta su intención. Por ello estaba aquí ahora, con los ojos inyectados en sangre tras noches en vela y la respiración entrecortada; dispuesto a convertirse en un ser todavía más infame. Después del arrebato de sinceridad que le poseyó esta noche, supo que no podía retrasar más lo ineludible; además, ellos esperaban resultados. Incluso cuando este pecado en particular le atormentaría mientras viviera, lo que no sería castigo suficiente. Nadie iba a otorgarle el perdón sin importar cuánto arrepentimiento pudiese acumular. 

     El _rukh_ respondió a su llamado y el poder se concentró en la punta de su arma mágica. En circunstancias normales jamás sería tan sencillo matarle, debía procurar ser veloz y tomar esta oportunidad antes de que se esfumara. A merced de la inconsciencia y sin sus contenedores de metal, la vulnerabilidad humana al fin opacaba su resplandor; Judar pensó en que quizá no sería el primero en sucumbir de esta trágica manera. En todas las épocas abundaban los traidores, y en la actual parecía hasta apropiado para él serlo hasta la muerte.

     Parte de la culpa recaía en Sinbad por confiar en él hasta este punto, se justificó, en busca de cualquier asidero al que sujetarse para no flaquear. A pesar de ello, le tembló la mano al señalar su corazón desprotegido. El aire estaba gélido de un modo antinatural en Sindria cuando tomó la siguiente bocanada, bajó la vista por un solo instante, y sucedió.

     Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. El hechizo que tenía en curso se le fue de las manos y erró su objetivo al soltar la varita. La corta hilera de afilados carámbanos de hielo salió despedida pero terminó impactándose contra el cabecero tallado. Durante su momento de vacilación, Sinbad había sujetado su muñeca con fuerza y en consecuencia la trayectoria terminó desviándose. Tan deprisa que Judar no pudo reaccionar.

     ―Ya veo porque de pronto hace tanto frío aquí ―dijo Sinbad mirando el estropicio sobre su cabeza―. El hielo es muy inconveniente.

     Judar no fue capaz de salir del estado de turbación en que se encontraba hasta pasados varios segundos.

     ―Así que fingías dormir ―acusó en tanto le escrutaba de arriba abajo con molestia.

     ―No exactamente, pero digamos que no eres el primero que intenta matarme mientras duermo.

     Tuvo la osadía de mostrarle una sonrisa frívola al decirlo. Se levantó de la cama sin soltarle, a pesar de los desesperados intentos del _magi_ para que le dejara ir.

     ―¿Ellos te pidieron hacerlo, verdad? ―Inquirió acortando los pasos que el chico retrocedía.

     La luz mortecina a su espalda le permitía ver con la suficiente claridad el rostro lívido de Judar, el cual lucía distorsionado por una inconmensurable angustia y frustración. Tuvo la pretensión de tomarle por los hombros; pero antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarlo con su otra mano el aire entre los dos pareció vibrar, y con un destelló fue repelido y obligado a retroceder.

     Lo observó dándose cuenta de que en efecto, Judar había utilizado la coraza mágica que todos los magos poseían para expulsarle de su espacio personal.

     ―Sí, es tal como piensas, estoy aquí para matarte ―contestó el joven desde el interior del _borg_ , y entonces hizo algo que el otro no esperaba: llevándose la mano a la parte trasera del pantalón negro hizo aparecer en escena una daga, con la que no tuvo reparos en apuntarle a falta de varita y sin importar lo deshonroso que le resultaba recurrir a esos métodos―. Cuando me largué entendí a qué te referías. Tú no puedes darme lo que quiero, Sinbad. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer.   

     ―¿Debo dar por hecho que todo lo que me dijiste fue parte de tu acto?

     Su pregunta hizo titubear al joven, que consciente de ello, se conformó al final con sonreír con suficiencia para cubrir su debilidad.

     ―No malinterpretes, lo que te dije sobre mí es cierto –respondió sin evitar su aguda mirada―, pero ya lo he enterrado así que puedes ahorrarte la lástima. Aunque pensándolo bien, fue gracias a esa indulgencia tuya que llegué tan lejos.

     Fueron cambiando lugares lentamente, con cautela ante los movimientos del otro. Judar sabía que su inexorable derrota vendría cuando se hiciera con uno de los contenedores metálicos, pues sin su instrumento para canalizar el _rukh_ sus posibilidades eran nulas. Podía olvidarse de la victoria limpia a la cual aspiró.

     ―Lo hiciste, pero en ese momento dudaste ―dijo Sinbad. Atestiguaba su conflicto interno―. No creo que en realidad quieras esto. Pero sí es así, puedes intentarlo. Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas.

     ―¿Crees que no soy capaz, es eso? ―Preguntó de vuelta el chico, fastidiado. ―No fallaré por segunda vez.

     Era estúpido caer en su provocación, sin embargo cuando Sinbad extendió los brazos invitándole a proseguir, estando desnudo y desarmado frente a él, sintió como si una sombra se abatiese sobre sus ojos; un espectro oscuro y letal cuyo zumbido no cesaría. Dejándose conducir por su influencia y fingiendo que el Rey era el culpable de todas sus tribulaciones, deshizo el _borg_ y se lanzó contra él, buscando clavar en su pecho aquel puñal que Gyouken pusiera en sus manos.

     Pero ocurrió lo que temía. Sinbad frenó sin demasiado esfuerzo su ataque frontal, aun si se hirió la palma con la hoja y la sangre le salpicó. Rodeó su mano y la fuerza que Judar imprimía fue debilitándose después de los primeros instantes, cuando debió darse por vencido ante lo evidente. Era imposible para él superar al monarca en fuerza física; todo cuanto conseguía era humillarse así mismo. La daga cayó entre ambos y de la misma forma el muchacho se quedó inmóvil, contemplando languidecer su brillo sobre el suelo en penumbras. El deseo de morir cimbreaba en su cabeza a cada latido. Semejante cosa nunca se le había antojado con anterioridad.

     ―Judar… ―pronunció Sinbad, su voz teñida con la misma aflicción que era visible en sus ojos entornados al mirarle, una que el joven no quiso enfrentar. Sino fuese porque todavía sostenía en alto el brazo que le había atacado, este ya habría caído laxo al costado de Judar, al extinguirse su ímpetu. Sin soltarle, lo dejó descender con lentitud.

     ―No quiero esto ―espetó con amargura, oscilaba entre el dolor y la cólera―. Así no es cómo tenía que ser.  

     ―Podemos cambiarlo ―dijo el otro y el joven soltó un suspiro doliente.

     ―¿Cambiarlo? Ya hablamos de eso antes y ahora sabes el tipo de monstruo en el que me convirtieron ―se alejó un paso y deshizo el cálido agarre de su mano; le encaró y otra vez sus ojos brillaban de manera infernal, como si sangre en lugar de lágrimas los hiciera resplandecer―. Deja de pretender que puedes solucionarlo todo, Rey estúpido.

     Dejándole con la palabra en la boca y el corazón estrujado, Judar se escurrió de su alcance y se apresuró a recuperar la varita, entonces de un brinco desapareció por la enorme ventana de la habitación. Huía de nuevo como un pusilánime y ni siquiera podría negar que lo fuera después de carecer del valor para tomar su vida; para desterrar esos inservibles sentimentalismos que ahora le coartaban como cadenas. Desde el fondo de su alma dividida en dos se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca para exponerse de aquella forma ante alguien. De solo recordarlo le sobrevenía la necesidad de azotarse la cabeza contra un árbol.

     Frenético por esfumarse de la faz de la isla, se abrió paso a través de la barrera tan deprisa como le fue posible, apenas reparando en sus actos y menos aun en los alrededores. Sintió como si hubiese sido arrastrado dentro de una pesadilla de la cual no conseguía huir, y la analogía le causó un acceso de nausea al retrotraerle a las veces en que experimentó horrores similares en la vida real; tanto que debió detenerse en medio del aire cerca de un islote hasta que menguaran, a riesgo de quedar expuesto por más tiempo. Al menos esta vez tenía consciencia de sí mismo y ya no era más un crío indefenso; se forzó a pensar mientras enterraba las uñas en su mano apretada.

     ―¿Por qué me sigues, viniste a matarme? ―escupió, sin la necesidad de darse la vuelta para comprobar a quien pertenecía la imponente presencia que hizo revolotear el _rukh_ y el aire de igual forma― No te culpo, también lo haría de estar en tu lugar.

     Sinbad, que apenas había tenido tiempo de vestirse y recoger los contenedores metálicos antes de volar tras el rastro de Judar, deseó más que nunca sacudirlo. Su vida sería en parte más sencilla si con ello bastara para hacer entrar aunque fuese un atisbo de razón dentro de aquella obstinada cabeza.

     ―Lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar que no vuelvas con la organización ―confesó con suma seriedad y también molestia, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario―. Ahora veo que entonces debí haberte retenido aunque fuera en contra de tu voluntad.

     El muchacho pegó un respingo y se volteó al instante, el rostro crispado por el enfado que afloró en él al escucharle decir eso.

     ―¿Te crees que puedes someterme a tu mandato por la fuerza? ―siseó― Ni siquiera esos viejos pudieron hacerlo por siempre.

     ―Pero continúan utilizándote hasta este momento ¿Puedes decirme cuál es la diferencia? ―le interpeló sin variar su tono, suscitando una negativa menos vehemente que las anteriores.

     ―Fue mi decisión ―contestó Judar, sin aliento, como si estuviese harto de discutir tantas veces el mismo asunto. Entrecerraba los ojos hacia el océano―; esta vez es algo que yo elegí, ¿por qué demonios no lo entiendes? Ya te he dicho que…

     ―¿Qué no tienes otra salida? Es lo que te empeñas en creer, pero sabes que no es así ―lo interrumpió de manera apremiante, reduciendo la distancia en tanto el otro se encontraba desprevenido―. Todavía no es demasiado tarde, terminemos con este problema, Judar.

     La ironía de esto le hizo sonreír de mala gana, bajó la vista y se alejó un palmo de él.

     ―No te olvides de que iba a matarte mientras dormías.

     ―Y eso, en mi opinión, no va contigo en absoluto ―señaló con mordacidad, obviando la gravedad del asunto en cuestión―. Pero reconozco que fue un buen intento.

    El _magi_ estaba a punto estaba de reaccionar a su arrogante comentario cuando notó el primer indicio de una perturbación procedente del _rukh_ negro. Se le erizó la piel y anticipó lo que acontecería al envolverle aquel enjambre de oscuridad, el cual desde su espalda se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los segundos. La seguridad que su poder le infundía hasta entonces fue reemplazada por la sospecha de una amenaza latente.

 _«Así que fallaste, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora para arreglar esto?»._ Se le heló el alma y su expresión se contrajo, muy a su pesar. El resultado de su imprudencia; debió tener siempre presente que no lo dejarían a sus anchas y le vigilarían con cuidado hasta que completara su cometido. _«Es tu última oportunidad, Judar, o todo se habrá acabado para ti»._

     Expectante a sus reacciones, Sinbad no se perdió detalle de la alteración repentina que afectó al muchacho. Algo sucedía más allá de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver. Le llamó, extrañado, y al no recibir contestación de ningún tipo quiso volver a aproximársele.

     En un parpadeo el chico lanzó un ataque no muy potente en su dirección; advertencia en forma de destello mágico que cortó el aire salado y a la que le siguió su voz contenida.

     ―Mantente lejos. ―Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos de manera compulsiva, intentando pensar con claridad entre tantas dudas―. No pienso hacer lo que me pides.

     No supo si se lo decía a Sinbad o a la voz traída por el _rukh_ , hiciese lo que hiciese significaría su pérdida. Podría destruirlo a él y a Sindria para aplacar con sangre la impía necesidad que irradiaba dentro de su pecho con cada pulsación descontrolada; no obstante, no podía eludir al otro lado de sí mismo que le enrostraba sus propias faltas y se resistía frente a esta rendición. Quería ahogarse en el más profundo de los silencios hasta dejar de sentir.

     Un fuerte viento traspasó de pronto las fauces oscuras que parecían querer devorarle, dispersándolas en el acto y esclareciendo su visión. Por consiguiente, la cacofonía de voces que le acosaba perdió potencia. Levantó la vista, demasiado confuso y exaltado para alegrarse de la súbita tregua y tomar un respiro. Con la mano extendida en su dirección, Sinbad dispersaba la pantalla de _rukh_ que les separaba; y no solo eso, sino que parte de aquel volaba en su dirección y gravitaba cerca de su cuerpo cubierto por el _djinn_ de aire, Focalor, del mismo modo que ocurría con el de color blanco.

     Casi se olvidaba de la otra cara del Rey; la sombra bajo su luz enceguecedora.

     ―Ya basta de todo esto.

     ―¿Qué, al fin vendrás con todo contra mí? ―contestó, pero ya no fue capaz de imprimirle animosidad alguna a sus palabras.

     Acababa de reactivar su _borg_ cuando una violenta ráfaga pasó justo a su lado, casi rozándole. Se hizo a un lado por inercia, pero cuando miró otra vez a Sinbad, agraviado y listo para devolverle el golpe, cayó en cuenta de lo obvio de la situación: el Rey no le miraba a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos de manera implacable sobre un punto situado a su espalda, hacia el aparente vacío envuelto en las tinieblas del _rukh_. De inmediato se volteó para comprobar el panorama que enfrentaban. Entonces avistó las figuras que cuales fantasmas, se suspendían en el aire, algunas a corta distancia mientras que otras a unos metros sobre sus cabezas. El mensaje fue lo bastante contundente para hacerle rechinar los dientes y aferrar la varita como si recién recordase que la portaba. Aquel asunto no les concernía en exclusiva a los dos.

     Venían con la intención de recordarle cuál era su lugar, queriendo forzarle a obedecer las órdenes de su _dueña_.

     ―La barrera está rota ―repuso Sinbad, calibrando el riesgo y el número de enemigos a su haber―. No podemos permitir que pasen más allá de aquí.

     Judar necesitó de unos segundos para procesar que en efecto, se estaba dirigiendo a él.

     ―¿En serio esperas que te ayude con esto? ―Inquirió, mirándole entre rápidos parpadeos, descolocado por su ocurrencia.

     ―Bueno, fuiste tú el que le hizo un agujero al salir corriendo de ese modo tan descuidado.

     ―¡Deberías pensar en mí como el enemigo! ―le exhortó, golpeándose el pecho― ¡Deja de decir tonterías y atácame!

     Contrario a su estado de agitación, Sinbad le contempló durante un momento con una tranquilidad y melancolía que no deberían permitirse en aquellas circunstancias.

     ―No voy a hacerlo, y aunque me gustaría que fuese así, tampoco te obligaré a que elijas mi lado ―sentenció―. Voy a eliminarlos con o sin tu ayuda, antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

     Se tragó su diatriba en ciernes cuando después de una pausa, el hombre volvió a hablarle.

     ―Quiero que una vez más pienses por ti mismo y tomes una decisión. Sí, no puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó pero ese no es el final para ti. No fue en vano que sobrevivieras.

     Se vieron arrastrados al conflicto, de modo que perdió la oportunidad de preguntarse si eso podría merecer la pena. Hasta la traición primigenia, nunca había tenido control sobre su vida, y no creía que Sinbad o cualquier otro sujeto pudiera entender de verdad lo que ello significaba. Sin embargo, mientras le veía luchar contra sus secuaces, sin escatimar en protegerlo también a él, alguien patético que naufragaba en la indecisión, redescubrió que no le odiaba y que nunca podría hacerlo. Quizás todo lo demás había cambiado, pero ese tipo seguía siendo todo lo que podría desear; fuera o no candidato a rey. Todo lo que no podría tener.

     Sinbad miró de reojo hacia la isla, aunque no creía que se le hubiese escapado ninguno de aquellos hombres para cruzar el perímetro. Seguían apareciendo aun cuando ya había aniquilado a varios, eran como moscas escurridizas. Le enfermaban; mientras las cosas continuaran de ese modo Judar nunca sería libre de su maleficio. Al mismo tiempo le impedirían a él llegar hasta su corazón. Cuando se disponía a encargarse de otro más, una lluvia de hielo interceptó a su oponente desde el lado opuesto. Mientras pensaba en él, Judar se le había adelantado, y no conforme con limitarse a eso les envió un poderoso ataque detrás de otro.

     ―Te cubriré ―le dijo este por encima del hombro al haber captado su atención―, has lo que tengas que hacer.

     En medio del desastre que él mismo causó, Judar experimentó una inesperada sensación de sosiego. Gyokuen no volvió a hablarle y estaba bastante seguro de que ella habría oído todo en tiempo real desde la comodidad del palacio que había convertido en su nido de víboras, y eso no le provocaba más que satisfacción. Dicha pasajera. Incluso si muriese conservaría la sonrisa, pero ese no iba a ser el caso porque peleaba codo a codo con Sinbad y juntos no eran menos que invencibles. Aunque fuese solo por instante, quería brillar más que las estrellas y ser admirado por él. Desplegó su poder y se envolvió en la ilusión embriagante de que le era imprescindible, hasta que él último de sus enemigos desapareció.

     Sindria estaba a salvo gracias a su esfuerzo conjunto. Tras haber distinguido luces que se acercaban a ellos desde la isla, el Rey se volvió hacia Judar con un gesto afable y complacido.

     ―Debo volver, ¿supongo que también vendrás…?

     Pero solo escuchó el silbido del viento y el clamor del océano a su alrededor. Empezando a preocuparse, buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones. No le encontró por ninguna parte y cayó en cuenta de que estaba solo en medio de la negra inmensidad. Durante los breves momentos en que le perdió de vista después de la batalla, Judar se había desvanecido en la profundidad de la noche.


	12. Epílogo

     Epílogo

 

**•**

 

     Después del final, emergió el sol.

     Siguiendo la rutina que había adoptado desde poco después su llegada, Judar se dirigió a los campos de cultivo donde trabajaba la mayor parte de la población. Durante el corto trayecto su presencia no pasaba desapercibida; iba estirado cómodamente sobre la alfombra y masticaba una fruta silvestre mientras sobrevolaba los humildes tejados de paja que se elevaban sobre las viviendas. Con esta despreocupada actitud, respondía a los casi reverentes saludos con un seco asentimiento cuando le apetecía darse por enterado de que era objeto de sus miradas. Al menos sus costumbres ya no desataban el alboroto inicial; transcurrido un tiempo los lugareños dejaron de creer que utilizaría sus misteriosos poderes con el fin de hacer arder la aldea o para despojarlos de sus escasas posesiones. En el presente solo le expresaban gratitud.

     Al verle llegar a la zona, uno de los aldeanos que labraba la tierra se detuvo un momento para saludarle.

     ―¡Buenos días, Judar!

     ―Parece que todo va bien, ¿eh? No necesitarán demasiada ayuda esta vez ―comentó una vez que descendió a su altura y miró hacia el campo relleno de surcos.

     Cuando llegó allí, hacía dos o tres meses, la sequía les estaba consumiendo y apenas tenían el sustento suficiente para sobrevivir. Para él había sido fácil contrarrestar esa calamidad, y aunque el octavo tipo de magia no era su fuerte, consiguió también acelerar el proceso de la cosecha. Gracias a su intervención realizaban ahora de manera anticipada la segunda siembra del año, algo imposible de lograr bajo circunstancias normales.

     ―De momento solo nos falta mano de obra ―contestó el hombre en tanto con el dorso de la mano se secaba el sudor de la frente poblada de arrugas―, hace diez años no sería el caso. Como sea, dentro de poco necesitaremos que de nuevo invoques lluvias, si no te importa.

     No le importaba, aunque a la vez era consciente de que podría llegar a tornarse problemático fomentar una excesiva dependencia. Después de que la conversación muriera permaneció en el mismo sitio durante unos momentos, de cara al paisaje que por años creyó sumido en la devastación. Quizás fuese esta su tierra natal, pero nunca se convertiría en uno más de ellos. Su vida anterior se deshacía tras sus párpados, como las cenizas de la casa donde nació al ser arrojadas al viento y sepultadas en el olvido. Nada germinaría en el espacio marchito que persistía en su lugar.

     Fue más tarde, cuando Judar retornaba al sitio de su hospedaje temporal (una vivienda pequeña y abandonada, siendo lo segundo una consecuencia de estar a medio derruir) que tuvo lugar un inesperado acontecimiento. Un capricho repentino le había impulsado a caminar por las calles del pueblo en vez de regresar volando sobre la caída del crepúsculo, y debido a ello se topó casi de inmediato con el cúmulo de gente reunida cerca de la plaza. Una desagradable premonición, suscitada en parte por la experiencia, le hizo detenerse en seco. Desde el primer momento en que pisó la aldea, nunca perdió de vista la posibilidad de que le buscaran para ajusticiarle. Sin embargo, que lo esperara no implicaba que fuese a permitirles a esos bastardos hacer lo que les placiera. Esa historia no se volvería a repetir.

     Sin fijar la vista en ningún rostro, se hizo con la varita y caminó a zancadas con la determinación aglutinándosele en el pecho. Al verle, alguien entre los presentes le dirigió la palabra, pero no llegó a prestar oídos. Todo cuanto percibió fue cacofonía; obstáculos. Hasta que su visión se despejó y entonces fue como si escrutase un espejismo.

     Sus frenéticos pensamientos cesaron.

     El hombre que en ese momento conversaba con uno de los ciudadanos era inequívocamente extranjero; levantó la vista al advertir la aparatosa llegada de Judar. Sus afables ojos se ensancharon al encontrarle allí y la sonrisa que le brotó de los labios fue una que el joven no pudo corresponder.

     ―Al fin te veo, Judar.

     Sin comprender todavía lo que sucedía, Judar parpadeó de manera enérgica al oír su voz. Experimentó una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la respiración se le antojo dificultosa. El rostro compungido, sin color. Era un absurdo, pero de pronto sintió una especie de anhelo hacia el escenario hipotético que había anticipado.

     ―¿Por qué… ―soltó con aspereza, haciéndose oír por sobre los cuchicheos de la gente. Su expresión se fue agriando al fijarse en los dos sujetos detrás de Sinbad, Ja´far y Masrur; sus infaltables acompañantes― han venido? 

     ―¿No es obvio? Todavía tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar.

     La mirada entrañable que le había dado previno una posible tergiversación de sus palabras. Le hizo sentirse perdido, aunque no fuese esa su intención. Rompió el contacto visual de un brusco movimiento.

     ―¿Y ustedes qué están mirando? ―Le gritó entonces al populacho― ¡Lárguense! Esto no les incumbe.

     La multitud se fue dispersando entre murmullos y miradas fugaces hacia uno y otro de los involucrados. Sinbad agradeció efusivamente al hombre que al parecer les había dado las indicaciones necesarias para llegar hasta ahí, desde las afueras. Judar cruzó los brazos para recobrar el porte altanero y les ignoró como si nada de aquello guardase relación con él.

     ―Entonces esta es tu ciudad natal ―le dijo Sinbad con cierta nota de admiración, en tanto echaba un vistazo al rústico panorama.

     ―¿Qué te sorprende? No hay nada interesante, así que deberías irte deprisa.

     ―No vayas tan rápido, que no fue tan fácil dar con este lugar ―dijo sin inmutarse, luego le sonrió con algo de malicia―. Las pistas que obtuve de ti no eran muchas, tampoco.

     A Judar se le trabó la lengua. A falta de elocuencia le dirigió una mirada que fue tan dura como esquiva.

     ―Pierden el tiempo, aunque me da igual ―espetó con displicencia una vez que superó el lapsus―. Ya no me interesas más, Rey estúpido.

     Se fue nada más soltar esta declaración. Considerándolos menos que el aire, no volvió a reparar en ninguno de los otros dos hombres al pasar entre ellos. Su orgullo le impidió remontar el vuelo para alejarse más deprisa. Sinbad se le quedó mirando hasta que Masrur interrumpió el silencio y distrajo su atención:

     ―Entonces, ¿piensas seguirlo? ―Señaló con un movimiento la silueta ya distante.

     ―Todavía no, tal vez será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. ―Contrario a sus palabras, no parecía decepcionado. Una negativa tajante como recibimiento era lo mínimo que podía esperar de parte de Judar; ya tendría mejores oportunidades para ablandar esa ácida coraza exterior suya.

     ―Ya has visto su reacción; simplemente deberíamos marcharnos ―intervino Ja´far, tras lo cual entornó con fastidio sus sagaces ojos negros―, y entiende de una vez que venir hasta acá fue una locura.

     ―Solo van a ser unos días ―aseguró el Rey de una forma demasiado despreocupada para el agrado de Ja´far―. No en vano te prometí que este sería el último sitio que visitaríamos.

     El hombre exhaló el aire con pesadez. A pesar de ello su siguiente afirmación fue categórica:

     ―Y has de cumplir con tu palabra aunque ese chico no te escuche.  

 

  * **••••**



 

     Incluso cuando se sentía amenazado, no tenía sentido para él volver a huir; menos tratándose de un lugar tan recóndito como lo era aquel asentamiento perdido entre montañas, con un número de habitantes que no hacía más que decrecer cada año. Desde cualquier perspectiva, era el sitio idóneo para esconderse del mundo. Bajo esa misma suposición Sinbad había dado con su paradero. Otro signo inequívoco de la maldición que le impregnaba hasta la médula.

     Como era lógico, Judar pretendía ignorar su existencia hasta que se marchara; no contaba con que el Rey adoptaría la misma actitud hacia él y mantendría las distancias durante los siguientes dos días. No intentó volver a acercársele, y de no ser porque escuchó a hurtadillas cierta conversación entre un grupo de mujeres que colaboraban con el trabajo de los campos, habría creído que ya ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo:

     ―¿Se enteraron? El hombre que ha venido buscando a Judar no es otro sino el rey de Sindria. ―La que sacó el tema mientras tomaban un descanso fue una joven cuyo entusiasmo reflejado en su aguda voz no procuró disimular.

     ―¿Y dónde queda eso? ―Había preguntado la menos informada de sus compañeras, una mujer mayor.

     ―Al parecer es una isla de los mares del sur ―le contestó otra.

     ―¡Es muy guapo! Lo he visto en la calle cuando venía hacia acá y quedé prendada.

     ―Sigo sin creerme que gente como ellos venga a este fin del mundo. Ni siquiera tenemos una posada en condiciones.

     Era como si no fuese él su motivo para continuar allí. Le irritó a sobremanera; lo que le llevó a querer hacerse notar bajándose del árbol donde había estado tomando una siesta, justo delante de sus narices. Dado que hacía más calor que de costumbre no volvería a conciliar el sueño, aun si no le estuviesen importunando con sus chismes.

     Miró cada uno de sus rostros ahora congelados por la sorpresa, y quitándose unas cuantas hojas que tenía adheridas al cabello, les preguntó:

     ―¿Dónde es que se está quedando ese Rey idiota? Díganmelo ahora.

     Le hicieron saber que Sinbad y sus camaradas se hospedaban en la casa de un anciano que nunca en su vida había visto semejante cantidad de monedas de oro como la que le ofreció. Era la nueva comidilla de la aldea; todos querían acercársele y saber respecto a tan ilustre forastero. Y a su vez, mientras Judar había estado rehuyendo el contacto lo máximo posible, el Rey confraternizaba con la gente cual si fuera ese un viaje de placer.

     No necesitaba comprender sus acciones para sentirse insultado; de manera que partió en su búsqueda con la mente vuelta un hervidero de pensamientos destructivos. En el lugar señalado encontró a Ja´far antes que al Rey. Ensimismado, el hombre barría el polvoriento camino delante de la casa con minuciosidad. De improviso Judar aterrizó enfrente de él, acción que por supuesto le sobresaltó e hizo dar un paso atrás.  

     ―Así que has venido ―observó Ja´far carente de entusiasmo al reparar en su rostro; lo dijo como si se tratase del cumplimiento de una profecía. Judar arqueó las cejas y espetó de forma prepotente antes de que el hombre pudiera agregar algo más:

     ―Ahórratelo y quítate del camino, ¿quieres? No me hagas patearte el trasero.

     ―Hasta ahora me abstuve de ponerte en tu lugar por respeto a Sin, pero ya no me callaré mientras veo cómo te aprovechas de sus buenas intenciones ―repuso, desafiante―. Si ibas a huir durante la noche para esconderte aquí como una rata, jamás debiste regresar.

     Judar le miró desconcertado. Estaba preparado para recibir todo tipo de recriminaciones y ataques por parte de aquel sujeto, pero algo en su discurso no terminaba de encajar. Si estuviese al tanto de las circunstancias que propiciaron su huida de Sindria no estaría diciéndole precisamente esas palabras.

     ―Así que en realidad no tienes idea de nada, pecas ―concluyó con un bufido mordaz y la barbilla en alto. Su interlocutor no vaciló y continuó hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado.

     ―Lo que sí tengo claro es que Sin se preocupa por ti lo suficiente como para venir a buscarte hasta este lugar, y no creo que lo merezcas. No sé qué pretendes pero ya has causado suficientes conflictos.

     ―Es su problema ―dijo entonces, apretando la mandíbula. De pronto se sentía incómodo, como si estuviese siendo acorralado por él aunque se suponía que la situación era al revés―; solo quiero que todos ustedes se marchen y me dejen en paz. Olvídense de que existo.

     Ante esto Ja´far se quedó observándolo con extrañeza, sin dar mucho crédito a esta renuncia voluntaria. Para cualquiera que haya sido testigo de la terquedad de Judar resultaría difícil de creer. Al final viró el rostro hacia un lado y suspiró, como si se rindiese de intentar leer sus verdaderas intenciones.

     Se apartó de Judar en silencio. Antes de retirarse, le dijo dándole la espalda:

     ―Adelante. Espero que al fin se decepcione de ti, será lo mejor para todos que esto acabe.

     Pero Judar ya no estaba tan convencido; descubrir que incluso tras tantas vicisitudes Sinbad no lo había delatado con su gente le embargó de dudas. Se sintió molesto con el hombre por un motivo diferente del que le impulso a buscarle en primera instancia; y peor aún, fue abrumado por emociones que llevaba tiempo pretendiendo silenciar. En cualquier caso, prefirió irse antes de nuevamente perder el control sobre sí mismo estando en su presencia.

     ―Ja´far, acaso… ―Esa fue su intención, empero la oportunidad se le escapó deprisa en cuanto Sinbad cruzó el umbral de la puerta con la palabra en la boca y le encontró allí, mirándose las manos con impotencia bajo el sol de la tarde; un ave desorientada que había olvidado como volar. En un instante, los ojos del hombre se encendieron con agrado―, para ser tú quien vino a verme, pareces sorprendido.

     ―¿Por qué no les has dicho que intenté matarte? ―La pregunta salió disparada de sus labios, como si durante largo tiempo hubiese estado pugnando por salir desde el fondo de su garganta. Se obligó a encararle y pudo verlo ladear la cabeza en signo de reflexión.

     ―Habría sido problemático explicarlo todo, y tampoco tenía la certeza de que no te habían vuelto a capturar. Quise encontrarte y asegurarme de que estabas bien.

     ―De verdad que eres idiota ―espetó Judar con profundo fastidio, se pasó la mano por los cabellos de la nuca―, ¿por qué haces todo esto, esperas que te lo agradezca?

     ―Preferiría que volvieses a Sindria en lugar de eso, ¿lo considerarás?― sonrió mientras se le aproximaba.

     ―Oh, ya entiendo, así que es un chantaje ―soltó Judar después de pensárselo un momento, cambiando su enfoque a uno malicioso―. Anda, cuéntame qué piensas hacer si me niego; ¿les contarás a todos aquí sobre la horrible persona que soy?  ―con las manos en la cintura, se inclinó hacia su rostro― Hombre, si querías pelear solo tenías que decirlo, estoy más que dispuesto a-

     ―Ya veo que pretendes seguir distorsionando cada una de mis palabras ―respondió el Rey con hastío ante su actitud burlona―, ¿tanto le temes a la organización que ni siquiera puedes enfrentar la realidad?

     Judar retrocedió y apartó la vista hacia el suelo con una mueca que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos y entonces apretados dientes.

     ―No les temo, esos imbéciles me traen sin cuidado.

     ―¿Entonces qué es?

     ―Te lo dije: ya no me interesas, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te quede claro?

     ―Podrías empezar por decirme la verdad, aunque no sea un hábito para ti.

     ―¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad! ―refunfuñó, agitándose frente al otro hombre― Todo lo que haya pasado entre nosotros me importa una mierda, vete de aquí y sigue con tu vida aburrida.

     La conversación se estaba estancando del mismo modo en que sucediera en otras ocasiones, aunque para Sinbad era evidente que algo había cambiado dentro del iracundo muchacho; lo demostraba el simple hecho de que eligiera continuar con la vida anodina que llevaba en el pueblo, incluso si era algo temporal. Él tampoco era el mismo, y si quería recuperar a Judar no era porque buscara hacerse con su poder. Con delicadeza asió sus brazos para girarle y así ser capaz de observar sus ojos en profundidad. Tuvo presente que dadas las circunstancias la probabilidad de ser repelido por su _borg_ era bastante elevada; no obstante, eso no ocurrió. Judar temblaba como si otra vez estuviese a punto de estallar en cólera; la cabeza inclinaba hacia abajo, los puños apretados. Con el tono de voz almibarado que solía abrirle cualquier puerta, el Rey le pidió que le encarara.

     ―¡No puedo regresar! ―exclamó de pronto Judar con la voz rota, derrotado. Negaba con la cabeza sin parar; sus rodillas cedieron y se deslizó hacia el piso de tierra, siendo acompañado por Sinbad puesto que no le soltó―. Soy inservible para cualquier cosa que no sea destruir y por primera vez no puedo soportarlo. ¡Jamás seré libre, incluso si todos ellos desaparecen de este maldito mundo!

     Lo deseara o no, terminó siendo contenido por los brazos de Sinbad. En medio de su desborde de emociones ese abrazo fue su único asidero para no ser arrastrado más profundamente dentro del vacío de su angustia.

     ―En eso te equivocas, Judar ―le dijo Sinbad después, queriendo consolarlo―. Estás ayudando a estas personas con tu poder sin pedirles nada a cambio, y lo mismo hiciste todo el tiempo que estuviste en Sindria. Puedes hacer mucho más que solo destruir y nadie puede impedírtelo.

     ―Siempre convences a todos de creer lo que quieres que crean, ¿piensas que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? ―contestó Judar con la sombra de una sonrisa melancólica una vez recuperó algo de calma, pasado un rato. Para entonces dejó de refugiarse en su pecho.

     ―Eso quisiera, aunque hasta ahora no ha estado funcionando. ―No tuvo reparos en acariciarle la mejilla.

     Luchando contra nadie más que consigo mismo, el joven apretó los ojos. Le dolía saber que era esa la última caricia suya que recibiría. Instantes más tarde se puso en pie y aumentó a propósito la distancia entre los dos.

     ―Ya fue suficiente; sería una asco que alguien viera todo esto.

     ―Podemos ir a otro lugar donde no nos puedan interrumpir ―dijo y se adelantó hacia él, mas enseguida Judar lo detuvo.

     ―No. Eso es todo, no sigas insistiendo ―le pidió, sintiéndose abatido al decirlo―. No iré contigo, respeta mi decisión, Sinbad.

     La seriedad poco común en su tono de voz debió hacerle comprender que era un hecho definitivo; y así lo demostró su semblante taciturno cuando Judar hizo ademán de darse la vuelta para retirarse sin mayores despedidas ni aspavientos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la amargura del recuerdo que compondría este día en el futuro.

     ―No le contaré a nadie ninguno de los hechos que me confesaste esa noche, ni lo que pasó después. ―Se sobresaltó al escucharle asegurar, tuvo que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. ―Jamás lo haré, incluso si no volvemos a vernos. Aunque de verdad espero que no sea así.

     ―… Como quieras ―dijo, pero no escondió de él la sonrisa desganada que le inspiró.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Pasó los dedos con indolencia por sobre la piedra cubierta de polvo que, a modo de lápida, coronaba una de las tantas tumbas toscas del cementerio. No le apetecía ser descubierto como el antiguo habitante que una vez fue, por lo cual en lugar de indagar entre los aldeanos optó por revisar una a una las inscripciones en ellas hasta dar con la indicada. Por fortuna para Judar, el territorio del cementerio era reducido dadas las características del pueblo e inclusive algunas de las sepulturas más arcaicas habían desaparecido; gracias a ello fue capaz de dar con su objetivo el mismo día que se lo propuso. El nombre de los que fueron sus padres perduraba allí, bajo el peso de los años, y como si pudiese albergar alguna duda en la parte inferior les acompañaba otro más. El nombre que había abandonado tras desaparecer.

     Encontrar su propia tumba no era algo que esperara y casi le hizo reír; en cualquier caso era lógico que lo dieran por muerto después de lo que sucedió, aunque prescindieran del cadáver. Le habían hecho un favor al incluirle. Se sentó en la tierra cubierta de hojas y apoyó la espalda contra la superficie fría y un tanto irregular de la piedra. Recogió las piernas y perdiéndose en la vista lejana de las montañas y en el silencio de la naturaleza que no era tal, dejó su mente divagar. El impulso que le llevara hasta ese lugar desolado se extinguió. Durante años había evitado pensar en su pasado limitándose a acumular amargura, y ahora que lo había desenterrado por completo se enfrentaba a nada más que insatisfacción. Le hubo conferido demasiado poder al horror que anidaba en sus recuerdos; siempre se dedicó a huir del dolor, y ya no quedaba nada a qué temerle. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de vengarlos…

     El ruido no cesaba y acabó por sobresaltarle al subir su intensidad. Aletargado, se talló los ojos repetidas veces en tanto luchaba por ubicarse. Avistó el descampado y rememoró que se encontraba en el cementerio, que había ido hasta allí para ver la tumba de su familia. Se puso en pie de forma brusca; ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? El sol ya casi se escapaba tras las montañas. Y aunado a eso el rukh no dejaba de fastidiar; aunque aparte de él no percibía la presencia de nadie en aquel sitio que pudiera estar influenciándolo.

     Entonces fue consciente de que ese era el supuesto día en que Sinbad por fin dejaría la aldea. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero no era casualidad que hubiese escogido aquel momento en especial para retirarse al cementerio; se negaba a verlo por temor a lo que pudiese suceder. A lo que sentiría cuando desapareciera otra vez fuera de su alcance. Pensarlo ahora en soledad añadió el peso de la culpabilidad por la propia cobardía; un arrepentimiento tan visceral que bastó para quebrantar el hechizo del autoengaño. Fuego le atravesó el corazón; creyó que estaba a punto de convertirse en un montón de cenizas destinadas a ser barridas por el viento, y mientras el martirio proseguía, el estúpido rey estaría navegando sobre mares tan inconmensurables como lo era su ignorancia.

     ―¿Qué me esperaría hasta que cambiara de idea? ¡Patrañas! ―Derrumbarse de esta forma estaba volviéndose una costumbre, una que aumentaba su patetismo. Ni siquiera podía dejarse cegar por la ira como antaño. Enterró los dedos en la tierra reseca y con saña la removió, mas el _rukh_ no le dejaba lamentarse en paz; el agudo repiqueteo zumbaba en sus oídos como si un enjambre de insectos hubiese decidido pasarse la noche sacándole de sus casillas. ―¡Ah, malditos sean, váyanse a la mierda! ¡Renuncio! ―despotricó a la vez que se levantaba y arrojaba un puñado de tierra al aire. No se percató de que alguien aguardaba cerca hasta que el individuo se quejó.

     Pestañeó primero con perplejidad y después con enfado.

     ―¡¿Tú?! ―A pesar de su airado tono, en realidad temía creer lo que estaba viendo. Le surgió la aprensión de que no fuese real― ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo todavía  aquí?

     Sacudiéndose la tierra que le cayó encima, Sinbad le observó contrariado. No era el caso que hubiese pretendido sorprenderlo acercándose a hurtadillas, sino que la completa abstracción de Judar le impidió oír sus pasos.

     ―Después de lo que acabo de escuchar creí que te alegrarías de que te buscara para despedirme ―contestó, y el rostro del joven se puso tan candente como sus ojos entrecerrados―. Una lástima que me retrasara tanto y oscureciera, tendré que tomarme un día más.

     ―Tu estúpido ministro te matará cuando te encuentre.

     ―No tendría que lidiar con su ira si no te comportases como un mocoso.

     El rictus de Judar se arrugó; sin embargo el ímpetu le abandonó progresivamente. Su expresión se tiñó de melancolía y evidenció la desesperanza que traía a cuestas.

     ―¿Entonces por qué no te rindes? ―quiso saberse dueño de su lástima; la única lógica a la que podía aspirar― ¿Por qué eres tan persistente cuando no me necesitas? Un Rey como tú debería querer matar a un _magi_ que no puede controlar.

     ―Aun no lo entiendes ―comenzó Sinbad antes de avanzar un paso e inclinarse hacia él. Este gesto provocó que el muchacho retrocediera, arisco, hasta que sintió contra su pierna la lápida olvidada―: no necesito al _magi_ oscuro ni al oráculo, yo te quiero a ti, Judar. Al que fuiste y al que eres. No llegaría tan lejos de no ser así.

     Sonaba ridículo para el joven, pero como siempre que el Rey proclamaba un hecho, cualquier indicio de vacilación en su actuar era inexistente. La fuerza de su certidumbre solía dejarle anonadado, indefenso. Pensó en la bruja de Gyokuen; como ella, él también era un traidor, ¿no creía que pudiese volver a apuñalarle por la espalda? Aquel hombre parecía burlarse de sus temores. Lo que hizo a continuación bastó para confirmárselo.

     Le besó con una suavidad que contravenía su determinación, concediéndole la oportunidad de rechazarle si así lo deseaba. Para Judar, que siempre fue dado a dejarse llevar por pulsiones abruptas y ahora estando en su momento de máxima vulnerabilidad, abstenerse habría sido equivalente a no beber del agua ofrecida después de una larga caminata a través del desierto. Las partículas del _rukh_ de Sinbad no le desmentían, lo que por algún motivo incrementaba su angustia. ¿Cómo podría continuar respirando luego de esto?

     ―Entonces esa es tu elección ―pronunció con labios húmedos una vez se distanciaron. Le escrutaba renuente, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta afirmativa en su mirada―. Quizás sea un error del que te arrepientas.

     ―Si temiera a los errores nunca habría llegado hasta donde estoy. ―Mientras le hablaba, Judar cedió poco a poco como si le fuese imposible permanecer en guardia por más tiempo; entonces Sinbad rodeó con ternura su cuerpo macilento y tembloroso. ―Déjame sostenerte de esta forma cada vez que caigas; y el veneno que te consume, compártelo conmigo.

     Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, pero no halló dentro de sí palabras para responderle. El entorno le hacía remontarse a otros tiempos y se preguntó que habría pensado de verse con ojos distintos, si habría llegado a conocerle de haber crecido allí. Tenía que desprenderse de esos remordimientos.

     ―Esta es la tumba de mis padres ―dijo, soltándose de él para señalársela con un gesto lánguido―, y hasta ahora también fue la mía.

 

  * **••••**



 

     Más allá de las apacibles montañas el tiempo proseguía su avance intransigente y Ja´far se encargó de hacérselo entender a su Rey después de su _inaudito_ retraso, como lo llamó una vez que se reunieron con él. Tenía asuntos urgentes que atender en el reino y era preciso que regresaran sin perder un solo día más. Judar mentiría si dijera que no se lo pasó en grande viéndole sufrir a manos de su subalterno; pero la diversión terminó en cuanto se acordó de que él también habría de enfrentarse a un cúmulo de personas a las que no les caería en gracia su retorno a Sindria. 

     Ahora sin engaños, se ganaría su lugar. Otra vez.

     ―Lamento que tuvieras que despedirte de todos tan deprisa ―le comentó Sinbad un día después de que embarcaran rumbo a su país―, es comprensible que necesitaras más tiempo.

     Judar se volvió para mirarle con incredulidad. Se levantó de la silla desde donde contemplaba el exterior nocturno a través de una pequeña ventana.

     ―¿Dices eso después de todo lo que hiciste para que convencerme de venir? Tiene que ser una broma.

     ―Por supuesto que me alegra tenerte de vuelta, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo después de ver cuanto llegaron a apreciarte. ― Asió su mano y acarició su palma con las yemas de los dedos.  

     ―No me necesitan ―dijo con una sonrisa vacía, quizá triste―. Ya hice suficiente por ellos, es mejor que me olviden.

     ―No creo que eso pase tan fácilmente.

     Tras aquello Sinbad le aseguró que siempre podrían hacer visitas esporádicas; se lo propuso a pesar del riesgo que suponía dado el lugar donde se hallaba emplazada la aldea, tan cerca de los dominios del poderoso imperio Kou. Era un gesto dulce, pero Judar al fin podía decir que estaba listo para el adiós definitivo a su antiguo hogar, sin pesares ni rencores.

     Transcurrieron así largos meses desde su _renacimiento_ , hasta cumplirse el primer año de establecerse, ahora sin interrupciones, junto a su Rey. Quizás no lo mereciera, pero si estaba en su poder prolongar esos días hasta la eternidad no se arrepentiría de hacerlo. No por nada contaba con el suficiente poder para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera arrebatarles algo.

     Fue en aquel entonces cuando tuvo lugar un encuentro que no habría podido prever.

     ―Y, ¿quiénes se supone que son? ―Inquirió Judar con un tono que denotaba el poco interés que tenía mientras bajaba por las escaleras del palacio. Sobre sus hombros y el _choli_ negro colgaba abierta la túnica de lino que era estampa de los funcionarios de Sindria.

     ―Si no hubieses estado dormido en la reunión sabrías que son emisarios de Balbadd ―le reprendió Ja´far, dos escalones por detrás de él―. Ya es hora de que seas más responsable.

     ―Bah, los asuntos aburridos te conciernen a ti, de cualquier manera. Mi trabajo es más importante.

     Se reunieron con Sinbad y Masrur en la salida y juntos partieron rumbo al puerto. En lo que duraba el trayecto, el Rey le indicó mediante susurros que estuviera atento respecto a aquellos visitantes y le hiciera saber cualquier cosa que notara; dado que era algo que solo él podía hacer. Tal orden despertó la curiosidad de Judar, no obstante no se trataba de una amenaza como llegó a pensar en primera instancia. Era algo más; lo supo por instinto nada más llegar y aproximarse.

     No oyó las palabras protocolares de bienvenida de Sinbad para los recién llegados; toda su atención se vio volcada hacia uno de los dos sujetos frente a él. No le faltó mucho para soltar una exclamación, y pudo darse cuenta de que aquel desconocido compartió su sorpresa.

     ―Este es Judar, _magi_ de Sindria ―Sinbad le presentó. Presionó la mano contra su espalda haciéndole reaccionar―. Judar, ellos son Alibaba y Aladdin. Y, según me han dicho, él también es un _magi_.

     Iba a exigirle explicaciones al Rey más tarde.

     Todavía asombrado, estrechó la mano del chico de menos edad con más fuerza de la necesaria. Le miraba con extrañeza; pero aun así el llamado Aladdin acabó por sonreírle.

     ―Mucho gusto, _Judar-kun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena final está basada en una viñeta que aparece en el capítulo 214 del manga, respecto a "los mundos paralelos" al principio de la historia de Alma Toran. La amé desde que la vi, y desde que nació la idea de este fanfic siempre apunté a basar en ella parte del final. Después de mucho tiempo escribiendo y editando esta historia, me alegro de haberlo logrado. Eso sería, y gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en otra. :)


End file.
